Dos demonios, un vampiro y una inevitable decisión
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: todo ha cambiado, a pesar de que todo parecía volver a la normalidad, la triste verdad del pasado de los antepasados de Ciel se hace presente, como reaccionara este, que decisión tomara? y Sebastian dejara que su bocchan se vaya? 3
1. Regreso

**Dos demonios, un vampiro y una inevitable decisión** サマラ

Hace ya dos meses que habían regresado a la mansión, Sebastián había pedido permiso de volver, justo en el momento en que su bocchan se lo ordeno.

Ciel miraba tranquilamente por la ventana a aquellas personas que eran sus sirvientes, miraba como Maylene tropezaba y tiraba las flores que había recogido hace un momento, Bard fumaba en cierto lado del jardín y Finny trataba de podar los arbustos del jardín, una leve sonrisa se poso en su rostro, últimamente no había habido nada anormal y la reina no había solicitado de su ayuda, había terminado su trabajo y ahora descansaba, se sentía…. feliz.

Su fiel mayordomo interrumpió el silencio.

-bocchan, le traigo el te que me pidió, se le ofrece algo mas?

-no, puedes retirarte Sebastián

-está bien (apunto de irse su contratista le habla)

-Sebastián, hay algún juego en el que no puedas tener ventaja.

-(pensó por un momento) me temo que no bocchan, pero si se encuentra aburrido…

-no!, igual tenia muchas cosas que hacer(se voltea para evitar la mirada carmesí de su mayordomo)

- (ve el escritorio vacio y suspira) quiere algo en especifico para la cena, bocchan?

-confió en ti Sebastián, sorpréndeme (dice con un tono un poco divertido, poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio con los dedos cruzados y su mentón apoyado en ellos)

-como ordene

-por cierto hoy deseo cenar… afuera (decía volteando a ver de nuevo el jardín y un poco divertido al ver a sus sirvientes apunto de provocar un incendio ahí afuera) y también dales el día de mañana libre

(Sebastián hace una reverencia para afirmar la petición de su amo, y retirarse)

-espero que no surja nada importante para el día de mañana, quiero que sea… especial (sigue mirando por la ventana y ve a Sebastián llegar con los demás a decirles la orden de su amo) Sebastián…

A la hora de la cena****

La mesa estaba finamente arreglada el mantel era tan blanco como la luna que brillaba en el cielo había dos floreros con hermosas rosas azules y una negra entre ellas los cubiertos eran de plata y brillaban cual estrellas la vajilla usada era de porcelana, una cena de lo mas hermosa

-la cena de hoy es Ravioles al al queso azul**, ** Cream cabbage**,**Ensalada de pasta mediterránea**, **Papas Bravas con Salsa Brava y Aioli de Limón**,**Ensalada agridulce y Bolsillos de Chocolate y Frambuesa. se le ofrece algo mas?

-no…

-(con un tono algo divertido) cumplí con sus expectativas bocchan?

-(sonrojado asiente con la cabeza) mañana no quiero lecciones de nada, Sebastián

-como usted diga

A Ciel le parecía un poco raro que Sebastián se estuviera portando sumamente complaciente, viendo que en varias ocasiones o le hacia preguntas o contradecía un poco de forma indirecta sus ordenes, Ciel termino su cena y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Sebastián recogía la mesa, al poco rato llego a cambiar a su joven amo

-bocchan lo he visto muy serio desde ayer, le ocurre algo?

-…por que dejaste de cuestionarme Sebastián?

-(el mayordomo algo sorprendido por la pregunta de su amo, tan solo torno a contestar) como fiel mayordomo de el joven amo Ciel, no tengo derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones…

-ni tu te crees eso Sebastián, (suspiro) igualmente mañana…..quiero que me llames Ciel y no bocchan (algo sonrojado y evitando la mirada del de ojos carmesí) es una orden

-yes, my lord (haciendo una reverencia, una gran sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro del mayordomo) me retiro, descanse bien bocchan (al salir de la habitación de su joven amo y dirigirse a la suya iba pensando_: "que es lo que tendrá bocchan en mente, bien creo que lo sabré hasta mañana")_

A la mañana siguiente

-Ciel, despierta (un adormilado niño de ojos zafiro, lo mira mientras el abre las cortinas) buenos días!

-que hora es? (mientras se sienta al borde de la cama)

-es tarde, muuuuy tarde (dice mientras lleva la ropa para cambiar a Ciel)

-que tanto? (mientras le desabrocha el camisón)

-bueno como no quería tomar lecciones el día de hoy le deje dormir tres horas mas, espero no se moleste

-en absoluto, los demonios de alto nivel desayunan? (le termina de poner la ropa y va por los zapatos)

-(piensa un poco) bueno… a pesar de comer almas, supongo que si podríamos desayunar aunque no lo hacemos muy a menudo

-bien, quiero que desayunes conmigo

-algo en especial?

- yo quiero algo ligero, tu puedes prepararte lo que gustes (termina de vestirlo)

-esta bien, si me permite preguntarle que tiene planeado hacer el día de hoy?

-quería ir…a la feria…

-su lado infantil esta brotando, Ciel

-no sueñes, Sebastián, (cara de indignación) y deja de llamarme por "usted" puedes hablarme por "tu", además tan solo quiero salir un rato, estaré en la biblioteca, llámame cuando este el desayuno (Sebastián hace una reverencia y se retira)

***********************En la biblioteca, después de un rato**************************

-no sabia que te gustaban las historias trágicas Ciel (apareció justo atrás del sillón donde estaba sentado Ciel, lo cual provoco que este se asustara)

-Sebastián! No aparezcas de esa manera!

-te asuste? (un poco divertido por la reacción de Ciel)

-no! Tan solo... me… sorprendiste... y esta historia no muestra tanta debilidad como otras, por eso me gusta

-"Romeo y Julieta" _de __Shakespeare__._Una clásica historia de romance combinada con tragedia, me sorprende un poco verte leyendo esta obra… el desayuno esta listo

-ya voy (se levanta y deja el libro con un separador en una mesita de ahí) que preparaste Sebastián?

-una ensalada italiana, con frutas con miel y granola, un jugo de verano y un vaso de leche…..para ti

-y para ti?

-algo simple, pan de curry, un cobler de pollo, tortellinis un poco de lasaña un chop suey frutal y un frape

-o. O, u/¬.¬ si y los demonios como tu no desayunan

- no dije que no desayunáramos si no que casi no lo hacemos

-* * *. …..y no hay postre?

-supuse que dirías eso, así que me tome la molestia de preparar un cajón de peras con fresas y salsa de frambuesas

-….. Veamos como te quedo…

Y así se sientan los dos a la mesa y comienzan a desayunar y aunque sea difícil de creer los dos terminan al mismo tiempo y empiezan con el postre que terminan bastante rápido al término de este:

-prepara el carruaje, Sebastián

-como ordenes (_a pesar de todo lo que ha ordenado sigue siendo el mismo bocchan)_

***********En el camino**********

-Sebastián, crees que Alois haya echo todo eso por celos? O que tal vez, ¿Claude amara a Alois? (mirando por la ventana)

-…realmente, no se que responderte, Alois era algo impredecible en varios sentidos aunque el deseaba ser amado pero…. Dudo que Claude sintiera algo como eso..

-por que? (curiosidad)

- bueno el amor no es algo que los demonios como Claude y yo llegáramos a sentir

-….. (Suspiro) ya veo (mirada perdida)

-por que la pregunta?

-por nada en especial _(supongo que es verdad, Sebastián….no puede amar_)

Hubo un molesto silencio desde aquella última pregunta hasta que Ciel hablo

-Sebastián… te molesta el tener que ser mi mayordomo eternamente…. El tener que estar conmigo siempre?

-(un poco sorprendido) no! En absoluto, tú me diste esa orden y yo la obedecí, y siempre estaré a tu lado

-a pesar de que yo también soy un demonio…. me protegerás de todo verdad?

-a si lo estipula el contrato

-(lo que dijo fue en un susurro que si Sebastián no fuera un demonio no lo hubiera escuchado) _"si…, solo por eso_"

_-(no, no es solo por eso, también es por que si algo te pasara nunca me lo perdonaría…) _ya llegamos Ciel (bajan del carruaje) y a que juego quieres subir

-a todos. (_Mientras tú estés conmigo)_

_-_en ese caso será mejor apurarnos o no nos dará tiempo

Y así paso parte de la mañana y toda la tarde eran 100 juegos y a todos se subieron eran las 8:50 y solo les faltaba un juego… la rueda gigante

-solo falta este juego, estas seguro de que quieres subirte?

-si, vamos

-no te dará miedo?

-no, apúrate Sebastián

_-(si, no tiene miedo y por eso le pide a su mayordomo que lo acompañe)_(suspiro, se suben a la rueda y esta empieza a subir, hasta que llega el momento en el que quedan en la cima de ese juego, y ahí se detiene por un instante debido a fallas en el juego, se fue la luz de este y de la mayor parte de los otros juegos también, todo se oscurece)

-Ciel, estas bien?

-…

-Ciel..?

-eh?... si estoy bien, tan solo pensaba, Sebastián…quiero cancelar el contrato

-que?

-quedas libre de esta atadura eterna… (Una lagrima recorre su mejilla pero como esta viendo a lado contrario Sebastián no lo nota)

-Ciel…

-no tienes que hacerte el bueno y quedarte a mi lado, tu… (_No puede ser, mi voz esta temblando_)…tu desde ahora… puedes irte a donde quieras….(en su garganta se forma un nudo pero trata de disimularlo)…yo... No... Te... Detendré… más….

-Ciel, yo no… (Del impacto las palabras no le salen)(Tan solo se limita a abrazar a Ciel) (Este sigue volteado ya que las lágrimas aun salen de esa hermosa mirada zafiro)(Susurrando a su oído) yo, nunca te dejare Ciel, no me importa desobedecerte, pero… déjame quedarme a tu lado… y no solo por ese estúpido contrato…. Te amo,… Ciel… (Le voltea la mirada para que lo mire a los ojos)

-(el pequeño aun estaba en shock que acababa de decir su mayordomo, que lo amaba?.. pero que no había dicho antes que los demonios no podían sentir eso?, le estaría mintiendo? Miles de preguntas de ese tipo nublaban su mente, y esos hermosos ojos carmesí que no dejaban de mirarlo, hacían mas confusiones en su cabeza, despertó del estado en el que se encontraba al sentir los suaves labios de su mayordomo posados en los suyos…acaso debía alejarse? Debía parar eso que estaba sucediendo?; no, no lo haría, aunque fuera una simple ilusión disfrutaría de ese momento; ya que no sabía cuándo es que podría repetirse; paso un momento hasta que se separaron, Sebastián seco la ultima lagrima que había quedado en una de las mejillas de su bocchan; prontamente volvió la luz y la rueda empezó a bajar; ambos bajaron de ella, pero antes de irse Ciel le pidió a Sebastián que le comprara un algodón de azúcar, ya que nunca había comido uno, (que lindo es!)…)

-esta bien, espera aquí Ciel (lo dejo sentado en una banca que estaba en uno de los parques que había ahí, todo estaba muy oscuro, casi no se podía ver absolutamente nada, no podía negarlo, se encontraba un poco asustado y más cuando una voz empezó a llamarlo, esta provenía de entre aquellos arboles)

-"_Ciel…..Ciel….Ciel Phantomhive….ven…"_

No podía negarlo la duda lo estaba matando con mucho temor se levanto de la banca y se acerco hacia donde provenía la voz, volteo a todos los lados buscando a la dueña de aquella voz, hasta que logro divisar una silueta frente suyo; se limpio los ojos un poco; nada.

-será mi imaginación? (dio media vuelta a punto de irse y una mano lo sujeto con fuerza mientras otra mano le sujetaba el cuello con delicadeza, Ciel trataba de separarse pero había una enorme diferencia de fuerzas, y se puso más nervioso cuando la lengua de aquella persona recorrió su cuello)

_-"te empezaba a extrañar…. mi amado Ciel…"_

-(ahí fue, cuando al escuchar aquella voz de cerca, reacciono) tu…!

…..

….

….

….

N/A: waaa quien será? Jejeje desde este momento aviso tengo otros 4 fics contando este que tengo que acabar, tengo mucha tarea escolar y demás proyectos así que no se hagan ilusiones con que subiré rápido los capítulos, porque si me tardare un poco pero prometo que hare lo necesario para que no sea mucho, los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, estos son de Yana Toboso-sensei, la historia si me pertenece, cualquier comentario es bien recibido (exceptuando amenazas, jejejejejejeje…en serio) bueno sayo y agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí


	2. Mi pasado

_-"te empezaba a extrañar…. mi amado Ciel…"_

_-tu…!_

Cap. 2 mi pasado

-me recuerdas? realmente no pensé que lo harías, pero me alegro

-como no recordarte, tu existencia mancho el nombre de mis bisabuelos

-vamos Ciel, no seas tan duro conmigo, después de todo yo solo quise ayudar, aparte (le susurra al oído) yo solo vine por mi recompensa

- será mejor que me sueltes...

- o que? Vendrá tu demonio a protegerte, vamos no me hagas reír, (acaricia su cuello) aparte estoy consiente que la sangre de un demonio es… deliciosa…. Y si se trata de la tuya, aun más

-suéltame Elizabeth!

-señorita Bathory para ti, jajaja bromeo, adoro que me llames así…. _Elizabeth_… (El tono con el que decía las cosas era tan seductor que provocaba escalofríos en Ciel) cuando fue la ultima vez que nos vimos, hace cinco años tal vez, pequeño Ciel

-(se logra zafar de su agarre) que quieres?

-ya te lo dije Ciel, quiero mi recompensa, tus antepasados pidieron mi ayuda yo se las di, pero los muy tacaños nunca me pagaron y luego mis superiores no me dejaron salir hasta apenas hace unos años, pero luego ese odioso shinigami me encerró y hasta hoy pude venir a verte

-yo no tengo nada que ver con que mis bisabuelos no te pagaran, así que, que es lo que quieres?

-claro que si Ciel, tu eres el único heredero de la familia Phantomhive (se le acerca) y tu me darás mi paga…

-(Mientras tanto Sebastián llegaba al lugar donde había dejado a Ciel; suspiro) siempre tienes que perderte… (Y va en busca de su bocchan)

-sabes que no podrás huir Ciel, tu estas tan manchado como tus antepasados; pero, tienes otra opción ven conmigo, voluntariamente, yo puedo romper el contrato que tienes con ese demonio e incluso…. Convertirte en humano otra vez, si eso deseas

-eso es… imposible

-nada en esta vida es imposible, cariño, al menos no lo es para mi… tu decides, o que a poco crees que lo que te dijo era verdad; todo el mundo sabe que nunca se debe confiar en la palabra de un demonio, ellos mienten, te engañan, y después te devoran sin piedad, sin importarles nada, no tienen sentimientos y por consecuente… no pueden amar (hace énfasis en lo ultimo mientras se paseaba a su alrededor queda justo detrás de el cuando lo dice y se detiene para que logre escucharlo claramente luego continua caminando para quedar frente a el)

-eso no…el no me… mentiría…; aparte como se que tu no me estas mintiendo (no se dejaría caer)

-eso crees, faltan dos semanas Ciel, entonces vendré, y para ese día quiero que tu tomes una decisión, pero antes de irme te dejo una tarea... Sabes lo que hace tu mayordomo cuando tu duermes?, sabes por que se ha comportado de la forma en la que lo ha hecho estos días? Sabes acaso, quien es en verdad tu mayordomo? Te ha mentido anteriormente?, hace cuanto que comió una alma humana?, hasta tu sabes que si un demonio no se alimenta bien puede morir, acaso tu demonio se ve débil o en estado agonizante? Piensa querido Ciel, piensa y recuerda "no todo es lo que parece"…

-(piensa)_ el no me ha mentido o si?._.(Recuerda la vez en que hizo que todos le mintieran, -segunda temporada_-) pero eso_ _fue por que…_

-lo ves… ven conmigo Ciel, no pretendo cederte a mis superiores, no te hare daño, ni a ti ni a tus amigos, si aceptas…yo... te protegeré.

-el ya tiene quien lo proteja y esa no eres tu (-llega el héroe, jeje-)

-me pregunto cuanto durara eso, jajajaja (se esfuma)

-Ciel, estas bien? Ciel! Ciel! (Lo ve en estado de shock y no responde a nada, al poco se desmaya)

-no…. No….NO! (Se despierta sumamente alarmado, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esta acostado en su cama)(Se soba la cabeza) que fue lo que paso?

-eso quisiera saber yo? Es muy propenso a meterse en problemas bocchan

-no, yo… estas desobedeciéndome? Como me llamaste?

-no lo estoy desobedeciendo bocchan, son las 3 de madrugada, del día siguiente

-entonces que fue lo que paso Sebastián?...solo recuerdo que estaba sentado y…"un vampiro"….

-lo recuerda…

-entonces si fue…cierto;….ella volvió… (_No puede ser_)

-quien es "ella"?

-es la condesa Bathory Nadasdy (_la peor pesadilla del mundo_)

-la condesa sangrienta…..eh oído de ella… no es muy bien recibida en el inframundo

-por que?

- nunca ha obedecido las reglas impuestas por sus superiores, es muy rebelde en muchos sentidos y es muy reconocida debido…..debido a matar poblaciones enteras, engaña a los protectores, por así decir de esas poblaciones y luego les pide por recompensa la población entera

-yo….la conocí hace 5 años, en el día de mi… (Suspira pesadamente)… mi cumpleaños….

********flash back************

_-(Ciel jugaba en el jardín de la mansión junto con lizzy hasta que se les fue una pelota por entre los arboles del jardín así que Ciel fue por ella) donde…. Ah! Ahí esta! (Toma la pelota)_

_-tu… eres Ciel Phantomhive?_

_-si, quien eres tu?_

_-me llamo Elizabeth Bathory, y soy… una vampira, (nota una mirada de miedo en Ciel) no temas, no te hare daño, nunca lo haría, eres un niño muy lindo, sabes, te contare un secreto…. tu ciudad, tus amigos, todos,….. (le susurra al oído) morirán_

_-(se asusta) que! Por que? Mientes!_

_-no miento! Es verdad…. tus bisabuelos me cedieron la ciudad, ellos…. Me prometieron que nadie de su descendencia interferiría cuando viniera por mi recompensa,….. Todos morirán… excepto tu_

_-no! Eso no es cierto mientes! Mientes!_

_-sabes como cambiaria ese destino tan cruel, pequeño mío_

_-(llorando) como?_

_-(le susurra al oído) sacrificándote por ellos… ven conmigo…_

_-yo?..._

_-ahora me tengo que ir pero… volveré, dulces sueños… Ciel (lo desmaya y lo deja tirado a mitad del bosque donde se encontraba)_

_-shiero! Shiero! Donde estas? (Lo ve dormido) que kawaii! (-Ella me asusta ¬¬U -)_

*********Fin flash back*************

-y al año siguiente mataron a mis padres

-yo no sabia eso

-cuando mis bisabuelos murieron borraron esa parte del historial familiar dijeron que era una vergüenza para el apellido Phantomhive; aparte no es algo que de gusto contar (bostezo)

-bueno, por ahora no es bueno que se preocupe, mejor duerma y descanse bocchan que en al amanecer será un día muy largo

-Sebastián, tu no me mentirías verdad? (con un tono de tristeza y melancolía)

-ella sembró la duda en usted, cierto (Ciel asiente) no se preocupe, usted es mi bocchan y no tengo ni una sola razón para mentirle,….. Te amo…duerma bien (se quita uno de sus guantes pasa la mano por encima del rostro del de ojos zafiro y este cae dormido, Sebastián lo acomoda bien en la cama y lo tapa) descanse... Bocchan

Ala mañana siguiente un extrañado niño de ojos zafiro, se levanta a una hora bastante temprana, Ciel se levanto y se le hizo muy raro el silencio de la mansión hasta que vio la hora…. 5:25…. Sale de su habitación aun en camisón y camina sin rumbo por todos los pasillos de la mansión hasta que pasa por enfrente de la habitación de Sebastián, se detiene por un momento; ni un solo ruido, abre la puerta con mucho cuidado y sonríe levemente al encontrar a su mayordomo acostado en su cama sobre las cobijas y con uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos carmesí, entro con pisadas casi imperceptibles, se quedo justo al lado de su mayordomo; tan solo mirándolo, recuerdos de la noche anterior pasan por su cabeza y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se veía tan indefenso, tan hermoso, realmente nadie podría creer que el fuera uno de los demonios mas peligrosos, en ese momento, sin ser consiente de sus movimientos y en un acto "involuntario" (-si, como no-) acaricio suavemente una de las mejillas de su demonio.

-que hace despierto tan temprano bocchan? (fueron las palabras del mayor de los demonios aun sin destapar su hermosa mirada)

-(rápidamente quito su mano) es que no tenia mucho sueño

-quiere un chocolate caliente? (se levanta)

-no! Prefiero…. Prefiero acostarme a tu lado….si no te molesta

-no me molesta (Sebastián se acuesta en la cama y hace lugar para que se acueste Ciel, así lo hace, lo tapa con las cobijas y lo abraza tan tiernamente que no seria creíble en un demonio como el, pero lo hace, Ciel se acurruca en su pecho y se duerme con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro)

Ciel despierta 3 horas mas tarde, y no encuentra a nadie a su lado, pero a los pocos segundos entra Sebastián con una bandeja con te y unas pocas galletas

-Sebastián, ya llegaron? (mientras le quitaba el camisón)

-si, se encuentran en la planta baja cumpliendo sus deberes (termina de vestirlo)

-no quiero que me molesten hasta la hora de la comida (le pone los zapatos y vuala un lindo Ciel, ya arreglado)

-no desayunara bocchan?

-no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, aparte ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, me di el lujo de tomarme un día libre y ahora tengo que acatar las consecuencias

-ser la cabeza de la empresa phanton es un trabajo pesado no?, bocchan

-es mi deber…

-es ese caso me retiro bocchan, lo llamare cuando este la comida (se va)

Todo estaba extrañamente calmado en la mansión lo cual daba a entender a Ciel que esos tres todavía no quemaban la casa, pero tristemente fue interrumpido por un molesto grito parecido a algo como esto: "¡SEBAS-CHAN!", si, al parecer ese shinigami había vuelto por su mayordomo, resignación, suspiro, puerta en el piso…. Suspiro, gritos….3…2….1… adiós paciencia. Ciel salió muy enojado de su estudio y fue hacia donde provenían los gritos, y de pronto; nada, todo ceso. Se acerco al oír una conversación.

S-entonces la conoces?

G-claro que la conozco! Le provoco muchos problemas a Will, luego escapo y no supimos de ella hasta hace unos días; pero…. En ese momento….Will y todos los demás shinigamis se tuvieron que resignar a parar la caza de aquella vampira

C-por que? Si ese es su trabajo no?

G-si pero; bueno es que cuando la encontraron ya tenia a alguien muy poderoso de su lado y bueno…. Nadie podría contra un demonio-vampiro, ni siquiera el mas poderoso de los shinigamis puff

C-demonio-vampiro? Eso, se puede?

G-claro; todo se puede en esta vida mocoso (mirada amenazadora por parte de Sebastián) di...Digo… Ciel

C-y no saben quien es ese tipo?

G-no, bueno…... hasta ahora el no se ha dejado ver; ella provoca todos los crímenes aunque… pues son dignos de una vampira; sin embargo cuando se presentan robos u otro tipo de suceso en el que ella esta involucrada deja unas marcas "Y. H." y "E. B. N." las segundas son las iníciales de su nombre pero las primeras aun no sabemos

C-(para si…) así que ya no estas sola

***********flash back*************

_-(le susurra al oído) sacrificándote por ellos… ven conmigo…_

_-yo?...pero para que querrías que yo me fuera contigo,… no lo entiendo_

_-tan solo,…..no me gusta estar sola Ciel… todos me abandonaron… todos me odian…... Pero si tú vienes conmigo lo resistiré…_

_-por que yo?_

_-por que eres tu… por que en futuro habrá alguien a quien salvare y ese alguien será mi único heredero… mi descendiente...y para poder vivir… tendré que ceder a todas sus ordenes… por que el será…. el ser mas poderoso… aun así… hare todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte…_

_*********fin flash back************_

C-(para si...) tu siempre supiste lo que pasaría; y a pesar de eso no pudiste escapar de tu destino y te quedaste sola todos estos años

G-vendrá a buscarte

C-eh?

G-vendrá a buscarte; Ciel, para que firmes el contrato

S-que contrato? (curioso y enojado)

C-el contrato que mis bisabuelos empezaron hace décadas

G-así es; supongo que ya debes de saber que aunque tus antepasados ya lo firmaron cediendo a Londres tu tienes que volver a firmarlo para aceptar con ello el hecho de que no interferirás en sus asuntos; bueno eso es una opción… la otra, ya la conoces no?...

C-si…lo se…. Sacrificarme por ellos

G-definitivamente yo mataría por un poco de la sangre de sebas~chan!(golpe) que violento eres sebas~chan! Nya castígame mas!

S-bocchan le acaba de llegar esta carta de la reina

C-entiendo, voy a mi estudio no me molestes (se va)

-es hora de que tu también te vallas

-no! Yo quiero quedarme contigo!

**********después de un gran rato en el estudio de Ciel*********

La carta de la reina estaba abierta sobre su escritorio y el miraba fijamente el horizonte por su ventana

-10 muertes, cadáveres sin una gota de sangre, 3 robos, y 3 notas diferentes con las iníciales "Y. H." y "E. B. N.", me pregunto quien…. (Tocan a la puerta)

-adelante (entra Sebastián)

-bocchan la comida esta lista…. (lo ve muy pensativo)… le sucede algo? Acaso esta así por la condesa

-no, no es eso, Sebastián busca todos los nombre de personas que contengan esas iníciales, es una orden

-yes my lord (hace una reverencia para retirarse y sale del estudio)

-(en susurro, para si mismo)" _yes my lord"….(_muy pensativo) "_Yes my"….. "yes my highness" _ …..Yes my highness! Claro! Por que no lo pensé antes! "Y.H." = yes my highness

-(se abre la puerta lentamente, Ciel voltea esperando encontrarse con la mirada carmesí de su mayordomo pero se encuentra con una mirada color miel que le sonreía muy tétricamente) hola Ciel

-condesa… que? Sebas…

-ni te molestes en llamarlo esta muy ocupado en cierto…. Asunto, pero bueno no te quitare mucho tiempo solo traigo un recado de mi pequeño heredero que creo no hace falta decir su identidad… o si?

-era a Trancy a quien tenias que salvar… (Dijo secamente y con una mirada de indiferencia)?

-no había nadie realmente que ya tuviera ese puesto por dado; sabes Ciel, hace tiempo y antes de morir mi madrastra me dijo que encontrara a mi heredero… mi sustituto; dijo que el iba a ser una persona arrogante, altanera, caprichosa en si, con mucho odio y dolor en su interior, una persona poderosa y sin debilidad…. al principio pensé que tu eras aquella persona de la cual mi madrastra siempre hablaba pero luego…. Te mostraste débil y sensible… eso me desanimo mucho…. Luego conocí a Alois Trancy; y en ese momento dije, si es el; ese es mi sustituto.

-eso fue hace vario tiempo por que no lo hiciste antes?

-te lo dije, esos bakas shinigamis me atraparon y no me dejaban salir, pero por favor su fuerza no se comparaba con la mía, una noche en que dejaron a uno de ellos a cargo de mi; lo vencí y logre escapar pero cuando encontré a mi heredero ya había sido devorado por esa molesta (golpea el escritorio) demonio(sus ojos color miel ahora estaban de un rojo intenso y mostraban mucha ira en ellos)hice de casi todo para recuperar su alma, pero siempre falle y cuando estaba por darme por vencida; el me llamo, su voz era tan…. Tan fuerte…; la vencí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahí cumplí su primera petición; liberar a su hermano, así lo hice; luego lo libere a el, y le devolví su cuerpo pero…..esa maldita! Lo volvió demonio antes de que pudiera hacer mi último movimiento…

-Hana convirtió a Alois en demonio?

-así lo hizo….

-y tu…. Lo convertiste en vampiro cierto…

-el es mi heredero, mi sustituto, mi sangre, (ríe muy poco y en forma irónica) ja… aunque debo agradecerle a esa demonio, al convertir a Alois en demonio, le dio una gran fuerza y yo al convertirlo en vampiro aumente mas aun su fuerza, lo que lo convirtió en…

-el ser mas poderoso del inframundo…

-exacto… bueno creo que ya me tarde demasiado, en fin toma (le da la carta) mi pequeño niño te espera a las 8 en su mansión, no faltes por favor, le romperías el corazón jajajajaja, adiós Ciel, nos volveremos a ver, y no olvides que tu y yo…. tenemos un contrato pendiente, así lo olvidaba, para hacer reaccionar a tu mayordomo… mmmmm que será bueno… le tendrás que dar una bofetada…. Adiós

-que? Pero que le hiciste a Sebastián? (Algo exaltado y sorprendido)

-un mago nunca cuenta sus trucos, Ciel, cariño jajajaja (se va por la ventana, Ciel solo ve como se aleja y se pierde entre los arboles)

Ciel sale de su estudio y encuentra a Sebastián medio tirado-sentado en el suelo recargado contra una pared, va y con todo el dolor del mundo hace lo que le dijo la vampira; Sebastián reacciona

-que fue lo que te hizo? (algo preocupado, ya que su demonio-mayordomo había sido derrotado)

-nada, importante, la pregunta es usted esta bien, le hizo algo? Quiere que valla tras ella?

-no es necesario, Sebastián, a las 8 saldremos

-como diga bocchan?' (ya levantado y con toda la ropa bien acomodada se dirigió junto con su amo a probar la deliciosa comida que el demonio le había preparado, la comida finalizo normalmente, como no tenia mucho trabajo Ciel salió al jardín a tomar un poco "de aire fresco" recomendación obvia de Sebastián, en una de las bancas del jardín se sentó y se dispuso a leer y a contemplar el paisaje hasta que escucho unos cuantos gritos, dos explosiones, provenientes de la cocina probablemente, unos cuantos golpes; de seguro de Maylene; y por ultimo vio a Finny salir de casa; ahí fue cuando lo llamo:

-si, bocchan?

-voy a salir esta tarde, y Sebastián ira conmigo, quiero que todos ustedes recojan la casa y este en orden cuando yo regrese, no estoy seguro de la hora así que no se molesten en esperarme despiertos, entendido?

-si bocchan! No se preocupe por nada! (Corre dentro la casa para decirle a Maylene y Bard mientras que extrañamente)

-jo..jo…jo

-Tanaka te lo encargo, que esos tres no quemen la mansión, a menos hasta mi regreso

-(se hace grande) como lo desee joven amo (fiuuuuu! Se desinfla y se vuelve chiquito)jo…jo…jo

Así paso toda la tarde ya eran las 7:45 esperaba en la puerta de su mansión junto con Sebastián a que llegara el carruaje que los llevaría con Alois, y llego, tan puntual como se esperaba de la nobleza; subieron al carruaje y esta empezó su camino; salieron de los "dominios" de Ciel…

-bocchan, si me permite preguntar… a donde nos dirigimos?

- a la mansión Trancy…

….

….

….

….

N/A: puff…. Ni siquiera yo me esperaba un resultado como este, así, la personaje nueva en la historia e la famosa condesa Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy, ella es famosa debido a los grandes asesinatos ocasionados en el siglo xvi a parte de Hungría; es mejor conocida como la condesa sangrienta; y es considerada como una de las primeras vampiras de la época, tuve la idea de meterlo debido a que me gusta mucho la historia de esta vampira y no se su carácter lo pongo en general como el de una persona seductora, traicionera, solitaria y sobre todo muy, muy fuerte en muchos sentidos, y no se exactamente como llegue al punto de poner a Alois como "el ser mas poderoso del inframundo" pero bueno cada quien sus ideas e imaginación no? Bueno cualquier duda comentario, si me gusto, no me gusto, esta lindo, es horrible, te falta mucho en fin demás cosas son muy bien aceptadas por mi, mientras me digan en que falle, o si les gusto, me gusta mucho leer sus ideas y comentarios, bueno sayo

Tratare de subir el próximo en un mes o máx. A finales de noviembre, (razón por la que hice este capitulo enorme…. En parte) ja ne

***Sam***


	3. Solo un favor

_-bocchan, si me permite preguntar… a donde nos dirigimos?_

_- a la mansión Trancy…_

Cap. 3 solo un favor

Ciel y Sebastián llegaron a la mansión, tocaron la puerta, para que enseguida se abrirá la puerta del otro lado, Elizabeth y de un momento a otro un alocado rubio se abalanzaba encima de un medio sorprendido conde cabello azul-grisáceo…

A-Ciel! Que alegría verte de nuevo! (Decía mientras abrazaba desmedidamente a Ciel)

C-Alois… podrías soltarme

A-(lo suelta) pasen, por favor (entran y cierran la puerta)… no esta igual que la ultima vez?... no es maravilloso?(ríe) esperaba que vinieras Ciel, Beth ya te conto no?, pero bueno pasen y siéntense es hora de la cena

La cena paso rápida y nada molesta; al contrario paso tranquila y sin ningún conflicto pronto dieron las 9, Beth recogió todo; a afuera se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la lluvia y no cualquier lluvia esta era una gran tormenta…

A-por que no se quedan, ya es tarde y la tormenta es muy fuerte

C-yo creo que es mejor…

A-prometo no hacer nada… malo…

S-lo sentimos pero…

C-está bien

S-bocchan….?

C-Alois tiene razón, la tormenta es muy fuerte, y será peligroso si nos vamos en estos momentos (dijo con su ya característica mirada seria y sin expresión alguna)

A-(sonríe) bien, Beth les enseñara sus habitaciones

E-Ciel,…. Sebastián, acompáñenme por favor (suben las escaleras y a quien le muestra primero la habitación es a Sebastián, se sigue junto con Ciel por el pasillo)

C-es verdad…

E-que es verdad Ciel?

C-que obedeces a todas las ordenes de Alois,…. eres como Claude…..?

E-no, mi querido Ciel, yo no traicionare a Alois, el es como un hijo para mi, nunca le causaría dolor ni tristeza y nunca le daría un motivo para odiarme… esta es tu habitación

C-buenas noches condesa…

E-Ciel… podría pedirte un favor…? (mirada algo triste y perdida)

Después de un largo rato la condesa salió de la habitación de Ciel y se fue a la suya a los pocos minutos todas las luces estaban apagadas y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la mansión eran los rayos y truenos que caían debido a la tormenta, en una habitación un pequeño rubio de ojos azules miraba, sentado en su cama abrazado sus rodillas, como caía la lluvia golpeteando contra la ventana, de no ser por que era un demonio-vampiro no hubiera escuchado que tocaban la puerta…

A- adelante, Beth,…. Ciel? Que...?

C- quería hablar contigo a solas…

A-si?

C- que paso después de que Hana consumió tu alma?

A-ah,… eso….pues… Pensé que ya no estaría solo, justo como ella había dicho… pero no fue así, oía la voz de mi hermano pero nunca lo pude encontrar,… y el…... no estaba feliz, quería ir a un lugar feliz y lleno de paz y ahí solo había oscuridad… paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche que una persona me estaba buscando…

C-Elizabeth…

A-Hana, no dejaba que se acercara ni un poco a mí; en un momento aquella persona dejo de luchar y persistir; mi hermano quería salir de ese lugar, así que logre llegar a esa persona y le pedí que me liberara, a mí y a mi hermano, así lo hizo…. Después pasaron cosas sin importancia,… Hana me convirtió en un demonio y Beth en un vampiro… eso es todo…

C-te sentías solo?

A-(ríe un poco) siempre he estado solo Ciel, pero desde que tengo a Beth a mi lado esa soledad ha ido desapareciendo… eso me pone feliz (le da una hermosa sonrisa sincera a Ciel) por fin he sido importante para alguien… en verdad…

C-y si, Beth desapareciera tu….?

A-…- supongo que…. Seria como antes…, por que las preguntas?

C-(esquivando su mirada) curiosidad… mañana…

A-eh?

C-eres invitado a la mansión Phantomhive mañana en la tarde para la hora de la comida…. Si no tienes nada más importante…

A-(lo abraza eufóricamente) no, no tengo nada mas importante que hacer (ríe) que lindo eres Ciel!

C-suéltame…

A- No quiero! (lo recuesta sin soltarlo) duerme conmigo Ciel…

C-por que tendría que hacerlo (serio, como siempre)

A-por que no pienso dejarte ir (lo mira a los ojos y empieza a reír un poco, vuelve a recostarse y lo abraza fuertemente) me alegra que no te resistas…

C_-("está bien condesa… cumpliré a su petición")_…no tengo por que hacerlo…. No pienso irme

A- ciertamente me sorprende tu actitud, aunque me esta gustando que seas tan dócil

C-…..-ya duérmete

A-esta bien pero no te soltare…. Te quiero Ciel…

C-….

A la mañana siguiente Sebastián pregunto a Beth donde se encontraba su joven amo y esta le dijo donde estaba su habitación, el fue pero no lo encontró, en cambio Beth toco levemente a la puerta de Alois, y luego entro para abrir las cortinas y despertarlo y se encontró con una de las mas hermosas imágenes

Ciel estaba acostado en un lado de la cama y Alois estaba parcialmente encima de el, ambos lucían tan lindos dormidos, la luz pegada parcialmente en sus rostros y el cabello de ambos brillaba con el toque de esos rayos.

E-(sonríe) Alois…. Ciel….despierten, ya es hora de levantarse! (Alois es el primero en abrir los ojos)

A-(se soba los ojos y luego voltea y ve a Ciel a un lado de el y lo abraza suavemente para no despertarlo) hoy tengo una invitación para ir a la mansión Phantomhive por la tarde, a la hora de la comida no es así…. Sebastián (sonríe) (Sebastián estaba parado en el portal de la habitación, mirando aquella escena con una mirada sumamente seria)

E-bueno de ser así, por que no se quedan al desayuno, y en la tarde vamos (voltea a ver a Alois y luego a Sebastián) les parece?

A-por mi esta muy bien, Beth

S-yo acatare las ordenes que me de bocchan (tenia mil maneras diferentes de contestarle a ese rubio pero se contuvo)

A-bien… Ciel… Ciel (lo mueve un poco) Ciel…. Despierta

C-(medio abre los ojos ve a Alois y luego a todos las demás personas que están en la habitación) que hora es?

S-es… (Es interrumpido por cierto rubio)

A-no me digas que tienes cosas que hacer por que no dejare que hagas nada de eso (lo dice en forma medio de orden-puchero) hoy vallamos de paseo

S-de paseo?

A-si

E-si me disculpan iré a preparar el desayuno, con su permiso (se retira)

S-Alois-sama, lo lamento pero tengo que cambiar de ropa a MI bocchan, si me permite…

A-es verdad, aunque yo podría hacerlo…. (Le lanza una mirada retativa a Sebastián)

C-ese es el trabajo de Sebastián, es uno de sus muchos labores como mayordomo

A-está bien, tomare un baño…. (Se mete en el cuarto de baño, mientras Sebastián empieza a desabrochar el camisón que trae su bocchan)

S-invito al joven Alois a la mansión?

C-si…. algún problema con eso?

S-(se contiene de responderle algo de lo que podría arrepentirse) no….ninguno

Después de esa última pregunta se crea un largo silencio, al terminar de vestir a su bocchan simplemente no puede contenerse…

S-hay alguna razón para que lo haya invitado?

C-no (se levanta de la cama) ninguno en especial, que no puedo invitar a quien yo quiera a mi mansión

S-no me refería a eso bocchan, tan solo me gustaría saber desde cuando se lleva tan bien con el joven Alois

C-eso no es algo que te debería importar…

S-….tiene razón…..

Ciel sale de la habitación y se dirige al comedor, mientras Sebastián va camino a la cocina y hay se encuentra a Beth preparando el desayuno.

E-hola…Sebastián…. necesitas algo? (su tono suena muy cortante)

S-yo….

E-si estas preocupado por saber las intenciones de mi niño, puedes tranquilizarte…, (suspiro)... no son malas

S-….-

E-onegai, sigue cuidando a mi pequeño Ciel como hasta ahora

S-eso no es necesario pedírmelo, es mi deber

E-no,… no es solo deber… ambos lo sabemos; no? "querido mayordomo" si me disculpas debo llevar la comida a la mesa

S- Tú haces todo lo que te dice ese "mocoso" por que? No tienes una causa tan fuerte como lo es un contrato o algo parecido

E-lo hago, por que lo quiero, Sebastián, por que mi niño es muy importante para mi (lo que dice, lo dice con un tono verdaderamente sincero)

S-si lo acabas de conocer como puedes decir algo como eso, no lo conoces realmente

E-Sebastián, Sebastián, Sebastián, (suspiro) aun no lo comprendes verdad? No es necesario conocer a la persona para sentir un afecto por ella, eso es algo que se siente muy en el fondo, es solo que a veces a los humanos les cuesta mucho aceptarlo pero con el paso del tiempo se dan cuenta de ello,….. puff pero si a un humano le cuesta entenderlo que puedo esperar de un demonio

S-pero tu entiendes eso, o me equivoco?

E-yo no soy demonio, lindo, soy un vampiro, y no cualquier vampiro… tu conoces perfectamente la razón por la que lo digo (le lanza una misteriosa sonrisa y sale de la cocina)

En el comedor ya están sentados Alois y Ciel medio-conversando**********

A-Ciel, pensé que después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos no aceptarías mi invitación, ni mucho menos esperaba una invitación tuya

C-no fue tu culpa… fue todo culpa de ese demonio

A-… (Sonríe tristemente)… Claude…..acaso es difícil pedir que alguien llegue a quererme realmente…?

C-…Beth te quiere…. Para ella tú eres como un valioso tesoro que debe proteger de todo, a cualquier precio….

A-…tu me quieres?

C-… (Reflexiona muy bien la respuesta que va a dar)…..- supongo que si no sintiera aun que sea un poco de afecto por ti, no habría venido hasta aquí… (Voltea a verlo)…no crees?

A- (de los labios de Alois solo se escapa una pequeña sonrisa ante tal comentario, en eso llega Beth)…si…

E-lamento la tardanza, tuve un pequeño "inconveniente" en la cocina

A-Ciel, quédate aquí, en la tarde podremos ir contigo si!

C-….si

A-que tienes, tu no eres así! Tan complaciente con las personas…

C- (da el ultimo sorbo a su te) nada, no me pasa nada en absoluto… aun así me recordaste que aun tengo asuntos que arreglar, así que después de todo si me tengo que retirar, la invitación es a las tres de la tarde…. Vámonos! Sebastián!

S-si, (Beth los acompaña a la salida, Alois tan solo ve como se va el carruaje, y desaparece entre los arboles)

A-Beth… (Cierran la puerta y caminan por el vestíbulo)

E-que sucede? Te noto preocupado

A-tu conociste a Ciel desde hace mucho tiempo…. Y tienes un contrato pendiente que hiciste con sus bisabuelos, no es así?

E-así es, querido Alois…

A-cual fue la razón de ese contrato,… su causa….

E- eso fue hace mucho tiempo…y aun así, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace un par de días….

w w w w w w w w w w w

S-bocchan, usted podría decirme la causa de ese contrato que hicieron sus bisabuelos con esa vampira

C-aun que no es muy grato de contar no tengo ningún inconveniente… hace aproximadamente 180 años, hubo una terrible enfermedad en Londres "la peste negra" aparentemente no tenia cura, pero en menos de 10 años se podría decir que se extermino por completo… o eso pensaban, a mi bisabuelo le gustaba mucho hacer viajes para revisar la producción de las fabricas futom, viajaba a Grecia, Italia, Hungría, y muchas mas….

w w w w w w w w w w w

E-en uno de sus viajes llego a la india, en muy mal momento,… para el… 3 días después volvió a Londres, muy feliz y satisfecho de su trabajo, todo estaba sumamente bien y controlado, nada podría salir mal o eso pensaba…. A la semana contrajo "la peste negra" los doctores trataron de controlarla, lo estaban logrando, sin embargo...a los 2 días contrajo viruela, y por si eso fuera poco fue la mas grave de todas, la viruela hemorrágica; parecía que ya estaba condenado a muerte, que ya no tenia salvación, y no exactamente por que no encontraran cura sino por que ningún doctor de Londres, se atrevía a ir a la mansión a verlo, no, todos tenían miedo de terminar contagiados…. su bisabuelo estaba desahuciado, y su bisabuela no sabia que hacer….

W w w w w w w w w w

C- entonces uno de esos días, el ya estaba agonizando "era el final" pensaba el, estaba en su cama, recostado, sin ninguna esperanza de vida, sin embargo, ahí, en el marco de la ventana estaba un bella dama, de ojos color miel, y cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura y volaba con el viento que soplaba, ella lo veía fijamente, le dio una sonrisa que mi bisabuelo, no supo si tomarlo como burla o que…. Aquella mujer se acerco a mi bisabuelo, lentamente, hasta estar a una distancia comprensible, se acerco a su oído y las palabras que se escucharon de su boca fueron: "quieres vivir"

*********************_*flash back**************************_

_En una gran habitación color azul rey, se encuentra una cama en medio de esta, y en ella se allá un hombre recostado, con muchas ronchas provocadas a causa de la viruela, a leguas se veía que estaba agonizando…._

_Un fuerte viento azota y abre las ventanas fuertemente…. Al incorporarse el hombre puede ver una imagen de la cual se queda sin habla…._

_Hay en el marco de la ventana se halla sentada una bella mujer de cabello largo y lacio de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, una rosa roja adorna ese hermosa cabello, unos ojos color miel, que hipnotizarían a cualquiera lo ven detenidamente, trae puesto un vestido color magenta, con un corset sumamente apretado color negro, las uñas son de un color rojo oscuro, su vestido tiene las características de un vestido del siglo xvi, _

_Esta mujer se levanta de donde esta y se dirige hasta donde se encuentra el hombre, y le susurra al oído:_

_-quieres vivir?.._

_-….si….. _

_-(se separa para verlo a los ojos) yo… puedo…curarte de esa extraña enfermedad_

_-eso es…. Imposible, nadie puede ayudarme…_

_-yo no soy nadie, y puedo curarte… por com—ple—to, claro que si no quieres? (finge irse)_

_-no! Espera,…. Que es lo que quieres?..._

_-aquí están mis condiciones, solo necesitas firmar aquí y todo arreglado… ( le da un papel)_

_-…. (Después de leer un momento)… ceder a... Londres?_

_-tu descendencia ha protegido esta ciudad por generaciones, al igual que tu, si yo cometiera asesinatos, robos u otra cosa, me vería implicada en muchos problemas, con mis superiores, y con esos shinigamis, por eso, necesito de tu permiso… o acaso te importan todas esas personas que se negaron a ayudarte aun cuando tu hiciste mucho por ellas? ..._

_-… (Piensa por un momento)…mi familia no sufrirá por este contrato verdad?_

_-en absoluto, todos se verán implicados, excepto tu…y tu familia…. estas de acuerdo con mis condiciones?_

_-….. Si (toma una pluma de uno de sus cajones y firma el documento, luego se lo da a Beth)_

_-perfecto… (Enrolla el documento y lo guarda) haber quédate quieto…. (Con una de sus manos hace un movimiento y de la boca del señor sale un liquido negro, Beth lo mete en una botella y lo tapa) listo… bueno mi labor termino, vendré en una semana a confirmar el trato, espero no rompas tu promesa…. (Se va hacia la ventana y apunto de irse…)_

_-espera! Que,… que eres tu!_

_-watashi?..(se rie un poco y luego lo mira)... Watashi wa the vampire… (Salta por el marco de la ventana, el hombre ya curado se levanta de la cama y se asoma corriendo por la ventana y solo ve como se pierde entre los arboles aquella mujer que le salvo la vida)_

********************fin flash back**********************

C-mi bisabuelo espero y espero pero Elizabeth nunca llego, aquella mujer misteriosa que le salvo la vida

S-y ese contrato en el que cedió a Londres fue la causa de que el apellido Phantomhive se manchara…

C-si…

A-y por que nunca volviste?

E-no fue cosa mía lindo, mis superiores no me dejaron salir, cuando logre escapar ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y el ya había muerto, así que tuve que buscar al mas reciente de sus descendientes y este… era Ciel, después del día que lo conocí, un shinigami llamado will me atrapo y me encerraron en una prisión "tu existencia es muy peligrosa" –dijeron, todos me abandonaron,…. Y volví a estar sola…. Completamente sola…. Pero ahora tengo a un niño muy lindo conmigo que quiero mucho y que debe empezar a arreglarse o se le hará tarde (sonríe plenamente)

*************************después de un rato en la mansión Phantomhive, en el estudio de Ciel*************

S-bueno si me disculpa, bocchan voy a preparar la comida, quiere algo en especial?

C-no…. (Como si adivinara los pensamientos de Sebastián)… pero no se te ocurra preparar algo que a "nuestro" invitado no le guste…

S-(se contiene, se queda quieto por un momento y termina por hacer una reverencia y dejar a Ciel solo en su estudio)

C-si lo que dijiste es cierto, ese día es hoy….aunque siempre sabes lo que pasara nunca puedes escapar de ese destino tan cruel que te toco vivir…. Y aun así, estabas feliz….

_**************flash back de la noche anterior***********************_

_C-buenas noches condesa… _

_E-Ciel… podría pedirte un favor…? (mirada algo triste y perdida)_

_C-claro…, que es?_

_E-(entran a la habitación y Beth cierra la puerta con llave y hecha ciertas cosas a la puerta, luego ve la mirada extrañada de Ciel sonríe y le dice tranquilamente) no te preocupes esto es solo para que nadie escuche nuestra platica, siéntate por favor_

_C-que sucede condesa? Nunca había visto una mirada como la de hace un momento en ti_

_E-Ciel, quiero que…. Quiero que cuides de Alois_

_C-que?..._

_E-no me refiero a que lo lleves a vivir a tu mansión ni que lo supervises día y noche, no!, tan solo, no quiero que lo dejes solo… _

_C-a que te refieres si tu estas con el por que tendría que estar solo…?_

_E-me queda poco tiempo Ciel…_

_C-que? De qué?( exaltado)_

_E-ya se acerca mi muerte, falta poco, muy poco…. Dakara! Quiero que cuides de el, me gustaría que debes en cuando vengas a verlo, a estar con el… tan solo un poco,… por favor Ciel!_

_C-por que quieres que no lo deje solo…? (tranquilo y serio)_

_E-yo se lo que es la soledad absoluta, Ciel, se lo que se siente tener el odio de todos sobre ti, que todos te desprecien, y que nadie quiera estar contigo solo por que fuiste creado en unas condiciones diferentes a las de todos, por que tuviste un trato diferente desde el principio…. Y sabes que…. Duele…. Duele mucho estar tan sola… por eso es que no quiero que Alois pase por eso, no quiero que sienta el dolor que yo sentí en todo este tiempo, no lo quiero! Onegai Ciel, harías eso por mi?_

_C-…no te puedo asegurar nada Elizabeth, pero… hare lo que pueda_

_E-muchas gracias Ciel!... Sabes Alois no es malo… nunca lo ha sido, comprendo que te hizo mucho daño pero….. Fue por que trataba de tener el amor de Claude, quería a alguien que lo amara, le hacia falta amor… el no tuvo la culpa de nada…._

_C-me sorprende la manera de proteger a tu querido descendiente,… pero eso yo…. Ya lo sabia… nunca lo culpe a él, verdaderamente, de nada…_

_E-(sonríe) bueno, no te molesto mas descansa Ciel, nos vemos en la mañana (acomoda a Ciel en su cama, lo tapa y sale de la habitación) (después de un momento en silencio en su habitación, se levanto con sumo cuidado y salió de su habitación, fue en busca de una habitación de alguien en especifico, cuando la encontró toco suavemente y al oír el esperado "adelante" entro y vio a un rubio que lo miraba con sorpresa en su rostro…)_

C-…estabas feliz de que aceptara ayudar a Alois…. Lo hare por ti Elizabeth, con esto saldare mi deuda contigo… y tal vez pueda comprender lo que el sintió, ya que yo nunca he sentido algo así, siempre han estado conmigo muchas personas (recuerda a todas las personas con las que ha vivido tantas cosas: lizzy, mailyn, bard, Finny, Tanaka, agni, Sebastián….)yo nunca he estado tan solo… como el lo ha estado… pero, doy mi palabra de que nunca volverá a estar solo de nuevo….

…

….

….

….

N/A:… (Sin comentarios)….. o.O simplemente, no tengo nada que decir… ya saben se acepta todo tipo de comentarios….. Bien debido a que ya conseguí a mi editora ella se hará cargo de apurarme, así que supongo que terminare en menos de 20 días cada capitulo, esperemos que lo logre, bien…. ja ne… _¬_ °

"_**aishiteru watashi chissai musume"**_


	4. Un juego

_C-…estabas feliz de que aceptara ayudar a Alois…. Lo hare por ti Elizabeth, con esto saldare mi deuda contigo… y tal vez pueda comprender lo que el sintió, ya que yo nunca he sentido algo así, siempre han estado conmigo muchas personas (recuerda a todas las personas con las que ha vivido tantas cosas: Lizzy, Maylene, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Agni, Sebastián….)yo nunca he estado tan solo… como el lo ha estado… pero, doy mi palabra de que nunca volverá a estar solo de nuevo…._

…_.._

Cap. 4 un juego

Ciel paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en su estudio, el repetitivo estruendo en la cocina, el vestíbulo, el comedor y el jardín le hacían recordar que en poco rato llegarían sus invitados, termino su trabajo en poco tiempo y se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto en absoluto cuando su mayordomo le había tocado la puerta y había entrado, y al parecer llevaba 5 minutos hablándole….

-bocchan!

-eh?... cuando… cuando llegaste…?

-(suspiro) hace cinco minutos bocchan… venia a decirle que "sus" invitados han llegado y lo esperan en el comedor

-mmmm…. Ya bajo

-que lo tenia tan pensativo?

-nada en especial, cosas de la empresa…

Sebastián y Ciel salieron del estudio del segundo y se dirigieron al comedor donde ya los esperaban Alois y Beth, Alois se encontraba sentado a la mesa y Beth estaba parada a su lado, justo como lo hacia Claude anteriormente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::: :::: ::::: :

_C- obedeces a todas las ordenes de Alois,…. eres como Claude…..?_

_E-no, yo no traicionare a Alois, el es como un hijo para mi, nunca le causaría dolor ni tristeza y nunca le daría un motivo para odiarme… _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

C-es verdad, ella dijo eso, cualquier persona dudaría de sus palabras, pero…. Por alguna razón… yo no puedo hacerlo… no puedo… (Y antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra a sus invitados un torbellino rosa entro por la entrada principal…)

L- SHIERUUUU! Shieru! Por que no me dijiste que tenias fiesta, que malo nunca me invitas a ninguna! (Hace unos de sus ya característicos berrinches)

C-Elizabeth, en primer lugar esta no es una fiesta, tan solo es una pequeña reunión, y en segundo no te llame por que hace apenas unas horas que estabas si no mal me equivoco en un viaje con tus padres

L-que me digas Lizzy! Y bueno, si, lo estaba… pero ya llegue! Y pudiste avisarme! Soy tu prometida Shieru!

C-(suspiro) está bien, Sebastián! prepara otra silla para Elizabeth

L-que me digas Lizzy!

A-(serio) ahora podrás ser la prometida de Ciel, pero te aseguro que eso no será por mucho….(en susurro)

Beth tan solo ríe un poco ante tal exclamación de su pequeño "hijo"

C-eh?, dijiste algo?

A-(sonríe) no, nada

L-(_lo sabia, no me equivoque al tomar esta elección; es el, sin duda alguna) _

Todos se sentaron a comer; Sebastián preparo una comida espectacular, todos comieron, ni una sola palabra salió de nadie durante esta, no fue sino hasta que acabaron que empezó una leve discusión empezando con un enojo de cierta chica rubia; se paro muy escandalosamente y golpeo la mesa, gritando:

L-vamos a algún lugar Shieru!

C-no puedo Elizabeth, no he terminado mi trabajo aun (_y aparte esta apunto de llover ¬¬)_

L-vamos, por favor shieruuu!

C-pero, es que no puedo Elizabeth, por favor… (_Creo que no se dio cuenta de eso ¬¬#)_

L-shieruuu!

C-Elizabeth yo…. (Interrumpido)

A-la señorita Elizabeth tiene razón Ciel, no seria mala idea, además bien puedes alejarte del trabajo por un rato, estar tanto tiempo haciendo eso te hará daño, no crees?

C-(suspiro) esta bien….

L-Bien! Hay que salir a dar una vuelta!

A-realmente el tiempo no es muy bueno en estos momentos, por que no jugamos aquí adentro

L-pues….

C-a que tipo de juego te refieres, Alois?

A- "el escondite"

C-el esc… (Lo volvieron a interrumpir)

L-si! Por favor shieruuu! Ese es mi juego preferido! (A punto de llorar)

C-(suspiro de resignación) y… quien cuenta?

A-yo contare! Seria de muy mala educación dejar que una dama lo hiciera, no crees? (lo decía con tal educación, que sorprendería a cualquiera, ja nadie se podría dar cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones ¬¬)

C-bien, Sebastián!, ordena a los demás que no interrumpan este juego, y que no estén haciendo destrucciones en la mansión ¬¬ (_a la mitad del juego y ser atacado por una explosión será muy problemático¬¬#_)

Mientras tanto Alois le hace una seña a Beth y le dice algo al oído. Luego ella regresa a su lugar con una sonrisa que daría miedo….

S-yes, my lord (se retira de la habitación,… un poco enojado, jajá)

A-Beth, tu podrías quedarte aquí cierto

E-pues si, aunque si Ciel me lo permite, podría ayudar en algo a sus sirvientes (le sonríe a Ciel)

C-si, no creo que haya problema

E-bien, entonces me retiro, buen juego a los 3 (le da una sonrisa misteriosa a Alois, y se va)

L-Shieru, quien era ella? _(tiene un vestido muy bonito :D ¡!)_

C-una vieja amiga de la familia…. Y mía también _(no le puedo decir que es una vampira)_

L-mmmm…. (_Que extraño no recuerdo a ningún conocido de la familia de Shieru parecida a ella)_

A-entonces empecemos, las reglas del juego son estas:

-se contara hasta el numero 25

-en ese tiempo ustedes se esconderán en la mansión; solo adentro,

-si llegan a salir de esta mansión serán suspendidos del juego; ya que seria bastante difícil encontrarlos

De ahí son las reglas tradicionales, el primero que encuentre será el siguiente en contar,…. Bien?

L-hai! _(Esto va a ser muy divertido_)

C_-(no entiendo por que dijo eso,.. con sus poderes bien nos podría encontrar sin ninguna dificultad)_

A-estas de acuerdo Ciel?

C-eh?... ah si…

A-bien, entonces empecemos, (se pone contra la pared y se cubre los ojos)…..1… 2…..…. 3…..… 4… 5….. 6….…. 7….. 8….. 9… 10….…. 11…. 12….…. 13…..

L-rápido Shieru! (Lizzy y Ciel suben rápidamente al segundo piso de la casa, Lizzy corre hacia el lado derecho y Ciel hacia el izquierdo, Lizzy se metió dentro de un closet que había en el pasillo, mientras que Ciel no sabia donde esconderse; en toda la mansión solo se escuchaba a Alois contar) 23….. 24….. y…. 25…

Ciel se metió rápidamente a una habitación esta se encontraba completamente oscura; dudo un poco sin embargo al escuchar que Alois se acercaba se metió y cerro la puerta se sentó en una de las esquinas del mismo lado donde la puerta, oía los pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba el,… cerca… mas cerca…. Y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se escondía Ciel, y luego… los pasos se alejaron de ahí… un leve suspiro provino de los labios de Ciel…pero… entonces escucho un sonido que definitivamente no vino de el…. Y unos labios susurraron suavemente en su oído….."Te encontré"….

C-AL..! (Le tapa la boca)

A-shhhhh… te escucharan (le destapa la boca)…quería estar a solas contigo…

C-por que...

A-tan solo quería hacer… esto (le voltea la cara y le da un casto beso en los labios)…. Te quiero Ciel…

C-Alois…. Que… que estas haciendo?...

A-….antes tan solo te deseaba…. Demo… ahora es diferente…. Te quiero Ciel…. Yo… me enamore de ti…

C-Alois están consiente de lo que estas diciendo…

A-si… (Lo abraza por la cintura)….lo estoy…

C-Alois suéltame!

A-ya te lo dije Ciel…. Te van a escuchar….

Mientras en la cocina se encuentra Beth; lavando los platos y Sebastián acomodando las cosas que se dejaron tiradas ahí...

E-Parece ser que se acerca una tormenta, no crees (viendo por una ventana)

S-si

E-que te pasa Sebastián estas muy callado…. (Sonriendo maliciosamente para si misma pero dado que esta de espaldas a Sebastián este lo pasa desapercibido)

S-…..

E-te preocupas demasiado, no creo que le pase nada a Ciel, no desconfíes tanto de mi pequeño por favor….

S-tengo razones para no desconfiar de el?

E-(suspiro) no, supongo que no, pero por favor, no crees que si algo hubiera pasado Ciel ya te hubiera llamado

S-…. No necesariamente….

E- (suspiro de resignación) esta bien, demo tan solo te recuerdo que mi lindo Ciel te dio claras instrucciones de que nadie debía interrumpir el juego y con eso puedo decir que tan bien se refería a ti…

S-eso…. ya lo se, pero no me dijo que tenia prohibido preocuparme

E-ja. Tienes razón…. Sabes, yo se perfectamente todo lo que esta pasando por la cabecita de mi pequeño Alois…. (Va hacia la puerta) Y no tienes de que preocuparte… (La abre y antes de salir de ahí)... o si? Antes de retirarme solo te recordare una pequeña cosa que deberías tener en mente… tu y mi querido Ciel tienen una relación de amo - mayordomo y esa relación nunca, escúchalo bien… nunca cambiara… recuérdalo bien Sebastián… (Se va)

S-dime algo que no sepa…... (Lo que le dijo Beth realmente lo había hecho enojar pero en el fondo sabia que tenia razón ellos eran amo – mayordomo, solo eso….. pero aun así no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie; incluido ese mocoso rubio, le quitara a SU bocchan….)

E-(afuera, caminando por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a diferentes habitaciones) bien, creo que ya es la hora… por fin mi pequeño entendió que yo hare y cumpliré a todas sus peticiones… puede que en el fondo lo sienta un poco por Sebastián….mmmmm no! Jajajajaja

M-señorita Beth se le ofrece algo?

E-eh?... oh no, muchas gracias Maylene, tan solo una preguntita donde están los demás?

M-están en la biblioteca, el joven amo nos ordeno que no lo interrumpiéramos, y ese fue el único lugar que se nos ocurrió que ahí no molestaríamos

E-si, esta bien Maylene muchas gracias (_perfecto tal y como lo predijo mi pequeño Alois) _(sonríe para si misma y continua caminando)

De repente mientras Beth sigue caminando se escuchan unos truenos sumamente fuertes, la tormenta había comenzado, a simple vista se podía decir que salir con ella era un suicidio seguro, en una de esas todas las luces se apagaron, y volvieron a caer truenos y relámpagos de la misma magnitud que iluminaron todo el corredor, mientras ella seguía caminando una bella chica rubia salió de un armario que allí se encontraba y se aferro fuertemente a Beth…

E-señorita, está bien, le sucede algo… (Fingiendo preocupación)

L-es que, los truenos que están cayendo son muy fuertes!... (Muy, pero muy asustada)

E-entendido, por favor acompáñeme le preparare un chocolate caliente que le aseguro le calmara los nervios

L-donde…donde están Shieru y Alois...? (Con un pequeño hipillo provocado por el miedo que tenia)

E-parece que aun están jugando, tú no te preocupes, apenas te prepare el chocolate iré a buscarlos… (La lleva hasta la cocina y le empieza a preparar un chocolate)

**************Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones….************************

C- (algo asustado por los truenos -[- aunque sea un conde sigue siendo un niño de 13 años-]-)

A-(mas asustado que Ciel, pero aun no llega al punto en el que esta Lizzy)

C-es una tormenta muy fuerte…

A-…si… (En este momento debe de estar en la cocina) Ciel… tienes miedo?

C-no (mintió, decirle la verdad seria un gran problema para el) ya tengo trece, no seria algo muy bueno que aun me dieran miedo esas cosas….

A-es verdad…. pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun sigues siendo un niño...

C-a quien le dices niño (entre frustrado y serio, voltea la cara a lo cual Alois aprovecha y lo besa por segunda ocasión) DEJA DE HACER ESO!

A-…No!...(ríe)

C-(va hacia la puerta mueve un poco la perilla y luego regresa al lugar donde se encontraba sentado) parece que aun sigue atorada… si no hacemos algo, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre

A-eso no estaría tan mal

(Si se preguntan, o se están diciendo - ¿Por qué no simplemente llama a Sebastián?- aquí esta la respuesta)

******************flash back***********************

_A-ya te lo dije Ciel…. Te van a escuchar…._

_C-y crees que a mi me importa mucho que me escuchen, no pienso quedarme aquí… y mucho menos contigo!...(va hacia la puerta e intenta abrirla con la sorpresa de que esta atorada y no se puede abrir incluso con su fuerza de demonio) que? Por que no se puede abrir?_

_A-a lo mejor se atoro con algo, no crees? (Me alegra que Beth allá cumplido con su parte)_

_C-si, tal vez… será mejor que llame a Sebastián…._

_A-siempre tan dependiente de el…._

_C-que tratas de decirme..?_

_A-que eres muy dependiente de tu mayordomo, y no se me hace muy bueno que tu….el gran conde…. El perro de la reina…. Dependa tanto de su mayordomo, a tal grado de que ni si quiera puedes vestirte por ti mismo…_

_C- (directo a su orgullo—ja-)…. (En un susurro casi imperceptible)….tienes razón…._

_A- y bien..? No ibas a llamar a tu mayordomo?_

_C-…..no es necesario…. Esperemos un momento… (Va y se sienta en un lugar de la habitación)_

_A-(lo logre!) pero por que, Ciel?... si estabas muy decidido hace un momento_

_C-no es nada… solo cambie de opinión…._

*******************fin flash back********************

C-(lo mira con una cara de pocos amigos) para mi si lo estaría... tal vez si entre los dos intentamos abrirla, logramos desatorarla

A-si, posiblemente funcione pero…. Puedo intentarlo yo solo, primero (se acerca a la perilla de la puerta)

C-no creo que tu puedas abrirl… (Y Alois abrió la puerta…..)

A-vez…, fácil… (Le da una linda sonrisa)

C-(se queda con una cara de medio- impresionado, asustado y muy molesto) (_es tan vergonzoso que un mocoso un año menor que yo sea mucho mas fuerte)_ (pasa a su lado y sale de la habitación)….yo la afloje….

A-está bien… tú lo hiciste… (Va justo atrás de él, siguiéndolo) aun falta buscar a Elizabeth

C-con lo fuerte que esta la tormenta ya debió haber salido de su escondite, ella le tiene mucho miedo a los relámpagos…

A-enserio...! No lo sabía….! (Mintió)

C-si, le tiene mucho terror a las tormentas tan fuertes como esta… (Se asoma por una de las ventanas y ve el carruaje de Elizabeth yéndose de la mansión muy apresuradamente…) que? Acaso está loca! Como se le ocurre que puede irse en medio de esta tormenta es muy peligroso! Sebastián! Sebastián! (Corre y baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, la abre y ve a Beth recogiendo pedazos de lo que parece una taza) Beth donde esta Sebastián?

E-Sebastián?.. Fue a acompañar a la señorita Lizzy a su mansión, por qué?

C-pero, por qué; es decir como se le pudo ocurrir a Elizabeth irse con semejante tormenta…!

E-yo trate de detenerla pero simplemente se rehusó… dijo que quería irse de aquí lo más rápido posible

C-y sabes por qué fue eso, no te dijo nada?

E-no…Absolutamente nada

Alois solo se encontraba viendo todo desde el marco de la puerta, sonriendo…

A-bueno, tal vez tenia sus razones, aparte si Sebastián es el que la esta acompañando no hay de que preocuparse o si?

C-no, supongo que no.

***********flash back******************

_L-donde…donde están Shieru y Alois...? (Con un pequeño hipillo provocado por el miedo que tenia)_

_E-parece que aun están jugando, tú no te preocupes, apenas te prepare el chocolate iré a buscarlos… (La lleva hasta la cocina y le empieza a preparar un chocolate)_

_L-Shieru me dijo que eras una vieja amiga de la familia… es verdad?_

_E-pues, si, se podría decir que soy vieja amiga suya… _

_L-mmmmm es que realmente yo no te recuerdo,… desde hace cuanto que conociste a la familia de Shieru?_

_E-se podría decir que desde hace mucho, realmente, mucho tiempo…. Esta listo (se lo entrega a Lizzy) pero tenga cuidado esta un poco (se escucha el sonido de algo rompiéndose, al parecer la taza se callo de las manos de Lizzy)… caliente…. yo lo recojo señorita no se preocupe_

_L-no, también fue mi culpa, yo le ayudare (las dos están arrodilladas recogiendo los pedazos de la taza)_

_E-esta bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado, ya que, podría cortarse… (Sonríe para si misma)_

_L-no se preocupe no me… ouch! (Se corto y su dedo comenzó a sangrar)_

_E-ve, se lo dije, haber déjeme revisarla… (Toma la mano de Elizabeth, y recoge con uno de sus dedos una gota de la sangre de Lizzy, y luego la bebe)(Sonríe)_

_L-que esta haciendo…?_

_E-nada, sabes…. Yo conozco a la familia de Ciel desde hace siglos, ya que yo…. Soy una vampira (sus ojos se vuelven de un color carmesí, sumamente fuerte) (al mismo tiempo los ojos de una sorprendida Lizzy se volvieron vacios y sin vida)_

_E-ahora tu no tienes ninguna intención de quedarte en esta mansión cierto?_

_L-yo no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme en esta mansión _

_E- tu te iras en este preciso momento a tu mansión, sin dar ni una sola explicación a nadie _

_L-me iré de inmediato, sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie…_

_E-y en cuanto llegues a tu casa te dormirás y a la mañana siguiente escribirás una carta en la que canceles tu compromiso con Ciel, en la que no le darás ni una sola explicación aparente_

_L-yo me dormiré y mañana en la mañana mandare una carta cancelando mi compromiso con Ciel, sin dar una explicación… (Ella tan solo repetía las cosas que le decía la condesa, de una manera vacia y muy mecánicamente, como un robot…)_

_E-le ordenaras a Sebastián que te acompañe a tu mansión, e impedirás que el llegue a negarse_

_L-le ordenare a Sebastián que me acompañe, sin dejar que el se niegue _

_E-y nunca, volverás a acercarte a Ciel, ni a su mansión a menos que sean razones de vida o muerte y aun así nunca recordaras tu compromiso con el_

_L-yo no volveré a acercarme a Ciel, solo que sean razones de vida o muerte y nunca recordare mi compromiso con el_

_E-perfecto, a la cuenta de tres despertaras… 1…..2…..3…!_

_L-que….que paso? _

_E-no lo se señorita simplemente se quedo muy pensativa, (ve como Lizzy se levanta de donde estaba y se dirige a la salida) señorita pero… a donde va? _

_L-yo… yo me tengo que ir, tengo que irme a mi mansión en este preciso momento…_

_E-pero… con esta tormenta piensa irse? Es muy peligroso_

_L-yo...le pediré a Sebastián que me acompañe…_

_E-y si se niega, señorita,… no seria mejor esperar a que la tormenta termine?_

_L-el no..., yo no dejare que se niegue… muchas gracias por su amabilidad, me retiro… (Sale de la cocina y va caminando despacio hasta que se pierde de vista)_

_E-perfecto…. Ya no hay que preocuparse por la doncella Middlerfor (sonríe) será mejor que recoja esto rápido, alguien podría cortarse… jajajaja…_

_*********************fin flash back**************************_

Después de lo que le explico Beth, Ciel llamo a sus sirvientes y les dijo que se pusieran a hacer sus deberes ya que el juego había concluido…como Sebastián aun no llegaba y la tormenta no parecía terminar Ciel se subió a su estudio acompañado de Alois y Beth… después de un gran rato en silencio Alois se quedo dormido en un pequeño sofá que estaba pegado a una de las paredes del estudio, a la derecha del escritorio de Ciel…

E-descansa lindo… (Acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza de Alois) parece que ya terminaste tu trabajo, no? Ciel…

C-si… es todo por hoy…

E-me alegro, el trabajar es bueno pero hasta cierto punto, a veces tanta responsabilidad y trabajo pueden hacerte mucho daño…

C-le tienes mucho afecto, a veces me pregunto como fue que te encariñaste tanto con él en tan poco tiempo

E-(ríe un poco) eres la segunda persona que me hace esa pregunta, sabes para sentir que alguien es especial para ti, basta con saber que puede estar o se puede ir, y nada cambiara… sabes me gustaría contarte una historia…

….

…..

…..

….

N/A:realmente no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo solo que agradezco mucho sus reviews, estos son muy importantes para mi, me dan muchos motivos para continuar escribiendo y muchas gracias por comprender mi situación, por suerte ya estoy mucho mejor…. En cierto sentido, ya estoy recuperada

Kira Kuran te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews y el hecho de que me sigas y tu apoyo me hace muy feliz, muchísimas gracias, fans como tu hacen que me sienta feliz de escribir, gracias por tu comprensión y apoyo, de verdad… y espero que este cap. Sea de tu agrado, que tengas un muy lindo año y que te la pases muy feliz hoy y siempre. Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos…

***Sam***


	5. El contrato

_C-le tienes mucho afecto, a veces me pregunto como fue que te encariñaste tanto con él en tan poco tiempo_

_E-(ríe un poco) eres la segunda persona que me hace esa pregunta, sabes para sentir que alguien es especial para ti, basta con saber que puede estar o se puede ir, y nada cambiara… sabes me gustaría contarte una historia…_

Cap. 5… El contrato

C-que tipo de historia?

E-ven, siéntate, y escucha… esta historia se desarrolla entre los años 1585 y 1611…. Por principios del año 1585, Hungría se hallaba en constantes guerras, en una pequeña ciudad de ahí vivía cierta doncella de la clase mas alta, todos sus familiares y conocidos de la nobleza decían que ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había, ella se había casado a una edad muy joven con un gran noble de su misma clase, la boda que ellos dos tuvieron fue arreglada por sus padres, este joven era muy guapo y amable con ella sin embargo constantemente se iba a la guerra y la dejaba sola … a pesar de que aquella doncella tenia la hermosa compañía de sus cinco hijos, y también la de sus sirvientes, se sentía inevitablemente sola… así pasaron algunos meses… sola, mas tarde nuestra doncella conoció a un pintor del pueblo vecino al parecer su esposo lo había traído como un obsequio para ella, un esclavo… sin embargo ella encontró en el a mas que un simple sirviente, pronto se convirtió en su confidente y amigo y pocas semanas… se convirtió en su amante….. ambos se amaban… inevitablemente a la llegada de su esposo la doncella lo dejo en libertad, le dijo que se fuera lejos, que escapara… y así lo hizo, pero antes de irse le dijo que regresaría solo por ella… y así, la linda doncella volvió a quedarse sola….hasta que su padre le dio la compañía de su madrastra, ella practicaba brujería y magia tanto blanca como negra… ciertamente eso no ayudo a la doncella de nuestra historia….y por si fuera poco un día de esos le dieron la noticia de que su esposo había muerto en batalla… Al pasar de los años y debido a cierto acontecimiento…. Empezó a tomar muy en cuenta los consejos que su madrastra le daba… y a los pocos años ella misma hacia rituales y hechizos con magia negra… mas tarde su madrastra murió, o al menos eso le dijeron a ella, tan triste estaba nuestra pequeña doncella que simplemente empezó a hacer uso de la brujería mas seguido… hasta que por graves acusaciones de habitantes del pueblo fue enjuiciada… al borde de la muerte la bella doncella recibió una visita bastante ….interesante, es la palabra, era aquel pintor que había conocido hace un par de años atrás… el le devolvió la vida, literalmente… la doncella cayo en un profundo sueño y despertó en un hermoso castillo, tan grande como esta mansión, o mas, al parecer era el "hogar" de aquel pintor… este era el mas poderoso de todos los vampiros, el era ….el rey… debido a que esta doncella estaba casi muerta, fue convertida por el gran vampiro en una vampira tan poderosa como el… pero sin alcanzarlo… pasaron unas semanas antes de que la noticia de la nueva "reina" fuera difundida por gran parte del territorio donde los vampiros habitaban… y en cuanto estos se enteraron se levanto una incesante lucha, inevitablemente entraron al castillo, ….y asesinaron al rey…..el le dio una ventaja de tiempo a la bella doncella para que escapara…así lo hizo ella corrió y corrió hasta estar lo mas lejos del castillo con el paso de los días los poderes del gran vampiro fueron cedidos a la doncella, sin embargo cuando ella regreso al castillo para reclamar su lugar, ellos ya habían elegido nuevo rey, sin importarles en absoluto las tradiciones… ni nada… obviamente ella ya no podía volver ahí así que anduvo vagando hasta que encontró una pequeña casa donde vivir alejada de todos, pasadas algunas semanas salió a dar una vuelta al pueblo… y todos la evitaban… se alejaban cuando ella pasaba… todos la ignoraban… la hacían a un lado… sola… sola… siempre sola… sin nadie a su lado, fue ahí cuando volvió a ver a su querida madrastra, paso con ella la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que ella murió, y así quedo otra vez sola… pronto esta doncella dejo el mundo donde se encontraba y empezó a vengarse de las personas que tanto daño le habían hecho… mas tarde se puso a buscar sin descanso a alguien que la remplazara….lo encontró y ahora esa doncella es muy feliz…. Y ya no esta sola

C-esa doncella eras tu, verdad?

E-así es mí querido Ciel, al parecer los demás vampiros me odiaron por convertirme en vampira en unas condiciones diferentes a las de ellos, me odiaron por tener tantos privilegios desde el principio…. Por no ser igual a ellos… y así me destruyeron poco a poco con su indiferencia dejándome en una absoluta soledad… (Su mirada era sumamente sombría y triste)

C-una muy interesante historia Beth, esa es la razón por la que no quieres que se quede solo…

E-si, en parte, y también por que…. Yo conozco… se perfectamente todo lo que harán en cuanto logren hacerme caer… primero trataran de quitarle los poderes que le serán transmitidos a mi muerte… y cuando lo hagan… lo mataran… por envidia… por odio… por que no pueden ver que alguien es superior a ellos… sin embargo, esta vez no son solo vampiros… sino también demonios,…

C-no entiendo, como podría ayudarte yo en eso?

E-te explicare lindo, ahí es donde tu me ayudaras muchísimo, sabes hay una gran leyenda muy conocida en todo el inframundo y esta ha pasado de boca en boca por absolutamente todo el mundo de ahí….. La leyenda cuenta que existe una persona del mundo humano que hizo un contrato con un demonio, este se degrado completamente hasta llegar al nivel de un vil mayordomo todo… por esa alma humana, cuentan que en cierto momento llego otro demonio el cual se intereso en el alma de ese humano, a pesar de que este mismo ya tenia contratista, y por esa pequeña alma humana se desato una pelea a muerte entre esos dos demonios… terminando con un ganador, el mayordomo-demonio de aquel humano…. Sin embargo este humano termino convirtiéndose en demonio convirtiendo eso en un contrato eterno… (Ciel tan solo hace una mueca y se voltea)

C-sigo sin entender como podría ayudarte eso?

E-mira, Ciel, los demonios te respetan… te respetan a tal grado que ni siquiera se atreverían a hacerle un solo rasguño a tu mansión

C-pero eso, por que es….? Realmente no lo entiendo…

E-yo no tengo obligación a informarte de esto pero bueno… aunque ya debiste haberte dado cuenta, Sebastián no es un demonio común como cualquier otro… el es uno de los demonios mas poderosos, mas fuertes… de la clase mas alta y mas pura por así decir, un demonio al que debes de tener miedo y sobre todo respeto… por eso, el humano que logro doblegar a este gran demonio y hacer un contrato eterno con el, logrando al mismo tiempo que este no rompiera el contrato impuesto… es aun mas importante y se le debe de tener un respeto tan grande que ni tu mismo llegarías a imaginar alguna vez

C-…es por eso que quieres que me quede a su lado… con eso lograrías evitarle daño alguno a tu sustituto…

E-exacto…

C-me impresionas mucho condesa, realmente eres bastante perspicaz y muy precisa con todas tus acciones, una persona que no duda ante nada… ni nadie, bien como te lo prometí, tendrás toda la ayuda y apoyo de mi parte… (Sonríe un poco para si mismo)

E-gracias Ciel…

C-y, Alois ya lo sabe?

E-que cosa?

C-todo lo que me has contado, acerca de la predicción de tu muerte y lo que pasara después de esta…

E-no,… realmente me gustaría que no le dijeras nada…

C-pero por que?... siendo tu sustituto debería de saberlo, o no?

E-es que… realmente no me parece una buena idea… por favor, no le digas nada acerca de esto,… si te lo he dicho a ti, es por que en cierta forma… confió en ti…

C-sooka, si es así, te doy mi palabra, de que no diré absolutamente nada, sin embargo hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

E-que es, Ciel?

C-hasta ahora me has dicho que Sebastián es uno de los demonios más poderosos…

E-así es, se podría decir que el es el mas fuerte de todos…

C-y aun teniendo eso en cuenta… hubo cierta vez en que tu lo derrotaste, no es así?

E-pues….si… de hecho esa no ha sido la primera vez

C-en conclusión, tu eres mucho mas fuerte que Sebastián, o me equivoco?

E-… si… yo soy mas fuerte que el…

C-entonces si se supone que nadie puede vencer a Sebastián… como es que podrían vencerte a ti? Y si te llegaran a vencer, no también podrían vencerlo a el?

E-como se esperaba de ti…. en ambos razonamientos estas en lo correcto… y responder a esas preguntas me seria muy difícil, sin embargo tratare de hacerlo lo mas claro posible… mis poderes están divididos a la mitad… ya que la mitad de ellos están con mi niño… y la mitad conmigo lo cual hace que yo me debilite notablemente… esa es la respuesta a la primera en cuanto a la segunda… no, no podrían vencerlo y si acaso tuvieran el poder para hacerlo,… no lo harían por que el esta contigo y como ya lo dije antes ellos te respetan bastante… (Ciel se queda muy pensativo)

A-(un poco agitado, y adormilado) Beth…?

E-si, que sucede?

A- Beth… tengo mucha sed…... Podrías darme agua

E-claro… (Toma uno de los vasos que se encuentran en una charola ahí y empieza a servir agua en él) (lo ve algo raro) Alois… te sientes bien?

A-no…. La garganta…. Me arde y tengo mucha sed…

E-(deja caer el vaso al piso, este se rompe en miles de pedazos, Ciel esta a punto de decir algo hasta que ve la expresión de miedo y sorpresa que tiene Beth) no puede…ser, nunca pensé que tendría tan poco tiempo… Alois, nos vamos de inmediato (la tormenta aun continua) Ciel, muchas gracias por todo pero nos tenemos que ir (carga a Alois en sus brazos)

C-que? Pero por que? Que sucede?

E-es una larga explicación Ciel, pero ten por seguro que si no nos vamos de inmediato tu y tus sirvientes correrán mucho peligro

C-por tu expresión y el estado de Alois podría jurar que van a buscar algo de sangre, o me equivoco?

E-si… es por eso que nos tenemos que ir de inmediato… (Se dirige hacia la puerta)

C-condesa, espere un momento…

E-Ciel entiende que no puedo esperar, es peligroso… para ti…

C-por favor condesa espere un momento…. Y hazme el favor de acostar a Alois en donde estaba

E-pero Ciel… (Antes de poder decir algo mas voltea y ve a Ciel de espaldas medio sentado sobre su escritorio y desatando el delgado cordón que estaba atado a su cuello y desabotonándose su saco…) Ciel….

C-has lo que te dije (quitándose el saco y desabotonando un par de botones de su camisa)

E-(sin esperar ni un momento va y recuesta a Alois en el sofá) ah…. hai!

A-Beth... quiero agua…. (Sus hermosos ojos azules cambian en ciertos momentos a un color carmesí y luego vuelven a su color original)

E-Alois…

C-(se baja de su escritorio donde dejo su saco y se dirige hasta donde esta Alois… se pone de rodillas y lo abraza, todo con una expresión seria y fría) toma de mi sangre

E-Ciel...?

A-(con mucha dificultad) Ciel…. Que… que rayos estas diciendo…. Yo…. yo no pienso hacerte mas daño…

C-y yo pienso dejar que maten a mas personas… haz lo que te dije!

A-que no! …. Ya te dije… que… yo no quiero dañarte…. De nuevo…

C-…la muerte de las personas causan el sufrimiento de la reina y su sufrimiento también es el mío…

A-(sin palabras)…... de verdad… lo siento….(al termino de esto sus ojos se vuelven de un fuerte carmesí, mordiendo con fuerza el terso cuello del de ojos zafiro, Ciel solo sentía como poco a poco comenzaba perder algo de fuerza, sentía una agradable calidez en su cuello… trataba de mantenerse calmado y tranquilo, para evitar alterar al pequeño vampiro que bebía de su sangre… y a la condesa que tan solo se mantenía de pie, y un poco confundida por las acciones que había tomado el pequeño de ojos zafiro, tratando de disimular su preocupación torno a salir de la habitación con la excusa de vigilar que nadie viniera, aunque aquel rubio también se encontraba un poco perdido ante esos actos, no podía negar que verdaderamente lo estaba disfrutando tener al oji-zafiro ahí a su disposición, saboreando esa deliciosa sangre que había anhelado desde que lo había vuelto a ver, esa tarde en su mansión… definitivamente disfrutaría de ese momento,… aferrándose mas a ese pequeño y orgulloso conde que tanto quería…

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento un realmente alterado y frustrado demonio salía de la mansión Middlerfor; con, al parecer, mucha prisa…a penas llevaba un cuarto del camino cuando empezó a sentir un dolor y ardor muy grande en la mano que tenia la marca del contrato; a los pocos minutos de haber empezado a sentir tales síntomas su hermoso guante blanco se fue tiñendo de un oscuro carmesí… para el eso fue, sin duda alguna, una señal de que su bocchan lo necesitaba, tenia que llegar lo mas rápido posible; el hecho de que la señorita Elizabeth se pusiera caprichosa con el para que la acompañara a su mansión en ese preciso momento no le parecía anormal; lo que realmente le sorprendía y le parecía muy extraño fue que Elizabeth quisiera irse justo en medio de una tormenta teniendo en cuenta el terror que le tiene a estas… "_Sin duda esto fue obra de esa vampira_"… eso es lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos; también se estaba preguntando el motivo de esta acción, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que por su mente pasara ese nombre, que el tanto detestaba… _"Alois… Trancy"_…. Iba a mitad del camino cuando, su mano dejo de doler, con un poco de curiosidad por esto, tomo las riendas con su otra mano y con sus dientes logro quitarse el guante de la mano del contrato, sus labios no dijeron palabra alguna, sus pensamientos fueron totalmente borrados y su rostro tan solo mostraba un deje de miedo, enojo y sobre todo preocupación, como pudo acelero mas aun el paso, para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión Phantomhive…su único pensamiento en ese momento era_…"Ciel_"…. …La marca del contrato, parecía estar desapareciendo…

***********mientras tanto en la mansión************

C-(con la mirada agachada)… ya estas bien?

A-(separándose lentamente del pequeño que se hallaba en sus brazos) sabes… debería ser yo quien preguntara eso… por que lo hiciste?

C-te lo dije… no quiero que maten a mas personas… así que… cuando necesites "alimentarte" hazlo conmigo

A-Ciel… (lo abraza eufóricamente… sin embargo el pequeño oji-zafiro se desmaya al momento, en los brazos del rubio)Ciel!

E-(desde el marco de la puerta) parece que te excediste un poco…. Te tomara algo de tiempo poder controlarte,... No te preocupes, el estará bien… tan solo necesita un buen descanso y un pastel muy grande de chocolate (sonríe) será mejor llevarlo a su habitación

A-si, supongo que si

E-puedes llevarlo tu?, yo iré a pedirle a Maylene una venda… seria un problema que sus sirvientes llegaran a entrar y vieran la marca de tus colmillos en el cuello de su joven amo, no crees?

A-si, tienes razón… ve, yo me encargare de llevarlo, (mientras lo carga en sus brazos) que lindo eres Ciel (lo lleva a su habitación)

*******25 minutos después, en la habitación de Ciel ******

Un pequeño bultito que se encuentra acostado en la cama empieza a moverse

A-Ciel!, estas bien?

C-si, tan solo me duele un poco la cabeza (sigue recostado)

E-necesitas descansar Ciel, como pudiste darte cuenta alimentar a un vampiro no es cosa fácil, aparte que creo que mi pequeño no se pudo controlar del todo bien

A-lo lamento Ciel, yo no quería hacerte daño

C-acaso me ves herido o molesto, no, no lo estoy así que no necesitas disculparte

S-bocchan esta usted bien? (Entrando impertinentemente a la habitación de cierto conde)

C-que no te he enseñado a tocar, Sebastián!, que forma de entrar a la habitación de tu amo es esa? (aparentemente molesto)

S-yo…mis disculpas, no pretendía entrar de esa manera realmente lo lamento mucho

C-(suspira pesadamente) Beth, Alois podrían dejarme a solas con Sebastián, necesito hablar con el

E-claro, Ciel (sale de la habitación)

A-aunque no quiera, me iré, pero antes quisiera darte las gracias… realmente te lo agradezco muchísimo… y tomare con mucho gusto la invitación que me acabas de dar (le da una gran sonrisa a Ciel y sale de la habitación)

C-(suspira) y bien?, qué es lo que te sucede?

S-eso mismo me gustaría saber, que le sucede bocchan?

C-por que me preguntas eso?

S-por que ha actuado muy raro desde que volvió a ver a esa vampira, no parece ser usted mismo… es muy extraño que haya aceptado la invitación del conde trancy y mas aun haberle dado una usted… y sobre todo me gustaría saber que fue lo que le paso en el cuello?

C-no se por que te enredas las cabeza con todas esas deducciones sin sentido y... no me paso nada tan solo me lastime mientras trabajaba…

S-bocchan usted no sabe mentir…

C-de cualquier manera no deberías de preocuparte por cosas tan subliminales, y volver a tu trabajo

S-si realmente fueran cosas subliminales no tendría que estar pasando esto (se quita el guante de la mano del contrato y Ciel, al instante, se queda sin palabras)

C-porque… porque esta desapareciendo la marca, Sebastián (con una severa preocupación en su rostro, ya que pare el, perder el contrato, seria perder a su amado demonio, y el no deseaba eso)

S-no lo se bocchan… lamentablemente, no lo se; pero no le dije esto para que se preocupara, así que no se altere… todo estará bien… (Le da una de sus sonrisas ya características a lo que el oji-zafiro tan solo baja la mirada)

C-como puedes decir eso cuando la marca de nuestro contrato esta desapareciendo, si realmente se borrara por completo yo…. Te perdería…

S-eso no pasara bocchan, yo siempre estaré a su lado se lo aseguro, aunque la marca desapareciera y nuestro contrato fuera borrado yo siempre permanecería a su lado

C-no puedes decir eso por siempre… algún día te cansaras de mi y te iras…

S-es increíble que diga eso bocchan, después de todo lo que ya le he dicho antes…yo lo amo, por ese mismo motivo nunca me iré de su lado y mucho menos podría cansarme de usted…(lo abraza y sin que el lindo oji-zafiro lo notara le quita la pequeña venda que le habían puesto) parece que ese vampiro lo mordió con mucha fuerza bocchan, sin embargo me gustaría que para la próxima vez le dijera que mostrara un mejor control sobre si mismo, mire que dejarlo sin fuerza alguna, pero que desconsiderado fue con usted (tan solo recibe una mirada de medio-asombro por parte del pequeño demonio en sus brazos) se que lo que hizo y seguirá haciendo es para evitar mas muertes y el sufrimiento de la reina… así que lo perdono, ya que mientras exista el contrato todo usted me pertenece, y andar dando a cualquiera la sangre que por derecho es mía, es de muy mal gusto… (Por la cabeza de Ciel solo pasaba cual seria la manera mas sutil de callar a su demonio, y la mejor forma que encuentra es jalarlo de la corbata, atraerlo hacia el y darle un beso el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente por el mayor de los demonios, en ese momento fuera de la habitación un muy molesto rubio golpea con fuerza la pared y se va caminando por el corredor, mientras lo sigue muy de cerca cierta vampiresa

E-Alois estas bien?

A-no!, me molesta que ese demonio pueda estar con el y yo no!

E-deberías calmarte un poco, te aseguro que alterarte de esa manera no te ayudara mucho y tan solo lograras darle el gusto, además sabes a la perfección que yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites… obedeceré todas tus ordenas…

A- lo se, entonces te ordeno que hagas… que Ciel odie a ese demonio… (Sus ojos se vuelven de un fuerte carmesí)

E-(se arrodilla poniendo solo una rodilla en el suelo, voltea a ver a Alois, y sus bellos ojos color miel imitan el carmes de su "hijo", diciendo)…_**yes, your highness**_…

….

…..

…..

….

….

N/A: me gusto mucho el temperamento que le puse a Alois, jejeje de aquí en adelante va a ser una interesante pelea…. Muajajaja…. Pero bueno en que estaba, espero con esto compensar un poco el tiempo que me tarde, de cualquier manera sus reviews me darían mucha alegría, ténganlo por seguro, son bien aceptados… excepto las amenazas…. Esas mas bien me dan cierto terror… pero bueno que tengan un lindo día, hasta el prox cap., así y cualquier error que encuentren háganmelo saber por favor, bien ja ne

***Sam***


	6. Tan solo el comienzo

_A- lo se, entonces te ordeno que hagas… que Ciel odie a ese demonio… (Sus ojos se vuelven de un fuerte carmesí)_

_E-(se arrodilla poniendo solo una rodilla en el suelo, voltea a ver a Alois, y sus bellos ojos color miel imitan el carmes de su "hijo", diciendo)…__**yes, your highness**__… _

**Cap.6** **Tan solo el comienzo...**

A la mañana siguiente Sebastián caminaba por uno de los corredores para, como siempre, despertar a su bochan sin embargo y en segunda ocasión no encontró a nadie ahí, así que se dirigió a la habitación donde se había quedado Alois y tampoco encontró nada por ultimo fue a la habitación de la condesa y nada, simplemente parecía como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar risas provenientes del jardín y al llegar ahí en efecto allí se encontraban esos tres mas los otros cuatro, Bard, finían, Maylene y Tanaka, Sebastián se acerco a donde se encontraba Ciel con una clara molestia en su expresión

S-disculpe bochan por que vino aquí?

C-no tengo por que darte explicaciones, el día se veía muy lindo así que decidí salir (esa es una explicación ¬¬ )

S-para ser la segunda vez que se viste solo, le quedo muy bien, my lord

C-Alois me ayudo (tranquilo y tomando un poco de su te)

S-(esto ya era demasiado, ahora si estaba realmente molesto y para evitar hacer cualquier tontería) que bien bocchan, con su permiso iré a hacer mis deberes; aunque realmente me gustaría que me avisara antes de salir; me ahorraría el trabajo de "despertarlo"

C-lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima vez; pero no tengo obligación; ya puedes irte Sebastián

S-yes my lord (da media vuelta y con un aura que daría miedo se dirige a la mansión)

E-quieres mas té Alois?

A-si, gracias Beth (sonríe viendo como se aleja Sebastián)

En eso una fuerte ventisca de viento azota ahí, logrando que tanto la vampira como el gran demonio se paralicen de inmediato, congelando todos sus movimientos y luego volteando repentinamente como buscando algo o a alguien; la condesa es la primera en hablar paulatinamente y tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible…

E-A-Alois… querrías entrar a la mansión rápido… por- por favor

A-por que qué sucede? (nota el repentino cambio de humor de Beth)

E-no-no sucede nada, tan solo entra por- por favor

A-contéstame! Que sucede!

Antes de que Beth pudiera decir algo de un arbusto se empezó a mover captando la atención de la vampiresa y el "gran" demonio y de un momento a otro una fecha salió disparada a toda velocidad y antes de dar a su objetivo; el cual era Alois, la condesa la detuvo con la mano y la destrozo

E-Alois obedéceme vete de aquí! (a esto el no puso objeción alguna y se fue jalando de la mano a Ciel, quien al pasar al lado de su mayordomo se detuvo)

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

C-quienes son ellos? (Encarando al oji-carmin con su usual tono de altanería)

S-yo no soy el indicado para responder a su pregunta; por que no le pregunta a la condesa Bathory, seguro que ella sabe quienes son (con un tono de voz lleno de molestia)

C-(volteo a verla a ella) Beth….? (Como esperando una respuesta)

E-te prometo que te daré una gran explicación detalladamente pero ahora metete a la mansión! (otra fecha rozo su brazo dejando una cortada algo grande en el) no seas un cobarde; sal de una buena vez!

La-(sale de los arbustos) valla que no has cambiado en nada Liz tan altanera como siempre; hubiera sido interesante que utilizaras ese orgullo tuyo para algo constructivo como… no se…ser nuestra reina

E-Lian Scarlett Von Ammo… lo suponía…. Ciertamente no estas en posición de decir nada puesto que tu; no has sabido ser un buen rey; cosa que te ha traído hasta mi; pero sabes que…nunca me ganaras…

La-claro lo dice la zorra traidora…

E-será aun más vergonzoso para ti cuando esta "zorra traidora" te derrote

La-en tus sueños…

E-sabes me gustaría saber la razón de por que no trajiste a tus perros de la corte

La-bueno tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo; la corte fue disuelta hace dos años

E-dos años eh, y por eso trajiste a tus cuervos leales no? Pero sabes que, ten en mente ese dicho que dice "cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"… pueden traicionarte en cualquier momento y mas cuando la persona que se hace llamar su rey es un estúpido

La-te aseguro liz que ellos no son como tu; unos malditos traidores, ellos si saben a quien jurar lealtad

E-jajaja me pregunto cuanto llegara a durar algo tan "frágil" como lo es tu "rei-na-do"

La-tsk…eres una completa basura; has dejado la reputación de los vampiros por los suelos

E-y quien fue la causa de todo?; ustedes! Nunca me dejaron otra opción; maldita sea! Me desterraron! Y sin causa alguna! Solo por una estúpida decisión egoísta de un perro como tu!

La-CALLATE! A mi orden disparen…fuego! (y a esa ultima orden una lluvia de flechas atacaron a los presentes; por cierto motivo Ciel, se resbalo y callo en una parte del patio…. Aparentemente propenso a esos ataques; Beth esquivaba los ataques y trataba de cuidar del pequeño Alois; Sebastián se acerco tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba ella)

S-necesitas ayuda? (algo sarcástico)

E-(lo voltea a ver con una cara de gran molestia) quiero una tregua; al menos hasta que termine esto

S-bien; estoy de acuerdo; esto no me dejara terminar mis deberes en paz; (a los tres que aun se encontraban ahí; presenciando todo)los tres vengan!

Los tres:- hai Sebastián-san!

S-recuerdan lo que les di hace algún tiempo; aquellos armamentos que les dije que no usaran hasta que les yo dijera

Los tres- hai!

M-se refiere a las lanza fechas y eso verdad, Sebastián-san?

S-exacto…. Ya es el momento… sáquenlos vengan y ayúdennos a proteger la mansión… y a bocchan

Los tres:-hai! Sebastián –san! ( y así los tres se metieron a la mansión apresuradamente a buscar el "armamento" pronto regresan y comienzan a atacarlos con flechas y con diferentes cosas; defendiendo la mansión)

S-(se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Ciel; lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo hasta dentro de la mansión) por favor quédese aquí; por su seguridad (con una de sus sonrisas características)

C-antes de irte te ordeno que me digas que son esas personas de allá afuera?

S-yes my lord; primero que nada esas personas de afuera son vampiros y la persona con la que hablaba la condesa es el actual rey de ellos, Lian Scarlett Von Ammo, los demás son todos los súbditos de este; al menos los mas leales y fuertes; por lo que comprenderá que es peligroso para usted que se quede ahí, my lord

C-entiendo… (Voltea de un lado a otro) donde esta Alois?

S-creo que aun se encuentra afuera el conde trancy

C-pues entonces tráelo; también es peligroso para el no?

S-(con un claro signo de molestia "_ahora resulta que también tengo que proteger a ese mocoso?") _yes my lord (se va)

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

E-(voltea y se da cuenta de que Alois aun sigue ahí mirándola defenderse, con un deje de miedo y sorpresa) por que sigues aquí ve adentro

A-pero… no quiero! No si tu te quedas aquí!

E-por favor Alois, obedéceme; no quiero que te pase nada

A-yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada… tú eres… como mi familia… lo único que tengo… (Recuerda a su pequeño hermano y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla) no quiero que me dejes Beth…

E-(se descuida y deja su labor por un momento para ir con Alois; quitando con cariño esa lagrima, poniéndose a su altura con una sonrisa) lindo; yo nunca te dejare; sabes que te quiero mucho, por eso no quiero que te pase nada; yo estaré bien, puedo controlarlos; después de todo yo soy la reina legitima recuerdas?

A-si

E-entonces no te preocupes por mí; yo siempre estaré contigo….hasta el final… mi final… (Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro imperceptible; incluso para el propio Alois) por favor ve adentro si?

M-CONDESA! CUIDADOOOO!

Y antes de que Beth pudiera darse cuenta una flecha la había lastimado en el abdomen; atravesándola, ella tan solo agacho la cabeza y luego volteo y le dio una sonrisa a Alois, luego se levanto y se saco completa la fecha; para tirarla al suelo

E-vete a la mansión… yo estoy bien

A-pero…

E-por favor, no quiero que veas esta parte de mi ( Alois estaba a punto de volverse a negar cuando un ágil demonio llego y se llevo al rubio cargando de ahí) (Beth levanto una de sus manos y la dirigió frente a ella abierta diciendo "_adiós_" y entonces una feroz ráfaga de algo parecido al fuego arraso con todos ellos pero dejando el jardín intacto, luego cayo de rodillas inevitablemente con una de sus manos tocando su abdomen mientras decía para si misma "_un vampiro que utiliza armas de cazadores en una batalla de vampiros es lo mas bajo que puede haber…Lian…_" poso una de sus manos sobre el verde pasto conjuro un pequeño hechizo y una lluvia de algo parecido a luces y brillos cayo sobre la mansión; y terminando eso cayo inevitablemente desmayada en ese lugar; cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación acostada con una venda; se sentó y miro a su alrededor, no encontró a nadie sin embargo empezó a escuchar voces provenientes del corredor que se acercaban a cada momento así que se acostó de nuevo y se hizo la dormida: )

Alois y Ciel entran a la habitación

C-eres demasiado persistente, te dije que yo podía ir solo ¬¬# bien podías haberte quedado con Beth

A-es que quería acompañarte; crees que estará bien? (Bastante preocupado)

C-(suspiro y sentándose en una de las sillas; dejando lo que traía en uno de los tocadores) por milésima vez; **SI**, Alois, Beth estará bien, ¬¬## tranquilízate por favor, después de todo (la mira recostada) ella es muy fuerte (lo voltea a ver) o no?

A-si, lo es… (Se sienta al lado de Ciel)

C-es muy importante para ti, no?

A-si, mucho

C-sooka, yo me retiro, (antes de irse lo voltea a ver) cuídala

A-Ciel! …Gracias… (Le sonrió)

C-(salió de la habitación, dio un par de pasos y luego sonrió para si mismo; hacia mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que alguien le había agradecido por algo, ni siquiera la reina lo hacia… y siguió caminando encontrándose con su mayordomo)

S-bocchan una le ha llegado una carta

C-de la reina?

S-no, de la señorita Midford

C-Elizabeth? (Suspiro) ahora que querrá? (con resignación va hacia su estudio entra y se sienta a su escritorio, para después tomar la carta entre sus manos y abrirla tranquilamente; sin embargo después de leer su contenido se levanto muy alterado de su escritorio y volteando a ver a su mayordomo algo ¿confundido?)

S-que sucede? Que dice la carta my lord?

C-Elizabeth… cancelo nuestro compromiso (no podía decir que no estaba feliz por que con eso se quitaba un peso de encima; ya que quería a Lizzy pero solo como se le quiere a una prima, no mas, sin embargo que algo como esto sucediera tan repentino era… simplemente increíble; apenas hace un día ella lo había llamado "su prometido" no entendía muy bien la actitud tan repentina de Lizzy)

S-que? Y no le dio ninguna explicación bocchan?

C-no, ninguna… velo por ti mismo (le entrega la carta)

Esta decía así

_Ciel:_

_Se que esto te sonara muy repentino pero… quiero cancelar nuestro compromiso, se que tu no te impondrás a esta radical decisión ya que se que tu nunca sentiste lo mismo por mi; no te preocupes por nada yo hablare con mi padre y le diré que esta es mi decisión, yo… bueno no te puedo dar una explicación por que… realmente no la tengo; de cualquier modo quiero que seas muy feliz y que sonrías, sabes, siempre pensé que tu sonrisa era hermosa; me gustaría volver a verla en alguna ocasión; con esto me despido. Te quiere._

_ Tú prima Lizzy_

S-realmente es muy repentino; inexplicable… (_No me cabe duda esto fue obra de esa vampira… sin embargo apuesto a que bocchan nunca me creerá… necesito pruebas...) _sin embargo esto no le molesta o si my lord

C-no… de cualquier manera necesito hablar con Elizabeth

M-bocchan! (Entra se tropieza y cae soltando lo que trae en las manos) (la carta termina volando y Sebastián la toma)

S- ahora si es una carta de la reina bocchan

C-que es lo que dice? (se voltea con su silla para ver por la ventana)

S-(abre la carta y la lee cuidadosamente) dice que hay problemas muy serios en Londres una serie de asesinatos se ha soltado en la parte norte siendo chicas jóvenes las victimas mas frecuentes; hasta el momento ha habido 11 asesinatos y al parecer hay 5 personas desaparecidas. Scotlan yard no ha podido encontrar nada… la única pista es que ninguno de los cuerpos tenia ni una sola gota de sangre…

C-vampiros? _(…no me sorprende…)_

S-parece que los "amigos" de la condesa se hospedaron en Londres esta tarde (dejando la carta en el escritorio del oji-zafiro)

C-prepara las cosas y el carruaje, Sebastián, nos vamos a Londres

S-yes my lord; y sin embargo que hacemos con sus invitados (con un tono de molestia)

C-Beth esta herida no pueden irse en estas condiciones y menos después de lo de esta tarde... Maylene!

M-hai! (Hace un leve saludo militar)

C-atiendan a la condesa Elizabeth y al conde trancy de la mejor manera, Sebastián y yo nos iremos por unos días a Londres

M-yes my lord! (Y así se fue muy eufórica aquella pelirroja a informar a Bard Finny y tanaka sobre sus labores)

S-a pesar de que sabe la causa de estas muertes que es lo que pretende hacer my lord?(algo perdido por la actitud que tomo su bocchan)

C-no son solo muertes, Sebastián, también hay 5 personas desaparecidas; tengo pensado hablar con esos vampiros

S-pero que es exactamente lo que les dirá?... por favor sea un poco más claro bocchan (_ya que... me preocupa su seguridad)_

C-(con su tono característico de total tranquilidad y neutralidad) hare un trato con ellos

S-no creo que se pueda tratar con esas personas (_por algo son bestias ¬¬)_

C-no juzgues a las personas y/o seres extraños de esa manera Sebastián... o podrías arrepentirte...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw

Mientras tanto en la habitación:

A-esto… fue mi culpa? (con la mirada baja)

E-no…

A-Beth? Ya te sientes bien?

E-jajaja claro (acaricia con ternura los cabellos rubios de Alois; sonriéndole dulcemente, al momento que cambia su semblante a uno de tristeza) perdón; hice que te preocuparas mucho? (Lo atrae para sí y lo abraza) perdóname, Alois…

A-no; yo estoy bien…

E-no; tú no estás bien; que tienes?

A-quienes eran ellos?

E-sooka así que es eso, bueno el líder de ellos era Lian Scarlett Von Ammo es el actual rey de los vampiros; y todos los demás eran sus más fieles y fuertes súbditos

A-ellos fueron los que te desterraron verdad? y que hacían aquí (con un notable tono de molestia)

E-ellos… quieren que les entregue mis poderes… los que el antiguo rey me cedió a su muerte…

A-esos malditos… (Reacciona) espera; tu un día me dijiste que eso solo se logra cuando matan a la persona… ellos quieren...

E-matarme; así es, y lo lograran (viendo por la ventana con una mirada de melancolía)

A-no digas eso! Yo jamás lo permitiré! (Por el gran enojo provocado cerro tan fuertemente los puños que hizo sangrar sus manos)... No quiero…

E-(le toma las manos; las cuales ya están cicatrizando rápidamente) todo estará bien; te lo prometo lindo...

A-(medio se tranquiliza) es cierto, tu lanzaste un hechizo antes de desmayarte; de que era?

E-jeje un pequeño hechizo de protección me lo enseño mi querida madrastra antes de morir…

C-(toca y luego entra al cuarto) Beth, Alois, saldré por unos días para Londres

E-mandato de la reina? (sonriendo) bien; tan solo ten cuidado…emmm… yo iré por un vaso de agua; no tardo (sale de la habitación y conjura un pequeño hechizo a las afueras de la puerta y luego continua su camino)

C-yo también me retiro… (A punto de salir nota la mirada perdida de Alois y se acerca a ver que tiene) que tienes?

A-realmente van a matar a Beth… no es así?

C-ella te lo dijo? (Alois tan solo asiente con la cabeza) ya veo (se sienta a su lado) no estarás solo

A-(lo voltea a ver algo extrañado por la actitud del oji-zafiro) como lo sabes… (_lo único que tengo es a Beth_)

C-porque… aunque muriera Beth… yo no te dejaría solo… nunca… (Se limita a evitar la mirada llena de preguntas del rubio) puedes ser fastidioso, molesto, muy meloso y un poco extraño entre otras cosas (Alois lo mira con una cara de "_tratas de animarme?"…)_pero…aun así… nadie merece estar solo… así que puedes confiar en mi palabra… "no te dejare solo, Alois"… (_Ya no es solo por ti; Beth, realmente jamás podría abandonarlo_)

(Antes de irse le dice al oído "_confía en mi"_ dándole un leve beso en la mejilla; levantándose y dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación; es retenido de la cintura por el pequeño vampiro rubio "_está bien… confiare en ti_" y diciendo esto clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del oji-zafiro quien tan solo se estremeció un poco pero sin poner resistencia; al terminar el rubio limpio un poco la sangre derramada por el cuello de Ciel; quien tan solo se acerco un poco al espejo y vio las marcas que ahora adornaban su terso cuello)

A-(al ver la mirada de Ciel) si tanto te preocupa que tu demonio se dé cuenta (le lanza una pequeña botellita con una sustancia carmesí muy oscura) usa eso; (sonriendo) es muy efectivo, te lo aseguro; tan solo tienes que poner una gota en la herida y esta cicatrizara más rápido que aun siendo demonio…

C-(abrió un poco curioso la pequeña botellita siguiendo las instrucciones que el vampiro le había dicho y en efecto a los 2 segundos esta había cerrado completamente, lo que dejo sorprendido al oji-zafiro) que es esto Alois?

A-(sonríe ampliamente)...mi sangre, úsala cuantas veces quiera (va saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios; pasa junto a un demonio de ojos carmesí; bastante molesto y se detiene) parece que te estoy ganando …"_Sebastián_"… ( y así continuo su camino)

S-(aunque le doliera admitirlo tal vez y solo tal vez… pudiese tener razón; pero esto apenas era el comienzo; después de todo, con quien cree que está tratando ese mocoso? Antes muerto que dejar que ese chiquillo rubio le quite a **SU** amado bocchan) ya lo veremos...

...

...

...

...

...

...

N/A: piedad! no me maten! se que si no me matan por la tardanza lo harán por lo que esta sucediendo waaaa! perdónenme la vida! esque... esque... era necesario por que desde ahora se desataran muchas situaciones...etto también quisiera algunas sugerencias para la inevitable muerte de la condesa ^^U

y realmente aprecio todos sus reviews me llenan de animo y alegría ARIGATO!

*****Sam*****

**Kira Kuran:** primero que nada gracias por tus reviews y sobre todo por tu tiempo! ah y lo mas importante no te preocupes no soy tan mala jeje, supongo que en el sig explicare parte de por que se esta rompiendo el contrato; espero que Sebastian se de cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde; acerca de la orden que le dio Alois a Beth etto... temo que la condesa hará lo posible por cumplir con ella...gomen bueno me despido besos

**Narageboshi**: que bien que cumpla con tus espectativas; pero como ya dije lo lamento pero tengo que hacerlo ^^U (_voy a morir...) _de cualquier manera les aseguro que no les defraudare ^/^gracias por tu tiempo nee-san tkm no vemos!

**lizbeth michaelis**: no es que ciel lo trate mal a propósito; es solo que hay que guardar las apariencias; después de todo el quiere demasiado a su querido demonio... y muchas gracias por tus reviews ^^

**ishimaru nozomi**: jajaja ya por favor deja de amenazarme! que conste que estos cap no los hago para complacerte ni a ti ni a nadie; bueno si... a mi! jajaja espero te guste el cap creo que debes reconsiderar lo de querer tomar el lugar de mi linda condesa en el fic jajaja bueno gracias por tus reviews tkm oka-san pórtate bien matta ne!

y tambien muchisimas gracias a** xx-gatita, lliizzcullenhale, mary chan, Yuki Makino por sus reviews**

Los quiero muchisimo a todos que tengan un lindo inicio de semana!


	7. Te quiero

_S-(aunque le doliera admitirlo tal vez y solo tal vez… pudiese tener razón; pero esto apenas era el comienzo; después de todo, con quien cree que está tratando ese mocoso? Antes muerto que dejar que ese chiquillo rubio le quite a __**SU **__amado bocchan) ya lo veremos..._

_**Cap. 7: te quiero...**_**  
><strong>

C-que averiguaste, Sebastián?-decía aquel orgulloso conde el cual sobaba con sus dedos su sien ya que estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza

S-eh tratado de localizarlos pero son demasiado nómadas no permanecen mas de un día en el mismo lugar

C-pues sigue buscando!-decía completamente desesperado

Hacía ya dos semanas que habían llegado a Londres pero cada vez que Sebastián daba con el paradero de aquellos vampiros estos cambiaban de domicilio, y para empeorarlo la cantidad de desapariciones iba en aumento; Ciel ya estaba demasiado frustrado por aquella situación

C-Sebastián!; tráeme un vaso de agua fría

S-está bien, con su permiso- se retiro de la habitación para regresar a los pocos minutos con el vaso de agua que le había pedido su amo- my lord cierta persona quiere verlo

C-no quiero ver a nadie!

E-vaya, tal parece que estas muy molesto

C-Beth? Que haces aquí? No deberías estar descansando?

E-vamos, no tengo 8 años ni mucho menos soy un humano, por que tendría que estar descansando hace unos días que cicatrizo casi por completo, así que estoy bien, vine a ayudarte; bueno (viendo a Sebastián) ayudarlos

S-no necesitamos ayuda –dijo en un tono cortante y seco

E-ignorando por completo al azabache- te seguía diciendo querido Ciel, que vengo a ayudarlos, Alois me mando para que…

C-Alois te mando?-algo sorprendido-

E-si

C-no tiene sentido que el hiciera algo como eso, puedes regresar a la mansión- volviendo a sus asuntos-

E-creo que no me entiendes, yo no vine a ser una carga, y Alois no me mando por gusto, tu serás mucho el "perro" de la reina pero recuerda que Alois es la "araña" de la reina, viendo que su perro fiel no lograba aparentes progresos mando llamar a su fiel araña y como de ningún modo permitiría que Alois viniera a tratar con "_esos_" vine yo en su lugar; así que no pienso irme de aquí tan fácilmente

C-y que tienes planeado hacer para ayudarnos?

E-daros por ejemplo; no se… la dirección de la casa de lian aquí en Londres… tal vez

C-tu la sabes?

E-tal parece ser que todas las personas están sordas aquí, ya te lo había dicho, yo soy la reina legitima! Y por supuesto que tendría que saber donde esta; los vampiros siempre tenemos una casa a donde alojarnos cuando vamos de paseo, son diferentes mansiones que están en todos los lugares que te puedas imaginar incluyendo aquí en Londres, y bien quieres mi ayuda o sigues con la tonta idea de que me vaya?

C-Sebastián!...podemos solos?-pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos del azabache

S-tan solo sonrió-por supuesto; no por algo soy el mayordomo del joven amo Ciel

C-entonces, temo que tengo que reclinar tu oferta Beth; si Sebastián dice que podemos solos, confió en el

E-ya veo, solo te aviso…Ciel… que no me iré de Londres, bien, tengo trabajo que hacer –y así como llego se fue-

S-parece ser que la condesa se enojo

C-realmente está muy enojada; pero no importa, trabajo es trabajo, y si tú dices que podemos solos, entonces no me queda más que creerte

S-realmente aprecio muchísimo el tener la absoluta confianza de bocchan –medio feliz por aquel comentario-

C-medio sonrojado- no exageres, mejor ponte a trabajar, es de vital importancia encontrarlos

S-realmente encontré una forma de traerlos aquí pero eso implicaría poner en riesgo su seguridad-serio-

C-no importa; tan solo tráelos, ya que…tu me protegerás o no?

S-si; con mi vida de inmortal

C_-(¿vida de inmortal? ¬¬U_)bien, como los traemos?

S-con un ritual de sangre…

C-en ese caso hazlo ya! Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible

S-(_porque es que me toco tener un bocchan tan imprudente?...aun así; me encanta esa actitud_) (la habitación fue cerrada al igual que las cortinas; Sebastián corto su mano con un cuchillo una gota solo eso basto para que al caer al suelo todo se volviera oscuridad quedando solo un inmenso espejo frente a ellos; pronunciando un par de palabras en un idioma inentendible al otro lado del espejo se vieron una figuras y en un par de segundos estas ya estaban atravesando aquel espejo)

La-vaya pero si es el pequeño amigo de Liz, y bien que es lo que desean?

S-nosotros…

C-que es lo quieres a cambio de que se vayan y que regresen a las personas desaparecidas?

La-vaya; eres bastante directo, me gusta; que queremos? Mmmm a ti –Ciel no movió ni un solo musculo y su expresión no cambio- puff se supone que debiste haberte asustado; así no vale la pena tomar de tu sangre

S-mi amo les hizo una pregunta, contéstenla –serio-

La-que falta del sentido del humor; bueno que mas da, no se preocupen nos iremos en cuanto nos traigan a Elizabeth Bathory lo mismo para las personas desaparecidas, tienen 1 día para decidirlo, los veré mañana a las 6 en esta dirección –les da una tarjeta y sin mas que decir desaparecen y todo vuelve a la normalidad-

S-y… que piensa hacer my lord?

C-prepárame un mouse de chocolate; y tráelo a mi alcoba, tomare una ducha…-dándose media vuelta para ir a su habitación

S-bocchan? –algo… ¿preocupado?-

C-es una orden, Sebastián! –Con su tono imperativo de siempre y sin darle la cara al azabache-

S-yes, my lord – y se retiro a preparar lo que su joven amo le acababa de pedir, un poco desconcertado-

*****En la habitación de Ciel******mas especifico su baño****

Ciel se encontraba dentro de la tina y todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de vapor; Ciel se dedicaba a observar la tarjeta dada por aquellos vampiros…

C-así que a las 6 eh…Beth…

E-que sucede? –Apareció de la nada; a un lado de Ciel-

C-no aparezcas así- a pesar de decir eso no pareció estar asustado ni nada por el estilo

E-jejeje lo siento; así que… invocaste a Lian eh?... y te dijo que es lo que quiere?

C-si –serio-

E-ya veo; y eso que quiere, acaso tiene algo que ver conmigo?-sonando lo mas tranquilamente del mundo-

C-si…-con la misma expresión-

E-mmmm, si así lo deseas iré voluntariamente –dejando de lado su hermosa sonrisa por una mirada melancólica-

C-preferiría que no fueras… no es solo Alois; yo tampoco quiero que mueras; eres muy importante para mi familia; aunque no quieran aceptarlo

E-y por "importante para tu familia" quieres decir que soy importante para ti no?-conocía bastante bien las expresiones de ese pequeño conde

C-si…

E-pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto, te lo dije a ti y a el, ese es mi destino o no?-nunca creerías que una persona con tal calma este hablando acerca de su propia muerte

C-odio el destino… acaso no puede ser diferente… lo detesto…-con un gran enojo sobre de sí; pocas personas ganaban su confianza y un poco de su cariño, y definitivamente esa condesa tenía ambos-

E-bien; si te quedas demasiado tiempo ahí te harás viejito jajajaja llamare a Sebastián, ya vengo-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación con total calma… -Sebastián?

S-que quieres? Y que haces aquí? –con un leve tono de agresividad y evidente enojo

E-uh! Que agresividad, no deberías de tratar así a una dama; pero que hacerle, después de todo yo siempre supe que de caballero no tenias nada; Ciel te espera en el baño y… se me hace raro que no lo hayas sentido…acaso… está pasando algo con… su contrato? –Más que preguntárselo a Sebastián se lo estaba preguntando a sí misma; mentalizando respuestas a aquella pregunta-

S-no; no pasa nada con el contrato –y dicho esto se fue a donde se encontraba el pequeño oji-zafiro; con un deje de molestia y preocupación; la última vez que había revisado la marca del contrato había sido antes de venir a Londres y esta estaba desapareciendo pero ahora, ahora se veía bien; que rayos era lo que estaba pasando? Siendo un demonio debería de saberlo pero…no lo sabía…

E-viendo hacia donde se había marchado el azabache-así que realmente hay un problema con él, eh, será que la voluntad de alguno de los dos esta dudando?... o tal vez… - escucho que sonaba un teléfono en la habitación así que fue a contestarlo-Alois? Si que sucede?... que! Otra vez? No, ammm yo… es que ahora no…. QUE! Pero tu estas bien cierto? Lo sé…si…ammm… voy para allá ahora mismo! Si, tranquilo; y por favor diles que se metan, no lograran nada bueno estando allí… se debilita? Pero cómo? ….tsk; son unos malditos….! Si, lo sé!... si, lo hizo… los cito mañana a las 6… si, esa es la razón… claro que yo…! Espera tu no…! Alois escúchame; voy para allá no tardo y ni se te ocurra salir de ahí, entendiste! –Cuelga- …perdóname Ciel, pero Alois me necesita… -y diciendo esto tomo su capa y salió de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la mansión; que al parecer estaba siendo atacada por "amigos" del azabache todo se estaba complicando notablemente

*********en la mansión Phantomhive************

T-joven Trancy, por favor quédese dentro de la mansión y deje que ellos se encarguen de esta situación por favor

A-pero Beth dijo que se metieran que no era buena idea que se quedaran fuera! Demonios escúchenme!

T-no lograra nada con gritar joven Trancy, las ordenes claras y concisas de Sebastián son "_deben de proteger la mansión a toda costa"_ y para ellos; no hay nada más fuerte que una orden dada por el señor Sebastián, es simplemente imposible hacer que desistan de esa orden

A-no… esto no puede ser… -_Beth donde estas?...-_

_**************************Afuera de la mansión****************_

E-adentro!

M-no podemos; proteger la mansión es una orden directa de Sebastián-san

F-el nos dijo que teníamos que proteger la mansión

E-tan solo díganme qué sentido tendría que protegieran la mansión si a cambio tienen que perder la vida; tan solo saben cómo estaría Ciel, si eso pasara?

M-el joven amo….

B-a él no le importaría

E-realmente eso es lo que crees? Ciel les ha tenido una inmensa paciencia con sus miles de errores y desastres causados, les ha permitido millones de cosas, les dio libertad, un lugar donde vivir….en paz…acaso ustedes harían eso con cualquier persona que se les atravesara!

F-el joven amo es muy amable con nosotros…

B-aunque le provoquemos muchos problemas…

M-para el bocchan nosotros realmente somos-…

Los tres- tan importantes? –Con una mirada llena de alegría-

E-…_esta barrera no resistirá mucho_…- los necesito dentro de la mansión

M-pero condesa no podemos dejarla sola

E-necesito que cuiden de Alois…necesito que cuiden de Ciel…los necesito… los necesito con vida… por favor vayan adentro y pongan esto en todas las entradas y ventanas; hasta en los hoyos más pequeños que encuentren, por favor háganlo deprisa no queda mucho tiempo –les da una bolsa con un polvo parecido a la ceniza dentro-

B-que es esto? –Enarcando una ceja al ver lo que había dentro de ella-

E-es algo que los detendrá por un máximo de una semana y no permitirá que entren, vayan rápido que no queda mucho tiempo… -los tres se dirigieron con mucha prisa hacia la mansión entraron e hicieron lo que la condesa les acababa de pedir; si realmente esto serviría para protegerlos a todos… tenían que hacerlo rápido y sin errores para poder pagarle al bocchan todos aquellos errores cometidos en el pasado, lo cual, lo hacían con gusto- ahora tan solo queda esperar

La barrera que la condesa había creado en el pasado se empezó a disolver y a los pocos minutos ya tenía a cientos de demonios sobre de ella; a pesar de ser fuerte debía admitir que esto era un trabajo bastante pesado para ella; al parecer estaba defendiendo la mansión bastante bien hasta que una flecha con un toque muy conocido cayó cerca de ella cautivando su atención

E-sabia que vendrías; nunca pierdes una oportunidad, y menos si es una en la que puedes vencerme cierto?

La-adivinaste; y por ello tendrás un premio -una flecha fue arrojada y cayó a los pies de la condesa-

E-si con esa puntería piensas que….que…~ -la flecha se quemo sola, cosa que Beth paso desapercibida, de ahí salió un peculiar aroma que hizo que ella perdiera la conciencia y cayera al suelo-

La-te tengo…-y con un par de carcajadas mando a uno de sus súbditos por ella sin embargo cierto rubio salió después de ver aquella escena

A-no la toquen!

La- miren que tenemos aquí; pero si eres el protegido de Liz, no creí que tú fueras de su tipo, bah da igual, apenas acabemos con ella vendremos por ti, vámonos ya!

A-dije que la dejen, que acaso no le han hecho mucho daño ya!

La-tal parece que "esta" te conto SU versión de la historia; ciertamente me da igual lo que pienses de mi, pero algo si te digo, quítate de nuestro camino

A-NO! Definitivamente no dejare que se la lleven; no lo permitiré!

***************Flash back***********

_Dentro de un tren se ven sentados Alois y Beth; Alois tan solo ve por la ventana y Beth lo mira tranquilamente_

_E-ya casi llegamos a Londres; te sientes bien?_

_A-da un largo suspiro y luego responde-sí, pero, estás segura de que Ciel aceptara nuestra invitación… después de lo que paso_

_E-sí, estoy completamente segura, lo conozco bien, no tienes de que preocuparte aparte ya sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, nunca te dejare; …porque te quiero…_

_*****fin flash back_

…"volví_ a estar sola…. Completamente sola…. Pero ahora tengo a un niño muy lindo conmigo que quiero mucho_"… "…_yo siempre estaré contigo….hasta el final…" –_las palabras de Beth resonaban en su cabeza; la persona que espero por tanto tiempo; la persona que le mostro un cariño verdaderamente sincero y que realmente mostro preocupación por su persona sin pedir nada a cambio, la persona que para él era como su familia…seria asesinado por aquellas personas… así de fácil se acabaría todo… -no! No dejare que se lleve a mi única familia….ella…yo la quiero!, no pueden matarla!

La-vaya que conmovedor; si tanto quieres estar con ella, entonces tu también vendrás con nosotros; tráiganlo, ya no aguanto mas estar en este lugar-con un tono de superioridad, fastidio y aparente desagrado por el olor de ese lugar

X-como ordene!- Y así como lo hizo con Beth también lo hizo con Alois yéndose todos esos vampiros y llevándose a esos dos inconscientes

M-noo! Joven trancy! Condesa!-saliendo rápidamente de la mansión y tropezando con una roca

B-que pasa Maylene!-ayudándola a pararse

M-se los llevaron, se llevaron al joven trancy y a la condesa Bathory!-bastante exaltada-hay que decirle a Sebastián-san

********mas tarde con Ciel y Sebastián************

S-esta bien; gracias Maylene…se lo diré… si… -cuelga-

C-quien era Sebastián?

S-era Maylene; tal parece que algo bastante inesperado sucedió

C-que paso?- bastante exaltado, sorprendido y de cierta manera preocupado

S-tal parece que atacaron de nuevo la mansión pero por la descripción de Maylene, parece ser que esta vez eran demonios, sin embargo al poco rato de que la condesa llego a la mansión…

C-Beth fue para allá?

S-así parece my lord, pero como decía al poco rato llegaron… los inoportunos invitados de la ultima vez y vera…se llevaron al conde trancy y a la condesa Bathory

C-se los…llevaron…eso no… Beth…Alois…tenemos que ir por ellos!

S-le propongo my lord que eso sea el día de mañana ahora ya es muy noche y no podremos hacer mucho por ellos dos

C-es que esto es algo que no se puede posponer que no lo entiendes; Sebastián!

S-lo lamento my lord pero para mi, primero esta su salud, su seguridad y luego todo el mundo –mientras decía esto poso una mano sobre los ojos del pequeño oji-zafiro quien cayo inconsciente al momento siendo detenido por los fuertes brazos del oji-carmín- perdóneme por favor my lord, pero no podría vivir si algo le sucediera por mi culpa, se que esa condesa y aquel mocoso son muy importantes para usted pero… es que usted es el tesoro mas valioso y preciado para mi

Sebastián llevo cargando al pequeño oji-zafiro a la habitación, lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama como si fuera un bello muñeco de porcelana, se sentó un momento a su lado y acaricio suavemente su mejilla

S- a pesar de ser un demonio, me duele no ser la persona mas importante para usted…por que yo realmente lo amo… realmente me gustaría pasar toda la eternidad a su lado, pero si el contrato se rompe… por favor Ciel…déjame quedarme a tu lado… por siempre…eso es lo único que le pido…-y con delicadeza beso aquellos labios rosados dejando caer sobre una de las mejillas del pequeño, la única lagrima que había salido de aquellos hermosos ojos color carmín;

" _**los demonios no lloran"-quien me puede demostrar que eso es cierto**_

El azabache salió de la habitación dejando solo a ese pequeño oji-zafiro, mientras este hablaba suavemente entre sueños…

C-se…sebas…tian…

...

...

...

N/A: perdón por la tardanza! jaja es que surgieron muchas cosas pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones prometo esforzarme mas ^^ tal vez... jejeje es que, es que estoy un poco alterada por algunos preparativos para una pequeña fiesta así que estoy algo atareada por asi decir pero me esforzare por ustedes en fin regresando al fic no se... ustedes denme su opinión por que yo ya ni se que decir respecto a el... es taaan no se; no tengo palabras para describirlo solo puedo decir que adoro a la condesa! :) bien que tengan lindo día prometo actualizar pronto! matta ne! y espero que ya estés bien Kira Kuran! mis saludos a todos! LOS QUIERO!


	8. Adios

_S- a pesar de ser un demonio, me duele no ser la persona mas importante para usted…por que yo realmente lo amo… realmente me gustaría pasar toda la eternidad a su lado, pero si el contrato se rompe… por favor Ciel…déjame quedarme a tu lado… por siempre…eso es lo único que le pido…-y con delicadeza beso aquellos labios rosados dejando caer sobre una de las mejillas del pequeño, la única lagrima que había salido de aquellos hermosos ojos color carmín; _

" _**los demonios no lloran?"-quien me puede demostrar que eso es cierto**_

_El azabache salió de la habitación dejando solo a ese pequeño oji-zafiro, mientras este hablaba suavemente entre sueños…_

_C-se…sebas…tian…_

Cap. 8 Adiós…

Los rayos del sol daban por la ventana iluminando todo la habitación, se encontraba un pequeño ojo-zafiro adormilado tratando de recordar que había pasado… recordaba que su mayordomo le había dicho que esos tipos se había llevado a Alois y a Beth y luego….

C-pero que….? SEBASTIAN! –grito muy enojado el oji-zafiro mientras se levantaba muy enojado de su cama, ese demonio lo había dormido, por que rayos había echo eso! Vio como entro el azabache a la habitación con total tranquilidad

S-que sucede, my lord?- pregunto con total calma mientras ponía una cara de "yo no hice nada malo"

C-como que, que sucede? –grito sumamente enojado para después tomar aire y continuar un poco mas calmado- se puede saber la razón de por que me dormiste? Sabes lo que Beth significa para mi y aun así no te importo!

S-esta seguro de que solo es por la condesa?-contesto secamente el oji-carmín mientras miraba fijamente a su amo

C-por quien mas seria? Bueno ya después veré que hago contigo…-menciono mas para si mismo que para el azabache- por ahora lo único que importa es encontrarlos a como de lugar… tienes la tarjeta que nos dieron esos sujetos?

S-esta en su escritorio, bocchan- decía con su tono usual, abriendo el closet del pequeño para sacar la ropa que se pondría el día de hoy

C-ya veo… llévame el te mi estudio y no quiero que me molestes, por cierto ya puedes retírate yo me arreglare solo- decía mientras se daba media vuelta sin ver ni un momento a su mayordomo

S-como diga my lord – y con algo de molestia se retiro de la habitación dejando a un aun enojado oji-zafiro

C_-y aun después de lo que hizo sigue tan tranquilo… que molesto_-pensaba mientras desabrochaba su camisón - me pregunto como estarán ellos…

hhh h hhhhh hhh hhhhh hhhhhh hhhh

E-donde…?- pregunto para si al ver donde se encontraba; esta era una habitación bastante grande constaba de un aparentemente, baño, tenia una pequeña chimenea en medio de la pared que estaba pintada de un color magenta muy extraño con decorados plateados, en medio de la estancia se encontraba un sofá muy grande, en cada lado de la cama e hallaba un tocador con lámparas de un estilo algo gótico, la cama era con cortinas alrededor de esta de un color plateado transparente, las sabanas y cobijas eran de un estilo parecido al de toda la habitación, incluyendo el tipo de colores, en una de las paredes se hallaba una ventana de tamaño mediano la cual la cubrían un par de cortinas de seda, las cortinas eran de un color negro y tenían bordadas rosas rojas, todo se encontraba en total calma-

L-esta es la mansión de Londres Liz, pensé que la recordarías

E-…-que es lo que quieres?-dijo cortantemente sin mirar al sujeto a su lado

L-tu sabes que quiero, me darás tus poderes por las buenas o por las malas?-decía tranquilamente

E-y que harás si no te los quiero dar li-an?-decía mostrando su gran confianza

L-dañare lo que es mas preciado para ti-dijo sin mas rodeos el hombre a su lado y mostrándose tan calmado como siempre

E-a-a que... te refieres?-sus palabras denotaban nerviosismo -_no puede ser posible…-_fue lo que pensó en ese momento pues lo mas valiosa para ella era…

L-después de que fueras capturada, tu amado sustituto decidió "acompañarnos"-dijo mientras tomaba una copa de sangre fresca para darle un sorbo

E-por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, simplemente no sabia que hacer

L-así es Liz; si tú te niegas a darlos por las buenas; mataremos lentamente al mocoso rubio

E-Alois… donde esta? Donde lo tienen?-decía alteradamente mientras se levantaba de la cama

L-tranquila, por ahora esta bien, pero no te aseguro nada mientras mas tiempo te tardes, nuestra carcelera no es muy paciente y casi siempre desobedece mis ordenes

E-no… eso no… eso no puede ser! Libéralo Lian! Libéralo en este momento!- grito muy molesta la vampiresa

L-firma esos documentos y te dejaremos libre-decía mientras señalaba un sobre negro sobre uno de los tocadores

E-Lian, que no lo entiendes, me da igual lo que a mi me suceda, pero quiero que a el lo dejes libre…-decía mientras trataba de calmarse un poco

L-haremos esto… tu firmas eso, y yo te dejo libre para que vayas por ese mocoso, nadie les impedir la salida; así que lo único que tendrías que hacer es; sacarlo de ahí; te parece?-dijo mientras bebía de su copa y la miraba tranquilamente

E-…yo…

**************************en los calabozos**************

A-donde estoy? –decía mientras miraba a todo su alrededor, ese calabozo le recordaba parte de su pasado, se sentía triste y solo sin embargo recordó…- Beth… Beth, donde estas? Beth!

X-eres demasiado ruidoso!; cállate de una buena vez-dijo una vampira bastante molesta de apariencia de no mas de 25 años, de cabello rizado rubio y ojos carmín, traía puesto un pantalón de cuero negro junto con un corset del mismo material y unas botas negras, y en sus manos traía un látigo lo cual asusto un poco al pequeño -Lian-sama me dijo que no te lastimara hasta que la estúpida se decidiera pero… me dan tantas ganas de divertirme un poco contigo…-decía con una sonrisa tétrica y acercándose al rubio lentamente

A-aléjate!- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse; sin embargo hasta ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que estaba encadenado de las muñecas y tobillos

X-por que? Tienes miedo- dijo mientras tomaba de la barbilla al pequeño- veras que nos vamos a divertir y para que veas que no soy mala… prometo no lastimar esa carita de ángel que tienes- al terminar de decir eso se alejo un poco de el y desato su látigo dejando ver el largo completo de este- por cierto si logras contener tus gritos por completo; te dejare mas rápido…

A-antes… tan solo dime donde esta Beth?-dijo con un tono de resignación y mirando al suelo

X-a; "esa", pues esta con Lian-sama en la habitación principal; alguna otra cosa?-dijo mientras mostraba un cara y un tono muy despectivo al hablar sobre la condesa

A-tan solo negó la cabeza, agachando la mirada- _espero que estés bien Beth…no te dejes vencer –_

El látigo sonó al aire; y la puerta se abrió; de un segundo al otro ya se encontraba Beth abrazando al pequeño con sumo cariño y amor mientras que ella era la que recibía los….

_********flash back************_

_L-haremos esto… tu firmas eso, y yo te dejo libre para que vayas por ese mocoso, nadie les impedir la salida; así que lo único que tendrías que hacer es; sacarlo de ahí; te parece?-dijo mientras bebía de su copa y la miraba tranquilamente sacando del sobre el contrato_

_E-…yo…acepto, es un contrato de sangre verdad? -Decía mientras tomaba una pluma (de ave) y se pinchaba con ella el dedo para firmar el contrato_

_L-no pensé que aceptarías tan fácilmente, ese mocoso realmente te ha cambiado, aun recuerdo a la gran vampiresa totalmente despiadada que juro venganza, que paso con ella?_

_E-ella… murió en cuanto conocí a Alois; aquí tienes –dijo seriamente mientras le entregaba el contrato con su firma en sangre-ahora dime donde esta?_

_L-te lo diré pero antes contéstame una pregunta; por que haces todo esto por el; por que te sacrificas así, que es lo que realmente significa para ti ese niño?-dijo bastante intrigado por la actitud de la vampira_

_E-no se si lo guardaras en secreto o no; pero creo que en este momento eso ya no importa;… yo realmente me enamore de él, Lian… ese pequeño niño lo es todo para mi…-decía mientras sonreía dulcemente al recordarlo, una sonrisa que dejo impresiono a Lian_

_L-pero el tan solo es un…- dijo algo alterado siendo interrumpido por la condesa_

_E-niño… lo se… se que el apenas tiene 15 años y yo ya tengo mas de un siglo pero… simplemente me enamore de el y no puedo hacer nada al respecto mas que guardármelo y protegerlo de todo; quiero que el este bien, aunque yo de mi vida en ello, espero que puedas entenderlo…-dijo con una gran sinceridad en sus palabras y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al "rey" de los vampiros_

_L-…ve a la derecha por el pasillo, sigue derecho hasta que encuentres las escaleras baja hasta el sótano y sigue a la izquierda… es la quinta puerta a la derecha…. Y será mejor que te apresures Elizabeth… -dijo seriamente mientras evitaba la mirada de la vampira_

_E-Lian…?-dijo algo extrañada por la actitud del vampiro frente ella_

_L-vamos; vete, antes de que algo le pase a Alois –volvió a decir con el mismo tono de antes pero mirando a los ojos a la condesa_

_E-sonrió- gracias Lian – y sin mas que decir se fue rápidamente de ahí_

_L-me alegro mucho por ti, aunque también me molesta que haya sido él… y no yo… suerte Elizabeth…_

_*********fin flash back**************_

L-mei!-grito mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos

M-que sucede lían-sama?

L-saldré a dar una vuelta y cuando regrese ya no quiero ver a nadie aquí; quiero que todos regresen a sus casas; liberen a los mortales que capturaron y váyanse…quien siga aquí a mi regreso pagara las consecuencias-dijo con un tono nada agradable

M-…-tardo un momento en comprender exactamente lo que le había dicho-…como usted diga lían-sama-dijo antes de irse corriendo a avisar a los demás

L-tal y como lo prometí, tendrás el camino libre; espero que lo aproveches…

El pequeño rubio aun se encontraba impactado ante la repentina llegada de la vampira y mas shockeado estaba al ver cómo era ella quien recibía los latigazos que a cada momento se hacían más fuertes, creando heridas que definitivamente tardarían en sanar

A-Beth…? Porque…?- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la vampiresa; no recibió contestación alguna… el abrazo que esta le brindaba se hizo más fuerte y logro ver rodar una lagrima por la mejilla de Beth

M-Jane! Jane… para con eso; nos tenemos que ir ahora!-grito mientras veía lo que hacia esa chica rubia

J-por qué? Ahora que sucede mei? –dijo mientras se detenía y volteaba a ver a la chica que acababa de llegar

M-es que lían-sama ordeno que nos fuéramos inmediatamente de aquí y que liberáramos a todos los mortales

J-quien se cree ese tipo? Donde está ahora?

M-bueno no se creé nada… es el rey recuerdas; y el salió a dar una vuelta y dijo que no quería ver a nadie aquí a su regreso y de ser así pagaría las consecuencias; vámonos ya jane no me quiero meter en problemas con él, ya sabes cómo es!...

J-está bien, está bien, ya voy,…mocoso… ahí están las llaves, pueden largarse cuando quieran –dijo mientras le aventaba las llaves a Alois y se daba media vuelta para irse

En cuanto ya se habían ido esas dos chicas de ahí Beth se hizo a un lado y tomo las llaves para liberar a su pequeño…

hh hhhhhh hhhhh hh h h hhh

S-Aquí es, my lord –dijo el azabache mientras ayudaba a bajar a su amo del carruaje

C-se me hace extraño que no haya nadie vigilando; estas seguro de aquí es la dirección Sebastián?-dijo mientras observaba fijamente el lugar

S-así es, justo aquí, puede revisarla usted mismo si gusta-dijo con total tranquilidad

C-no… no es necesario; las personas que están saliendo son…-dijo mientras mostraba una clara sorpresa al ver que varias personas iban saliendo de la mansión

S-las personas desaparecidas… o algunas de ellas;… cree que ellos…?

C-deben de estar ahí… tienen que…vamos-decía al mismo tiempo que caminaba para entrar en esa extraña mansión

S-le sugiero que espere un momento… podría ser una trampa-decía al tiempo que tomaba por el brazo a su amo

C-maldición Sebastián suéltame!, si ellos están ahí, iré a buscarlos, te guste o no!-grito mientras se zafaba del agarre de su mayordomo y entraba en la mansión dejando a un demonio algo sorprendido afuera de esta… no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando salieron Ciel y Alois, sujetando a Beth quien casi no podía caminar…

De un momento a otro ya iban camino a la mansión principal de Ciel con un inmenso y tenso silencio

C-que fue lo que paso?-pregunto el oji-zafiro quien no soporto aquel silencio

A-que ella te lo explique –dijo molesto mientras volteaba a otro lugar

C-Beth..?

E-…-lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada ante la interrogativa del oji-zafiro

Pronto llegaron a la mansión, el primero en bajar fue Alois quien se fue rápidamente a "su" habitación, el segundo fue Ciel quien bajo tranquilamente para después con la ayuda de Sebastián, Beth bajara del carruaje y entrara a la mansión, mas tarde llego Maylene a la habitación con el botiquín y empezó a curar las heridas de la condesa, cuando termino de hacerlo se retiro rápidamente de la habitación dejando solo a un oji-zafiro y a la vampiresa

C-ahora ya puedes decirme que fue lo que paso… y también el porqué del aparente enojo de Alois?

E-le di mis poderes a Lian…-dijo la condesa con un tono entre serio y triste…-eso paso… y porque está enojado Alois… puede que sea la misma razón por la que tengo estas heridas

C-a que te refieres?

Antes de que la condesa pudiera decir algo se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta seguido de un "puedo pasar?"

A-Ciel…nos dejarías solos por favor-dijo Alois seriamente, a lo que Ciel salió de ahí sin cuestionamientos

E-Alois, yo…-trataba de decir la oji-miel, siendo abruptamente interrumpida por el rubio

A-tan solo te hare una pregunta y quiero que la contestes con la verdad; porque lo hiciste? –dijo seriamente mientras la miraba detenidamente

E-porque no quería que te pasara nada…-dijo directamente y con la mayor sinceridad

A-seré mas claro… se que tu le diste tus poderes a lían… y aun así fuiste y te interpusiste en esa situación, aun sabiendo que en ese momento bien podrías haber muerto… porque lo hiciste?- pregunto bastante molesto ante la respuesta anterior

E-ya te lo dije no quería que te pasara nada…aun que con ello… pusiera mi vida en juego…-dijo mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana

A-debería de agradecerlo pero… no puedo…me niego a aceptar que tu morirás… y me molesta que tu intentes adelantarla con esos actos…así que por favor… deja de hacerlo!-dijo muy enojado mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas

E-no puedo…preferiría morir antes que dejar que algo te pase a ti-dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros al pequeño que tenia la mirada baja

A-porque…?... porque?- fue lo que dijo Alois mientras volteaba a ver a Beth con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos, de un manotazo soltó el agarre de Beth y salió de la habitación

E-Alois..! Alois espera!

A-déjame en paz!... tan solo déjame y ya!...

hhh h hhhh h hhhhhhhh hhhhh hhhh

S-tal parece que el conde Trancy está muy enojado, no cree my lord?- decía el azabache mientras servía te al oji-zafiro; ambos se encontraban en el estudio del segundo

C-pues yo no estoy muy contento que digamos; ya puedes irte- dijo cortantemente mientras revolvía entre varios documentos

S-suspiro- y que puedo hacer para que me perdone?-pregunto con su tono habitual

C-nada…; ya te dije puedes retirarte-dijo secamente mientras miraba con algo de rencor al oji-carmín- _a puesto a que si hubiera ido a buscarlos en el momento en que Maylene llamo, Beth estaría bien y no hubiera tenido que hacer eso…-_

El oji-carmín al oír eso no tuvo más que resignarse y salir de ahí; pasaron un par de minutos hasta que escucho desde su estudio unos pasos por el pasillo y después por las escaleras, después escucho la puerta principal abrirse, así que se asomo por el ventanal y vio que Alois se estaba yendo… por lo que bajo rápidamente, abrió la puerta y corrió hasta donde se encontraba.

A-déjame en paz…no quiero guardaespaldas y eso te incluye Ciel –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la persona unos pasos atrás de él

C-pero a dónde vas?-dijo consiente de la respuesta a esa pregunta

A-él aun debe de estar en ese lugar… voy a obligarlo a que le devuelva sus poderes a ella-dijo casi mecánicamente mirando el suelo

C-ya sabía que estabas loco; pero nunca supuse que tanto; sabes acaso lo que estás diciendo, se que tu eres muy poderoso… por lo que eres… pero aun así, ir allá solo, es muy peligroso-dijo con un aparente tono de preocupación

A-no me interesa, y no trates de detenerme; si no lo entiendes- dijo con una mirada vacía y sin darle la cara al oji-zafiro

C-que tengo que entender; que eres un tonto niñito caprichoso que nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos?-dijo con su habitual tono y mirando seriamente al rubio

A-no quiero discutir contigo Ciel; se que esa "preocupación" hacia mí es solo por agradecimiento a Beth; pero ya no es necesario que lo hagas; puedo cuidarme yo mismo, aun sin Claude, sin Hana; aun sin Beth… y sin ti… yo puedo cuidarme por mi mismo

C-como lo hiciste el otro día; o tal vez… como lo hiciste esta mañana- dijo con algo de resentimiento en su tono; tan solo recibió una mirada de sorpresa por parte del rubio así que continuo hablando-así es; se que por tu culpa Beth pudo haber muerto; si no hubieras sido tan irresponsable ese día nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo mostrando el gran enojo que traía dentro

A-y que querías que hiciera? Que la dejara morir sola; que viera tranquilamente como se la llevaban esos tipos; simplemente no lo entiendes!

C-tu eres el que no entiende que con esos actos tan solo estas lastimado mas y mas a Beth; podría jurar que tu vas a ser el causante de su muerte

A-cállate! CALLATE!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

E-que es todo ese escándalo?-dijo mientras se asomaba por su ventana, para después salir corriendo a donde se encontraban y no precisamente por la discusión la cual se estaba llevando, sino por algo que noto en las sombras del jardín…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A-por eso mismo es que no quiero que se involucren mas; ni tu, ni Beth, ni nadie mas!; yo puedo solo…

C-eso es imposible; deberías comprenderlo

A-por que? por que es imposible; no pueden hacer simplemente lo que todos, irse, abandonarme…simplemente ignorarme; realmente eso seria lo mejor que podrían hacer…

C-realmente quieres saber por que es imposible? Por que no podemos hacer eso…-suspiro un poco cansado y volvió a hablar un poco mas calmadamente-… es imposible para todos tan solo abandonar a una persona y más cuando esta es muy importante para nosotros…

A-solo lo dices por…-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el oji-zafiro

C-lo digo por todos; no solo por ella…también por mi; e incluso aun que no quieras creerlo también por mis sirvientes

E-Ciel! Alois! Métanse!-grito mientras salía corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban

C-que sucede?-dijo al ver lo alterada que se encontraba la oji-miel

E-por favor no hay tiempo; corran!

A-para que…?- dijo acercándose un poco a donde estaba Ciel

E-_es tarde….-_AL SUELO!-dijo mientras se aventaba y los tiraba a los dos al suelo…pronto comprendieron el porque…una bonba puerco espin*

C-que rayos fue eso…?-dijo mientras se levantaba y veía el lugar de donde había provenido-Alois…?-dijo al ver la cara que tenia el rubio-tranquilo solo fue…

A-Beth…-fue lo que salió de sus labios- Beth esta…ella esta…

C-no comprendía muy bien lo que trataba de decir el alterado niño; fue hasta que vio a Beth que logro entenderlo; ella aun se encontraba en el suelo con un cuchillo semi-atravesándola un poco mas arriba del abdomen y cerca del corazón - Beth…esa es un…

E-si…-dijo con mucha debilidad en sus palabras-… es un… arma de… cazadores

C-pero eso no puede…? Y sin tus poderes…-decía el oji-zafiro que no podía terminar ninguna de sus frases

E-…si…-dijo consciente de lo que el oji-zafiro trataba de decir

A-Beth,… vamos hay que… hay que llevarte adentro… para que… tu… vas a estar bien verdad?- decía el pequeño rubio que empezaba a llorar al ver que Beth no dejaba de sangrar

E-gomene… Alois-dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del rubio-te quiero mucho…y siempre… lo hare;… Ciel tu… cumplirás con…

C-lo hare Beth; no te preocupes por ello-dijo mientras trataba de contenerse

E-te quiero Ciel… se feliz…-el pequeño oji-zafiro tan solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro pero una que otra lagrima rodando por sus mejillas

A-Beth… onegai; tu... tu estarás bien… lo estarás…como siempre…-decía tratando de dejar de llorar; sin lograrlo

E-pórtate bien…y no… te culpes... de nada…-dijo sabiendo que su niño se empezaría a culpar por lo que había pasado

A-Beth… yo... lo siento, no debí comportarme así… por favor perdóname! Beth….-dijo Alois quien no podía dejar de llorar- lo siento!

E-todo… está bien… Alois-dijo tratando de calmar al rubio, dándole una hermosa sonrisa-pude… protegerlos…verdad… Ciel?

C-si… lo hiciste; cumpliste con tu promesa- dijo sonriendo para sí mismo recordando cuantas veces aquella vampira le había dicho que lo protegería a él y a Alois

A-te quiero Beth…-dijo mientras abrazaba con cuidado a la vampiresa

E-y…yo a ti…Alois- eso… fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un profundo y eterno sueño…

…

….

…

…..

…..

N/A: *llorando desconsoladamente* =' realmente que este cap fue tan difícil de escribir para mi… matar a Beth… fue… buaaaaaaaaa! Buaaaaaaaa! Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado; hasta la próxima!

*: es una clase bomba que en su interior guarda miles de cuchillos; que cuando explota, todos estos salen para todas las dirrecciones ^^


	9. Gracias

_A-te quiero Beth…-dijo mientras abrazaba con cuidado a la vampiresa_

_E-y…yo a ti…Alois- eso… fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un profundo y eterno sueño…_

_Cap.9…gracias_

Habían pasado ya varios días desde…el incidente…

Ciel se encontraba en su estudio sumido en sus asuntos aunque sin dejar de pensar en…

S-my lord, desea algo mas?...bocchan?...bocchan?... se encuentra bien?

C-eh? Que?... ah si, claro… tráeme…. Que dijiste?

S-suspiro cansado-que le sucede ahora my lord?

C-el sigue ahí?-dijo mientras veía a su fiel mayordomo asentir levemente

S-no quiere comida, ni agua… ni siquiera quiere salir de ahí

C-ya veo… cancela todo lo que haya para hoy; pospón cualquier asunto de la empresa, cartas que lleguen… sean de la reina… pueden esperar hasta mañana, es una orden!-dijo con su tono imperativo de siempre escuchando la tan conocida contestación del azabache y mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta-también… prepara el carruaje… lo que te pedí, ya esta listo verdad?

S-así es my lord, con su permiso

C-suspiro pesadamente, hacia días que Alois no salía de su habitación; no quería absolutamente nada, como era un demonio-vampiro, eso no le afectaba tanto pero aun así, el estar aislado era algo que definitivamente no le haría bien; camino por el pasillo y toco a una puerta un par de veces, no le sorprendió no escuchar contestación; aun así entro en ella- Alois…-dijo suavemente mientras veía al rubio acostado a lo ancho de la cama y viendo hacia la ventana como lo había estado haciendo desde…ese día…

A-déjame…-fue lo único que salió de esos labios, sin dejar su posición y sin moverse ni un milímetro

C-Alois, hoy voy a ir a Londres y quiero que me acompañes-dijo tratando de ser lo mas suave posible

A-no…-solo eso; ni un para que? o por que? o algún reclamo mas, absolutamente nada de eso, esa actitud por parte del rubio había muerto junto con la condesa ahora solo quedaba…un muerto viviente en su lugar…un cuerpo vacio si a eso se le podría llamar… pero Ciel no dejaría que eso siguiera así, o no! O se dejaba de llamar Ciel Phantomhive ¡!

C-voy a ir con undertaker…-dijo mientras miraba los ojos hinchados del rubio por tanto llorar

A-y?-dijo sin el mas mínimo interés y con un tono neutral

C-estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia- al menos déjame decirte para que iré

A-no me interesa-dijo secamente sin mirar al oji-zafiro

C-undertaker termino el favor… que le pedí…y Sebastián termino su trabajo… hoy… traeremos a… a Beth; pensé que a ti te gustaría…ir… por ella- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de contener las lagrimas al nombrar a la condesa, cuando volteo la mirada para ver al rubio este ya se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

A-Beth… de verdad… estará aquí y no en el cementerio… lo harás?...realmente lo harás?-dijo mientras veía sorprendido y con lagrimas en sus ojos al oji-zafiro

C-te lo prometí y cumpliré con ello, pero quiero que tu me prometas algo antes de ir si?-dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y limpiaba sus lagrimas; había logrado que el rubio le dijera mas de tres palabras esto era un avance… verdad?

A-que es?-dijo con algo de desconfianza

C-sentándose a su lado- se que tu… la conociste mucho mejor que yo, pero aun así estoy seguro que no le gustaría para nada verte en este estado; no te pido mucho solo prométeme que de hoy en adelante; te levantaras, desayunaras, te cambiaras y estarás a mi lado

A-que?-dijo algo entre confundido e impactado por lo ultimo que había dicho el oji-zafiro

C-es—es decir en mi estudio…!... es mejor a que estés aquí solo…

A-sabes… Beth siempre decía que cuando me sintiera solo o estuviera triste mirara al cielo… por que cuando ella no estuviera a mi lado miraría ese mismo cielo…pero ahora…

C-sigue mirándolo…-dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la puerta

A-Ciel?-pregunto extraño por la actitud que acababa de tomar el oji-zafiro

C-en cuanto termines de cambiarte, nos iremos; bien? –dijo mientras miraba al rubio y le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse

*********************minutos después…

M-bocchan! Bocchan! El carruaje ya esta listo-dijo mientras corría por uno de los pasillos para alcanzar al oji-zafiro

C-donde esta Sebastián?-dijo extrañado por la ausencia de su mayordomo-demonio

M-a…-dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el azabache

S-aquí estoy my lord; que necesita?-dijo apareciendo justo atrás del oji-zafiro

C-toca al cuarto de Alois; para ver si ya esta listo

S-el conde trancy nos acompañara?-dijo con un gesto de sorpresa

C-si, por que la sorpresa?-dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba al oji-carmin

S-no… por nada, con su permiso-dijo mientras se retiraba para ir al cuarto del rubio

Ciel se encontraba dentro del carruaje recordando algunas cosas…

*******flash back***************

_E-el cielo es en verdad muy hermoso; verdad Ciel jajaja hace mucho que no lo veía…-decía mientras estaba felizmente acostada en el pasto del jardín del pequeño_

_C-de verdad te gusta tanto?-pregunto mientras la veía ahí acostada_

_E-pues claro, el cielo es lo mas hermoso de este mundo, sabias que en el mundo de los vampiros el cielo es de un rojo sumamente fuerte; es tan frustrante ¬¬ -decía mientras ponía una cara de enojo al recordarlo_

_C-tal vez… tienes razón; el cielo es realmente hermoso…-decía mientras se acostaba al lado de ella en el pasto_

_E-sabes… cuando miro este cielo tan azul y brillante… me da mucha tranquilidad… y me siento muy feliz… en el lugar donde yo estaba…no se veía… todo estaba muy oscuro…-decía melancólicamente_

_C-entonces si eligieras algo que te representara seria…-dijo tranquilamente mirando aquel gran cielo_

_E- este hermoso cielo azul, sin duda alguna… si llegaras a extrañarme… sal a tu inmenso jardín jajajaja y mira el cielo… … nublado o soleado; con lluvia y relámpagos o con el gran sol, tan solo míralo y sabrás que yo estoy ahí para ti…nee~?-decía mientras se sentaba y le sonreía al pequeño oji-zafiro_

_***********fin flash back***************_

A-Ciel; ya nos vamos?-dijo mientras se sentaba dentro del carruaje

C-ah; hai… hai…-dijo distraídamente

A-que pensabas?... tenias una sonrisa muy cálida…-dijo mientras veía al oji-zafiro

C-no; nada… solo… recordaba algunas cosas-dijo mientras su mirada volteaba hacia la ventana

Minutos de silencio que parecían eternos terminaron cuando la voz de Sebastián se escucho

S-ya llegamos- dijo al momento que abría la puerta del carruaje y ayudaba a bajar a ambos condes

U-hola, conde que sorpresa la suya, supongo que viene por la bella vampiresa verdad?...

A-donde esta Beth?

U-no desesperes… esta justo aquí…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la tapa de un ataúd-debo admitir que fue un trabajo muy duro… pero también divertido… se la piensa llevar usted mismo o…

C-no deben tardar en llegar; no es así, Sebastián?-decía mientras sonreía para si mismo

S-así es…-decía secundando a su amo

1…2…3….4….5….segundos y…

G- SEBAS-CHAN~! Ya llegamos~!-decía un loco pelirrojo mientras entraba estrepitosamente ahí

A-que hacen ellos…?-dijo al ver como entraban esos shinigamis

W-si; sin duda alguna es ella…Ronald ¡-dijo mientras miraba a la condesa

R-hai!-dijo mientras levantaba el ataúd con ayuda de grell

A-espera! A donde se la llevan?-dijo algo alarmado por aquella escena y ver como se llevaban a Beth

C-ellos… son la ayuda que mencionamos; ellos nos harán el favor de llevarla a la mansión-dijo tranquilamente

A-que? Pero, ellos!-dijo bastante entre alarmado y enojado

G-oye niño! Nosotros no somos tan malos, me ofendes~ aparte fue un favor de mi sebas-chan~!

W-no encuentro nada de malo en hacer este pequeño favor-dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes- aparte, tenemos un poco de tiempo libre

R-así es!-dijo mientras le sonreía tranquilamente al rubio

A-ustedes…

C-gracias a Beth comprendí, que no es necesario desconfiar de todos… tu no?-dijo mientras miraba al confundido rubio

A-gracias…a todos…de verdad… gracias-dijo antes de romper en llanto y abrazarse al oji-zafiro

El grupo de shinigamis se llevo al ataúd junto con la condesa a la mansión de Ciel; en el ala oeste se encontraba ya una medio capilla; esta constaba de dos ventanas una en cada lado y la puerta todo con un estilo gótico y algo extravagante que dejo al pequeño rubio sin aliento…

A-tu..?-dijo siendo ignorado por completo

C-por favor llévenla dentro, y ya saben que están invitados para esta tarde-dijo amablemente sin perder el tono serio

W-a menos que surja algún contratiempo, aquí estaremos; gracias por la invitación-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse

R-vámonos grell-sempai ¡-dijo mientras veía al pelirrojo colgado del cuello del azabache

G-eh? Tan rápido… no te preocupes sebas-chan~ volveré!-dijo mientras se soltaba y se iba rápidamente

S-_eso sonó mas a una amenaza-_pensó para sí mismo mientras suspiraba pesadamente- iré a hacer los preparativos para la tarde my lord; si me disculpan-dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia y se iba

C-claro, ve Sebastián; me pregunto si lo habrá puesto… si, si esta….que bien…-dijo mientras revisaba algunas cosas el aquella "capilla gótica" donde habían metido a la condesa en un ataúd tipo blanca nieves (^^ que lindo)

A-podrías por favor explicarme que fue todo eso!-dijo un poco enfadado por la actitud tomada por el oji-zafiro

C-es cierto, no lo sabías verdad?-dijo despreocupadamente mientras veía a Alois

A-que tengo que saber? Que está pasando!-decía bastante desesperado

C-sabes que por el hecho de… ser vampira… no puede tener un funeral normal… así que Sebastián y yo estuvimos investigando los últimos días y encontramos a una persona que, dará un funeral… para ella… y eso será hoy en la tarde, es cierto debo cambiarme de ropa…-dijo con un tono neutral y tranquilo

A-CIEL! Porque no me lo habías dicho!-dijo exasperado

C-porque ella me lo pidió así-dijo tranquilamente mirando el cielo

A-QUE! Pero… por qué no me dijo a mí..?-dijo algo triste mientras bajaba la mirada

C-porque sabía que estarías, demasiado triste como para hacer su funeral…-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente- tu también debes cambiarte de ropa…-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para entrar a la mansión

A-quienes vendrán?

C-mmm esos tres shinigamis, undertaker, creo que algunos vampiros también, pero no estoy seguro, y nosotros, querías que invitara a alguien más?-dijo mientras se detenía y pensaba un momento

A-no… gracias por hacer todo esto…-dijo tristemente

C-no necesito que me lo agradezcan… ella se lo merecía…-dijo mientras entraba a la mansión-…y mas…

La mañana pasó rápido y pronto ya estaban llegando todas las personas invitadas y no invitadas; el oji-zafiro miraba por la ventana, vestido con un traje negro…se encontraba envuelto en sus pensamientos hasta que tocaron a la puerta

S- my lord, él ya está aquí, junto con todos los invitados-dijo mientras veía al pequeño conde

C-y Alois?-dijo sin voltear a verlo-

S-aquí… aquí estoy… podemos bajar ya Ciel?-dijo tras la espalda del azabache

C-claro…-suspiro con un deje de tristeza dentro de él-…_Beth…si supieras la falta que nos haces… mucho mas a Alois…-_

El tipo que estaba ahí dando lo que sería la "misa" era un demonio, todos escuchaban callados las palabras en cierto idioma que este decía…

Todo ese lugar estaba adornado con rosas negras y había un aura muy pesada en ese lugar…todos estaban sentados y sin moverse en absoluto incluyendo al hiperactivo pelirrojo; pronto todo esto termino y después de un rato algunas personas empezaron a irse no sin antes despedirse de ambos condes…

U-joven conde; mi mas sincero pesame… bueno me despido… usted ya sabe donde encontrarme si necesita algo mas hehehe…-dijo mientras se iba de ahi

W-nosotros también nos vamos-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se llevaba a un grell a rastras de ahí seguido de Ronald

A-Ciel… me esperarías un momento…-dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente pues había visto a una persona entre los arbustos-tu..! Detente ahí!-dijo a una persona que vestía completamente de negro, la cual se estaba yendo…

L-que?-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para encarar al rubio

A-tu… tu eres ese vampiro verdad! Quien provoco la muerte de Beth!-dijo bastante molesto, es decir; como se atrevía a presentarse ahí, después de todo lo que había hecho

L-debo recordarte quien fue la verdadera causa?-al no tener respuesta del rubio prosiguió-sabes… no quiero discutir contigo; es una pérdida de tiempo

A-que haces tú aquí? No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí!-dijo un poco mas tranquilo pues no quería llamar la atención de nadie

L-lo lamento si te molesta mi presencia pero era inevitable que viniera, Liz era…alguien muy especial para mí…-dijo mientras sonreía tristemente

A-claro; y por eso la mandaste matar no?-dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo

L-yo no fui quien la mato y en ningún momento tuve esa intención; yo jamás di esa orden a nadie-dijo molesto por ese comentario

A-entonces por qué?-dijo mirando fijamente a la persona frente si

L-el hecho de que necesesitara de sus poderes tiene una causa fuera de mi alcance, algo… que no estaba en mis manos; si no fuera por ella, yo jamás le hubiera atacado-dijo muy seguro de si mismo

A-como puedo creerte?; tú eres el rey ahora! No es así? Hasta donde sé, tu solo querías los poderes de ella para ser más poderoso! Eres un completo egoísta!-grito el rubio muy molesto

L-sabes… debería estar molesto por ello pero…prefiero explicarte todo este asunto; ahora que deje ese puesto, nada me lo impide-dijo con un tono y una actitud vacía y sin vida

A-como que dejaste ese puesto? A que te refieres?-dijo algo sorprendido por ello

L-yo… ya no soy el rey de los vampiros… renuncie cuando ustedes se fueron de la mansión…puedo continuar?-Alois asintió- bien; hace siglos existía una corte en el reino, esta imponía las reglas a seguir… debiste de escuchar que esta murió hace un par de años, todos pensarían que con la muerte de esta todas esas leyes implantadas desaparecerían… pero no lo hicieron tan solo se hicieron mucho más fuertes y cualquiera que violara alguna de ellas moriría… pues bien, una de ellas era que "el rey o reina debe de tener los poderes de los vampiros…de no ser así; las personas del reino comenzaran a morir" y así sucedió tanto jóvenes como viejos… todas esas personas que vivían tranquilamente ahí, comenzaron a morir, uno por uno… tu podrás comprender que yo no podía permitir que esto prosiguiera por más tiempo… por eso fue que vine a ver a Liz… la ley decía que tenía que matarla, pero yo hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder para cambiarla y crear un contrato con el que se hiciera el cambio…pero… yo nunca… escúchalo bien; nunca tuve la intención de dañarla…

A-entonces tu no fuiste el que dejo esa bomba en el jardín de Ciel?-dijo más calmado

L-no…ya te dije que ella era…especial…-dijo manteniendo una sutil sonrisa al hablar de la condesa

A-_lo sé…-_porque renunciaste si ya tenías lo que necesitabas…

L-después de lo que me dijo justo antes de ir por ti… me hizo entender que no valía la pena tener todo eso o salvar a todas esas personas si al final estaría solo en ese gran castillo… así que renuncie…ahora quien está a cargo es… mi hermano

A-por qué? Que fue lo que te dijo?

L-sabes… yo conocí a una Elizabeth muy diferente a la que tu conociste… la que yo conocí; era despiada, valiente, sádica, insensible, vengadora, una completa asesina a sangre fría… fue cuando te conoció… que cambio; casi por completo, lo único que distinguí que siguió en su persona fue su gran determinación, su confianza en sí misma, su fuerza de voluntad, su valentía…sabes… nunca hubiera pensado que una persona como la Liz que conocí se pudiera enamorar…

A-qu—que dijiste? Enamorar?... porque? De quien?-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y mucha curiosidad

L-rio un poco- realmente puedes llegar a ser adorable; tal vez parte de eso fue lo que le gusto de ti-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía para sí mismo-ella se enamoro de ti

A-eso no…no puede ser…-dijo bastante sorprendido

L-es verdad… vamos, para que te mentiría en un momento como este?-dijo tranquilamente- …yo la quise a ella… pero ella te quería a ti y te protegió hasta el último momento…sabes…hace un par de años cuando la volví a ver en el mundo donde estaban los shinigamis… le pregunte si quería ser mi reina?... y sabes que dijo:

"_**yo ya tengo a alguien que me está esperando en algún lugar"**_

A-nunca me lo dijo…

L-era de esperarse… ella era así; pero no te sientas mal, siéntete feliz de saber que ella te eligió a ti por sobre todas las cosas de esta y demás dimensiones… ella quería lo mejor para ti…y si no estás feliz o te arriesgas absurdamente ella habrá dado su vida en vano así que… sonríe –dijo mientras limpiaba una lagrima que había caído por la mejilla del rubio y se iba de ese lugar

C-Alois te estaba buscando; que haces aquí?-dijo mientras miraba al rubio voltear a verlo

A-Beth… será feliz…si yo lo soy verdad?-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa

C-así es…-dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- ella será muy feliz si tu lo eres

A-Beth… gracias!-grito mientras miraba el inmenso cielo con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

...

...

...

...

**N/A:** santo dios del yaoi! acabe el cap! no saben como me puse con este cap y el anterior y mas por que yo adoraba a beth T.T pero bueno; jajaja yeay~ lian renuncio y dejo a su hermano a cargo.. me pregunto como sera ese nuevo personaje...? sera bueno, malo, intentara dañar a alois o a ciel? jajaja ya veremos que pasa ^^


	10. ¿Familia?

Cap. 10 **¿familia?**

A-¡Ohayo! Ciel…-decía mientras entraba al estudio del peli azul

C-buenos días…-decía sin quitar la vista de los documentos que tenia en sus manos-¿ya desayunaste?

A-sip-decía mientras se sentaba en un sofá que ahí se encontraba- nee~ Ciel, ¿estas muy ocupado?

C-si, me tome días libres y tengo mucho trabajo, ¿Qué querías?-decía seriamente

A-ah, no, nada importante…-decía algo triste y mirando por la ventana

C-¿seguro?-decía siempre con la vista en sus documentos

A-si, no pasa nada... –decía dando un largo suspiro

C-Sebastián…!-decía con su usual tono de altanería, llamando así a su fiel mayordomo

S-¿Qué sucede, my lord?-decía mientras entraba al estudio de su amo

C-para acompañar el té de la tarde deseo un pastel de chocolate, por favor-decía seriamente

S-si come demasiados postres podría engordar, my lord-decía burlescamente recibiendo una mirada de enojo de su amo

C-…tan solo hazlo y ya, si engordo aun seguirás mis ordenes ¿o no?-decía volviendo a sus asuntos pero con el mismo tono de Sebastián, hace algunos días que su mayordomo había compensado el error que había cometido, así que su enfado se había ido, después de todo no iba a pasarse todo la eternidad enojado ¿o si?

S-por supuesto, ¿desea algo más?-decía felizmente, al notar el animo de su amo

C-tu querías algo ¿verdad? Alois-decía mientras volteaba al rubio

A-ah, te dije que no era tan importante-decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado, el peli azul ya se había tomado muchas molestias y el rubio había empezado a sentirse una molestia en ese lugar

C-¡tan solo dilo y ya! Sabes como es mi paciencia, no quiero que después me estés fastidiando con esa cosa todo el día-decía mientras volvía su mirada a los documentos

A-es que quería un lienzo y pinturas… a Beth le gustaba mucho como pintaba…-decía algo melancólico pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

C-ya oíste lo que tienes que traer, ya puedes retirarte-

S-como ordene, my lord-dijo al momento que salía del estudio, al poco rato se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

C-adelante-decía tranquilamente

M-bocchan, le llego una carta-decía la pelirrojo mientras entraba al estudio con cuidado

C-¿de quien es?-decía sin mucho interés aparente

M-de la señorita Middlerfor-

C-¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué querrá ahora? Déjala aquí-decía serio mientras señalaba una parte en su escritorio

M-si bocchan-decía mientras dejaba la carta y se retiraba de ahí

A-¿no la vas a leer? -decía con algo de interés y acercándose al escritorio del peli azul

C-ahora estoy algo ocupado-decía mientras revolvía algunas cosas

A-¿quieres que la lea por ti?-decía con muuucha curiosidad

C-…está bien… -decía después de pensarlo por un momento, ya que, si fuera algo realmente importante no se tomaría la molestia de enviar una carta, ella misma iría a informarle

A-después de un momento una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro, lo que llamo la atención del peli azul- parece que tendremos visitas, Ciel~

C-¿Qué?-decía algo desconcertado- haber préstame la carta-decía mientras el rubio le daba la carta-

_Ciel: _

_Tu has hecho tanto por mi que me da mucha pena pedirte esto pero… es que no hay nadie mas a quien pueda pedírselo; una prima lejana mía acaba de llegar a nuestra casa el día de ayer en la tarde, sus padres murieron en la travesía y mis padres no la quieren en nuestra casa, por ciertas circunstancias… le dieron un día para que buscara donde quedarse pero sus sirvientes vendrán por ella hasta dentro de una semana, por favor Ciel, te lo pido de prima a primo dale un lugar donde quedarse en tu mansión solo por esta semana, te aseguro que no te causara ningún problema…gracias por todo_

_Tú prima Lizzy_

C-uhm… ya veo… no le veo ningún problema… si le dieron solo un día, deberá de llegar hoy en la tarde…-decía tranquilamente

S-my lord, aquí están las cosas del joven trancy, donde las pongo-decía con tranquilidad

C-ponlas ahí…

La mañana paso rápido y faltaba poco para la hora del te, un cansado peli-azul se levanto de su asiento para desentumirse un poco

A-mira Ciel-dijo mientras le enseñaba un bello dibujo de unas rosas azules

C-es hermoso… tienes talento para esto…-decía mirando fijamente el lienzo

A-Beth siempre me decía eso…-decía normalmente

C-Alois…-decía algo preocupado

A-no, no te preocupes, estoy bien…. Después de todo ya paso un mes y medio… estoy bien…-decía tranquilamente o aparentando estarlo

C-supongo que continuare con mi trabajo…-decía algo fastidiado y sentándose en su escritorio

A-nee~ ci-el~ ya tengo hambre, Ciel – decía mientras se acercaba abrazaba al peli-azul de lado empezando a deshacerle el moño – ¿puedo comer-te?

C-un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando Alois comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, este niño sí que era rápido -…bien... pero… contrólate- decía dejando sus documentos de lado

A-uhm... lo intentare pero no prometo nada…-decía felizmente mientras bajaba un poco la camisa de Ciel y enterraba sus colmillos con delicadeza en el cuello del oji-zafiro, definitivamente nunca se cansaría de ello, la sangre de Ciel era realmente exquisita, termino limpiando con su lengua el cuello del peli-azul y volteando a verlo noto que no se había podido controlar del todo bien, había dejado a Ciel bastante débil, acomodo la ropa del adormilado peli-azul para luego morder su mano y tomar un poco de su sangre, la suficiente para devolverle las energías al peli-azul tomo el rostro de este con suavidad para con un beso darle de su sangre al oji-zafiro…

Un pequeño rechinido, la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido y molesto azabache paralizado en el marco de la puerta…

El rubio tan solo volteo a verlo después de haber terminado y esperando a que su sangre hiciera efecto en el peli-azul, antes de irse a sentar a su lugar otra vez, lamio un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por la boca de Ciel, a los pocos segundos el oji-zafiro volvió en sí, sintiéndose algo desubicado al ver a su mayordomo parado en el marco de la puerta viendo con enojo al rubio quien jugaba felizmente con una flor acostado en el sofá del estudio

C-piensas quedarte ahí parado para siempre?-pregunto con su frialdad característica al azabache

S-le traigo su te bocchan, junto con el pastel de chocolate que me pidió...-decía mientras depositaba las cosas mencionadas sobre el escritorio de su amo- y también tenemos visitas –dijo al momento que una joven de aproximadamente unos 10 años de edad, de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos lilas entraba lentamente… llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy singular, nada parecido a los de su prima Lizzy, su cabello sujeto en dos coletas, ondulado y corto muy lindo, tenía una mirada melancólica… por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a Beth

K-tu eres Ciel Phantomhive? Mi nombre es Katherine y soy una prima lejana de Lizzy, amm no se si ella, te habrá comentado de mi…-decía con duda en su palabra, ciertamente no estaba en posición de cometer un error

C-si, lo hizo, también comento acerca de la situación en la que te encuentras-decía apoyado en sus nudillos y mirando fijamente a la rubia

K-ya veo…yo, de estar en diferente situación nunca le pediría esto a nadie, pero, por favor, déjame quedarme por esta semana te prometo que no te causare problema alguno-decía de manera suplicante, Alois solo veía seriamente la situación, sin ser notado

C-pues no le veo problema alguno, Sebastián muéstrale su habitación- decía mientras volteaba hacia sus documentos y hacia un ademan con la mano, escuchando como salían y cerraban la puerta – Alois?

A-eh? Qué pasa?-se había sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguien le hablaba

C-quieres pastel?-decía extendiéndole un plato con una rebanada del pastel de chocolate

A-ah… si, gracias….Ciel, tu no notaste nada extraño en aquella chica?-decía picando el pastel con el cubierto

C-algo extraño, ¿Cómo qué?-

A-no sé, solo algo extraño… siento que ya la he viste en otro lugar… su presencia es… sabes que olvídalo tal vez solo estoy cansado y veo cosas donde no las hay –decía dando un largo suspiro y mirando por la ventana

C-5 minutos…

A-que?

C-dame 5 minutos, ya casi acabo, y después tu decidirás que hacemos –decía seriamente desde su lugar firmando unos papeles y hojeando otros

A-eres muy bueno conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, todo por lo que te hice pasar, culpándote de algo que ni siquiera sabias que había ocurrido… yo realmente lo siento, debo ser una molestia… por favor perdóname

C-sabes que esas cosas ya quedaron en el pasado, aparte no fue culpa tuya y lo sabes perfectamente, y sobre todo no eres una molestia, si lo fueras no estarías aquí-decía mientras seguía metido en sus asuntos

A-Ciel… ¿me quieres? –pregunto con una voz que logro captar la atención del oji-zafiro

C-si, te quiero Alois –respondió con una sincera sonrisa cosa que sorprendió por mucho al rubio para luego sonreír también

A-arigato... Ciel- dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla al peli-azul para luego retirarse de la habitacion

***********Povs Sebastián*******

_Sabia que era mala idea dejar que el mocoso se quedara, definitivamente una mala idea, y peor aun es dejarlo solo con bocchan_-pensaba muy molesto mientras cargaba con un carrito donde se encontraba el te de la tarde junto con el pastel pedido por su amo, escucho que tocaban a la puerta por lo que se detuvo un segundo y se dirigió a abrirla encontrándose con una chica de unos 10 años de edad, la miro por unos segundos antes de dejarla pasar con una pequeña maleta diciéndole finalmente que la siguiera, llego hasta el estudio de su amo olvidando tocar la puerta la abrió lentamente encontrándose con una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre, ahí se encontraba sobre su amado amo, ese mocoso rubio y para empeorar las cosas ese mocoso estaba besando a su amo, trato de calmarse cuando el rubio lo provoco lamiendo un hilillo de sangre que caía de la boca de su bocchan, ya que, lo menos que quería era asustar a la pequeña, su mirada estaba fijamente en aquel mocoso hasta que…

C-piensas quedarte ahí parado para siempre?-escucho la voz de su amo y reacciono al instante

S-le traigo su te bocchan, junto con el pastel de chocolate que me pidió...-decía mientras depositaba las cosas mencionadas sobre el escritorio de su amo- y también tenemos visitas – dijo al momento que daba paso a la pequeña rubia, esa niña su esencia le era muy parecida a la de la difunta vampiresa

K-tu eres Ciel Phantomhive? Mi nombre es Katherine y soy una prima lejana de Lizzy, amm no se si ella, te habrá comentado de mi…-vio a esa chica con mucho temor y duda en sus palabras

_-Así que la prima lejana de esa mocosa eh, tan solo espero que su carácter no sea el mismo-_pensó para si

C-si, lo hizo, también comento acerca de la situación en la que te encuentras-miro a su amo con detenimiento, su reacción seria denotaba que también había notado algo en aquella chica

K-ya veo…yo, de estar en diferente situación nunca le pediría esto a nadie, pero, por favor, déjame quedarme por esta semana te prometo que no te causare problema alguno-

C-pues no le veo problema alguno, Sebastián muéstrale su habitación- vio a su amo volver a su asuntos y hacer un ademan con la mano, digno de él, con voz baja de dijo a la chica que lo siguiera, cerrando la puerta del estudio a su paso

Tenía muchas dudas, y definitivamente saciaría cada una de ellas fuera por las buenas o por las malas; rompiendo con aquel silencio mientras caminaban por el pasillo comenzó con su primera pregunta

S-así que usted es una prima lejana de la señorita Middlerfor?

K-si, lo soy, casi nunca nos vemos y solo hablamos por cartas, mi residencia esta muy alejada de Inglaterra

S-entiendo, y podría preguntar cual es el motivo de su visita?

K-mis padres se enteraron de que un pariente murió aquí en Londres por lo que viajamos lo mas rápido posible para despedirnos de él

S-¿un pariente? ¿Y la señorita Middlerfor lo sabe? Supongo que debió ser alguien muy querido para ustedes

K-pues… Lizzy lo sabe, pero no es un pariente de ella, es solo mío, vera nosotras solo somos primas políticas por lo que el pariente que murió solo pertenecía a mi familia y pues no era alguien con quien nos lleváramos muy bien, es decir yo ni siquiera la conocí

S- "la"? entonces era una mujer?...esta es su habitación –dijo mientras habría una puerta dejando pasar a la rubia para luego seguirla dejando la perta abierta

K-si, lo era, ella era mi tatarabuela

S-entonces murió por la edad, no es así?

K-jajaja no, no fue por eso, señor Sebastián puedo hacerle una pregunta?

S-claro, la que sea

K-usted cree en los vampiros?

S-le sorprendería saber en cuantas cosas creo, señorita

K-jajaja esta bien, entonces no se sorprenderá si yo le digo que soy la tataranieta de la gran vampiresa Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy, ha oído hablar de ella?

_Esas palabras… esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza fuertemente…"…soy la tataranieta de la gran vampiresa Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy…"….esa vampira… esa vampira, no solo había oído de ella, la había conocido en persona le había causado infinidad de problemas, por supuesto que la conocía…._

S-no… no se quien es, pero supongo que fue alguien muy importante

K-ni tanto, a mi familia no le causo nada de gracia tener el mismo apellido que ella, así que se lo cambiaron… aunque a pesar de que yo no la conocí, siento que no debió de ser tan mala persona o usted que piensa señor Sebastián

S-yo… no puedo decir nada puesto que no se nada de esa persona…-decía lo mas calmado que podía

K-entiendo… oh! Pero que le paso?! –decía la pequeña mientras iba al baño rápidamente y salía con un pañuelo húmedo; pronto comprendió el por que de esa reacción, el guante que cubría el contrato estaba de un rojo carmín oscuro… y a pesar e eso no le dolía en absoluto- por favor permítame –dijo mientras trataba e quitarle el guante al azabache

S-no es necesario señorita, estoy bien

K-no, usted no esta bien por favor…-dijo mientras le quitaba el guante y comenzaba a limpiar "la herida" para luego sorprenderse aun mas- pero si usted… no tiene nada…

S-ese "no tiene nada" hizo que volteara rápidamente y se diera cuenta de que en efecto no había nada… la marca del contrato simplemente no estaba… escucho un leve ruido de la puerta y volteo pero no había nadie, para luego decirse con calma a la pequeña rubia-le dije que esta bien, señorita, e seguro me manche con algo, eso es todo

K-esta—esta bien... pero tenga mucho cuidado con lo que hace… -decía mientras le daba una sonrisa y se dedicaba a desempacar un par de cosas

*******fin povs Sebastián*******

…..

…

…..

********Povs. Alois **********

A-que cansancio, definitivamente necesito unas vacaciones lejos de ese "mayordomo"-decía pesadamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo, caminaba y caminaba hasta que escucho la voz de el tipo al que monos quería ver…

S-así que usted es una prima lejana de la señorita Middlerfor?-eso definitivamente le interesaba, puesto que había notado algo extraño en esa chica, se detuvo un momento y siguió escuchando

K-si, lo soy, casi nunca nos vemos y solo hablamos por cartas, mi residencia esta muy alejada de Inglaterra

S-entiendo, y podría preguntar cual es el motivo de su visita?

K-mis padres se enteraron de que un pariente murió aquí en Londres por lo que viajamos lo mas rápido posible para despedirnos de él

_Un pariente, si es una pariente de ella también debe de serlo de Elizabeth y si es así también de Ciel ¿o no? Por que no me lo habrá comentado.._

S-¿un pariente? ¿Y la señorita Middlerfor lo sabe? Supongo que debió ser alguien muy querido para ustedes

K-pues… Lizzy lo sabe, pero no es un pariente de ella, es solo mío, vera nosotras solo somos primas políticas por lo que el pariente que murió solo pertenecía a mi familia y pues no era alguien con quien nos lleváramos muy bien, es decir yo ni siquiera la conocí

_Eso lo explica todo…_

S- "la"? entonces era una mujer?...esta es su habitación –escucho sus pasos dentro e la habitación y se asomo confirmando que ya no estaban en el pasillo se acerco con mucho sigilo hasta la habitación manteniéndose muy callado

K-si, lo era, ella era mi tatarabuela

S-entonces murió por la edad, no es así?

K-jajaja no, no fue por eso, señor Sebastián puedo hacerle una pregunta?

S-claro, la que sea

K-usted cree en los vampiros?

S-le sorprendería saber en cuantas cosas creo, señorita

K-jajaja esta bien, entonces no se sorprenderá si yo le digo que soy la tataranieta de la gran vampiresa Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy, ha oído hablar de ella?

_¡Beth! La tataranieta de Beth! Esto, esto es simplemente sorprendente, ella nunca me dijo que tuviera familia, pero esto es… asombroso…-_pensó para si, mientras trataba de calmarse un poco para evitar que lo descubrieran

S-no… no se quien es, pero supongo que fue alguien muy importante

_Mentiroso! Como puedes decir algo como eso cuando era una persona a la que tu amo apreciaba en demasía! Siempre supe que ese demonio era un doble cara, si tan solo Ciel lo hubiera escuchado…_

K-ni tanto, a mi familia no le causo nada de gracia tener el mismo apellido que ella, así que se lo cambiaron… aunque a pesar de que yo no la conocí, siento que no debió de ser tan mala persona o usted que piensa señor Sebastián

_Claro que no era mala! Era la persona mas dulce y hermosa de todo el mundo, una persona realmente valiosa, tus padres fueron unos estúpidos al cambiarse el apellido…_

S-yo… no puedo decir nada puesto que no se nada de esa persona…-

_Claro, vuelve a mentir, solo dices las cosas cuando te conviene no es así, y así dices que eres fiel a tu amo, que tontería mas grande es esa…_

K-entiendo… oh! Pero que le paso?! Por favor permítame – escucho a la alarmada rubia correr hacia una parte de la habitación y luego volver, eso le llamo realmente la atención y se acerco un poco más al marco e la puerta asomándose un poco par ver lo que sucedía, vio el guante manchado del azabache lo que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco

S-no es necesario señorita, estoy bien

K-no, usted no esta bien por favor… pero si usted… no tiene nada…-la rubia había limpiado toda la sangre que había en la mano de Sebastián dejando ver que en efecto no había ninguna herida y también… no había ninguna marca de contrato… un inevitable soplido salido de sus labios, captando en seguida la atención del azabache, el rubio alcanzo a voltear para evitar ser descubierto y luego retirarse de ahí rápidamente y sin hacer ruido para tomar rumbo hacia el jardín de la mansión…

*******fin Povs. Alois********

A-aun no salía de su asombro, la marca, aquella marca que tanto detestaba no estaba… simplemente había desaparecido… que es lo que estaba pasando…-que fue… eso-una mano toco su hombro volteándolo bruscamente

S-que tanto viste?-ese mirada… esa mirada llena de furia, lograba que al rubio le entraran mas ganas de molestarlo

A-todo… eres un vil mentiroso, supongo que no pensabas decirle a tu amo quien es esa chica, verdad? Que pasaría si yo le dijera?-decía con un tono retador y una mirada de burla

S-te mato-decía seriamente pero sin lograr su cometido

A-no me amenaces Sebastián, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-decía con la misma mirada de burla que antes, ese demonio no lograba intimidarlo en lo mas mínimo

S-sabia que tan solo seria un problema tenerte aquí, si no fuera por esa vampira, bocchan ya te hubiera echado a patas de la mansión-decía con un inmenso rencor en sus palabras y mirando despectivamente al rubio

A-en serio? Pues yo no lo creo, y por que soy un problema Sebastián? Será por que arruino tus planes? O será por que Ciel me prefiere a mi antes que a su "mayordomo"?-decía burlándose del azabache quien tan solo lo sujeto de la camisa levantándolo un poco del suelo

S-será mejor que te cayes mocoso!

A-o que, llamaras a tus amigos?... Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu lazo con Ciel sea tan débil que provoque que la marca del contrato y el contrato mismo se este desvaneciendo en el aire…-dijo con una mirada algo seria pero sin dejar esa sonrisa de lado

S-eres un…!-apunto esta de golpear aquel rubio cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco

C-Sebastián! Que significa esto?! –dijo altaneramente al tiempo que se acercaba a esos dos, Sebastián había soltado a Alois quien tan solo miraba al azabache satisfactoriamente

S-lo siento my lord… el conde trancy me provoco y no puede controlarme-decía un poco mas calmado

C-pues será mejor que lo hagas, por que no pienso permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a Alois, entendiste?-decía con un tono mas frio y duro que de costumbre

S-como ordene my lord-decía lo mas calmado que podía mientas daba media vuelta para retirarse

C-pero antes de que te vayas, pídele una disculpa a Alois –esa…esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…con la paciencia que le quedaba volteo y se dirigió a donde esta el rubio

S-….mis disculpas… conde… trancy-dijo tragándose el orgullo mientras hacia una leve reverencia

A-esta bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo con una gran sonrisa de victoria y haciendo un ademan con la mano, a lo que el azabache tan solo dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí…

C-estas bien? en verdad lamento lo que sucedió –decía algo preocupado y cansadamente

A-no te preocupes, estoy bien, a parte, supongo que yo le provoque un poquito…tú eres el que debe perdonarme por causar tanto alboroto-decía tristemente…

C-no te disculpes… mejor acompáñame, estaba dándole instrucciones a Finny para la próxima semana

A-próxima semana? –Decía sin entender muy bien, hasta que por fin reacciono –eh! pero si la próxima semana es…

C-tu cumpleaños…

…..

…

N/A: ella es Katherine:

/ / otaku . lv /uploads/20060902_440_anime_wallpapers-1139658936_i_2059_

(sin espacios)


	11. Chapter 11

div id="story" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 40px 8px; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"/span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"A-próxima semana? –Decía sin entender muy bien, hasta que por fin reacciono –eh! pero si la próxima semana es…em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"C-tu cumpleaños…em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;"…..p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"strong/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Cap. 11strong/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"strong/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Una pequeña rubia se encontraba en la habitación que le acababan de dar, trataba de comprender lo que había pasado el día de ayer y de hoy, y las palabras dichas por los asesinos de sus padresp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"**********p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-a quien iremos a ver?- preguntaba la pequeña con curiosidadem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"- iremos a despedirnos de tu tatarabuela-la madre de la niña abrochandole su vestidoem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-se murió? Cuándo?- extrañada del suceso puesto que nadie le había mencionado que tenia tal parienteem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-parece que fue hace varias semanas, pero apenas nos llego la noticia- sin darle mucha importancia al asuntoem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no sabia que tenia tatarabuela, viva-em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-a decir verdad Kathy, ella era una vampira-em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-vam...vampira?- asombradaem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si, pero no le temas, ella nunca nos hizo ningún daño, a pesar de eso, me gustaría que no dijeras ni una sola palabra sobre esto a nadie-em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-porque, mami?-em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-porque es muy deshonroso para la familia Kathy, vamos a ir solo porque es nuestra obligación, por nada mas- seriamenteem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-ya veo...como se llamaba?em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-era la condesa Elizabeth Bathoryem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-es un lindo nombre pero...porque no tenemos el mismo apellido?em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-es una vergüenza llevar el mismo apellido que ella, nos lo cambiamos, y ya te dije, ni una palabra de esto a nadieem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-esta bien- con un poco de tristeza y resignaciónem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Llendo en el carruaje que los transportaría hacia donde estaba su familiar, por el puente de Londres empezar a sentir que el carruaje temblaba para después detenerse y es uchar sonidos de peleaem/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-mami, mami, que pasa?- asustadaem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-creo que nos atacan, escóndete en el baúl, quédate ahí y no salgas ante nada, no importa que oigas, no salgas, entendiste- sacando un baúl de debajo del asiento, haciendo que la niña se metiera ahíem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-pero..em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-te quiero Kathy...- cerrando el baúlem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-yo también mami...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-asegurense de que ya no estén vivos, Reim nos mataría si se enterara que algún descendiente sobrevivió, apúrense y vámonos...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Esas fueron las ultimas voces que escucho antes de que todo fuera un silencio total...em/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-ah, así que eres tu, donde están tus padres? Y que son esas fachas? Así te has atrevido a venir aquí?- viendo despectivamente a la niña frente a elem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-mataron a mis padres en el camino...destrozaron el carruaje...vine caminando desde el puente de Londres...disculpe si ensucio su piso - decía la pequeña con la mirada baja, el vestido completamente sucio, su cabello suelto y con manchas de tierra en la caraem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-Elizabeth!- con tono autoritarioem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si, papá, que pasa? Oh...hola kathe- al ver a su prima en el marco de la puertaem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-hola...- tímidamenteem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no te hable para presentaciones, mándale una carta a Ciel, dile que si puede recibir a una.."invitada"...en su mansión, sino puede igualmente no te vas a quedar aquí, tienes hasta mañana para buscar un lugar a donde irte- al momento que se daba la vuelta y dejaba a las niñasem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-pero papá...aquí hay suficiente espacio para que...-trataba de decir la oji-verdeem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-haz lo que te dije, no quiero tener a esta niña mas tiempo frente mío, mañana mismo te largas de aquí-em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-gracias señor...- con un deje de tristeza...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Se encontraban en el cuarto de la rubia mayor, quien le había prestado un camisón para dormir, ya después de haberse bañadoem/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-gracias por la ropa lizzy...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no agradezcas, entonces mataron a mis tíos?em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-lo siento mucho kathe...sabes que aunque mi papa se enoje, tu cuentas conmigo para lo que seaem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-graciasem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-le dije a la sirvienta que lavara tu vestido, mañana ya deberá estar como nuevo, por lo mientras estarás bien con lo que te diem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si...de nuevo gracias por todoem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-veras que Ciel te aceptara, el es muy buenoem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-tu prometido?em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no...ya no lo esem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-lo cancelo?em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-yo lo hiceem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-porque?em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no lo se...solo sentí que debía hacerloem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-ya veo..bueno, igualmente tu debes ser muy felizem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Era el día siguiente, había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde en la mansión de Lizzy, ahora ya se encontraban kathe y el padre de Lizzy en la entradaem/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-este carruaje te llevara a la mansión de Ciel, y ahí te dejara, si el no te acepta ya es cosa tuya -frivolamenteem/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-gracias señor...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...em/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;"*******************p  
>p style="text-align: start;"Y ahora se encontraba en esa gran habitación de la mansión Phantomhive, recostada en la cama tratando de entender el porque sus padres habían tenido que morirp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-porque...los querrían matar...mis papas no habían hecho nada malo...no habían...-tratando de contener las lagrimas sin lograrlop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;"...p  
>p style="text-align: start;"Mientras tanto ambos condes se encontraban aun en el estudio del oji-zafirop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-en que tanto piensas Ciel?- decía el rubio sentado en el escritorio del peli-azulp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-pensaba en nuestra invitada- levantando levemente la mirada para ver a los ojos del rubiop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-oh..esa niña...-p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-porque matarían a su padres?-p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-tal vez por dinero, un asalto es lo mas normal-p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no se...se me hace muy extrañop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-sabes...ella es la...em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no...aun no...em- ...me recuerda mucho a alguien/p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-a ti también?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-Ciel, hablemos de otra cosa, si?- tratando de cambiar el temap  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-como de tu cumpleaños?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-esta bien, dime que quieres?- dijo mientras daba un suspiro y veía como el rubio se bajaba de su escritoriop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no te molesta que te hable de esto?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-en absoluto, solo no te emociones demasiado- dijo puesto que ha sabia como tendía a ser el carácter de aquel conde y no quería terminar la tarde con un dolor de cabezap  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-esta bien...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-a quien quieres invitar?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-a todos!p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-a todos?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si...a todos tus amigos, a..a los shinigamis...a lian...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-que no es ese el que...?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no fue el! En el funeral de Beth...el me dijo las cosas que habían pasado...el no fue quien la mato...- con un poco de melancolía en sus palabrasp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-ya veo...entonces supongo que esta bienp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-quiero mucho chocolate...y...que sea de disfraces, si?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-esta bien, entonces...quieres que vayamos a Londres a buscar un disfraz?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si!- emocionadamentep  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-esta bien, por que no vamos mañana, en la tardep  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si! Gracias Ciel!- al momento que abrazaba fuertemente al oji-zafirop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-alois...y si hubiera una forma de revivir a Beth...lo harías?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-tu no?- separándose un poco para verlop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-tanto tu...como yo...sabemos...cuanta falta hace...su presencia aquí- al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del peli-azulp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-lo se...- acariciando los rubios cabellos del conde...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Los días pasaron y todos, absolutamente todos habían ido por un disfraz para la fiesta, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y ahora se encontraban los condes arreglandose para la fiesta...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-te quedo muy bien- decía el rubio mientras terminaba de acomodarsep  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-lo mismo digo- al momento que lo veía detenidamentep  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Ciel había optado por un disfraz de príncipe, parecido al de Hamlet (ver una de las ovas de kuroshitsuji) mientras que Alois había querido uno de rey de corazones (así es, un vestuario de reina de corazón pero para chico...sexy)p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-Ciel...estoy nervioso, y si no me reciben con gusto? Y si se van?-p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-todo estará bien, tranquilízate-mientras se veía al espejo, no le quedaba nada mal ese disfrazp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-...Ciel...puedo..?-acercándose por su espalda, dando un suspiro en el cuello del peli-azul haciendo que este se estremecierap  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-ahora?...bien...solo..controlate un poco...yo también quiero bajar a la fiesta...- diciendo esto se dejo al descubierto el cuello, pocos segundos pasaron antes de que el rubio se encontrara enterrando sus colmillos en el, con delicadeza abrazo el oji-zafiro, aun de espaldas, acercándolo un poco mas para evitar lastimarlo, en cuanto a Ciel solo correspondió con aquel gesto lo mas que podía en aquella posición...con una tenue sonrisa, Alois veía al peli-azul en el espejo detenidamente, veía su expresión cuando bebía de su sangre, cuando hacia un poco mas de presión en el, no parecía que fuese enojo, ni siquiera resignación, inclusive podría jurar que el orgulloso conde también lo disfrutaba, en cuanto el rubio termino, limpio el cuello del peli azul con su lengua, evitando que su disfraz se viera ensuciadop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-la ultima vez lo ensucie...-decía mientras acomodaba el disfraz del peliazul con una sonrisap  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-que?- sin entender muy bien a lo que se referíap  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-jejeje...que la ultima vez, ensucie tu disfraz, Cielp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si...y ni siquiera lo limpiaste bien- recordando aquella situaciónp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-bueno, ese no era mi propósitop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-lo se...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"Mientras tanto por uno de los pasillos caminaba cierto mayordomo que acompañaba a la pequeña invitada a donde estaban todos reunidos, por un momento sintió que el piso se movia, teniendo que detenerse y posar una mano en la pared, su vista estaba borrosa y por un momento le falto el airep  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-señor sebastian, se encuentra bien?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-si, estoy...bienp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-oh no, otra vez le salió sangre...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-que?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-mire usted mismo...- mientras señalaba el guante blanco que ocultaba la marca del contratop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-esto...no puede ser...- al momento que caía inconsciente, resbalando por la pared hasta el suelop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-señor Sebastián?...que tiene?...señor Sebastián?! Por favor alguien ayúdeme!- al momento que se agachaba y trataba de hacerlo reaccionarp  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>p style="text-align: start;"-donde...?- trato de decir el azabache al momento que intentaba incorporarse de la cama donde se encontraba acostadop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-en tu habitación, como te sientes?- ese era el peli azul y única persona que se encontraba en la habitación con el azabachep  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-bocchan ...yo...lo lamentop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-porque? No creas que la fiesta se detuvo por tu culpa, Alois y los demas estan abajo, caminabamos por el pasillo para ir con los invitados, y de repente escuchamos la voz de Katherine, te vi tirado y con ayuda de Bard te trajimos aquí- decía con un suspiro mirando a los ojos carmín de su mayordomo, entre serio y preocupadop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-ya veop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-que es lo que te esta pasando?p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no lo se...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-la marca del contrato ya no esta...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-se va y luego vuelve...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-no, Sebastián, esta vez no ha vueltop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-y no es solo contigo...-al momento que se quitaba el parche del ojo, ...un ojo en perfecto estado...sin marcas de ningun tipo...-creo que ahora realmente se ha rotop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-my lord...yop  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-haz lo que gustes, Sebastián...será un placer seguir teniéndote de mayordomo, pero si tu deseas irte nadie te lo impedira...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"-...yo...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span/span  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"...p  
>div 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Cap 12/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-haz lo que gustes, sebastian...sera un placer seguir teniendote de mayordomo, pero si tu deseas irte nadie te lo impedira...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...yo...lo unico que deseo es permanecer a su lado, my lord, con contrato o sin el, siempre estare para usted -al momento que tomaba las manos del oji-zafiro entre las suyasspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Sebastián...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Ciel, baila conmigo!- decía el pequeño rubio tomando de la mano al oji-zafiro y jaloneandolo hasta el centro del salónspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pero...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-por favor~span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-bien...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-por cierto, como sigue tu mayordomospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-el esta bien- volteando a otro ladospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-seguro?- tratando de mirarlo a los ojosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-sispan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-esta bien~ - al momento que la música terminaba e iban a tomar algo- mañana quiero ir a mi mansión...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-puedes ir solo?-mirándolo con intriga, se le hacia muy raro y aparte le preocupaba un poco lo que pudiera pasarlespan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-claro-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-le dire a Bard y Finny que te acompañen en el carruaje, a todo esto, a que quieres ir?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-por algunos libros de Beth, y cosas mías- con tranquilidad, mirando a los invitadosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-ya veospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"la fiesta termino de la mejor manera, ambos condes despidieron a todos los invitados para luego ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, quedándose plenamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente y como había dicho salio el carruaje con dirección a la mansión Trancy, al llegar recogió muchos libros, cosas de el, etc...no tardo mucho puesto que no tenia muchos problemas al cargar con las cajas, aparte de que era bien ayudado por los dos sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive, al terminar y llegar a la mansión bajaron todas las cosas llevandolas al cuarto de Alois, el rubio saco un par de libros y torno al estudio del oji-zafiro, sabiendo que si no iba ahí seria muy bien regañado por Ciel...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Mientras tanto una pequeña rubia vagaba por los pasillos de la mansión sin nada interesante que hacer, solo caminando sin rumbo, al pasar por una de las habitaciones con la puerta entre abierta, logro ver sobresaliendo de una caja un libro que llamo su atención, se adentró y tomo el libro empezando a ojearlo hasta que llego a una parte en la que mencionaba un ritual, o mas bien los pasos que se tenia que hacer para...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que haces en mi cuarto?- pregunto Alois quien había ido ahí por un par de cosas que había olvidadospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-aaaa...yo...estaba...-tratando de esconder el libro que había tomado tras su espaldaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-solo salte de aqui y ya- con un suspirospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si...disculpa...- mientras salía de la habitación con el libro en manos- más tarde devolveré el libro...se ve interesante...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"***********span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que?- sin poder creer lo que le había dicho su mayordomospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-como lo escuchó, fueron vampiros los que destruyeron la carroza donde venía la señorita Katherine, y tambien los que mataron a sus padres- poniendo muchos papeles sobre las mesas, que eran investigaciones acerca de ese asunto en especialspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pero, porque lo harian? Eso no tiene sentido, ellos no atacarían de esa forma sin una razón, y mas si es que dices que no fue para tomar su sangre...esto es muy extraño...traeme una jarra de aguaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-enseguida, my lord- al momento que se retiraba de la habitación, el rubio entraba mirándolo con indiferenciaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que pasa Alois?- al momento que veía al serio rubiospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-nada...solo que encontre a esa chica en mi habitación-mirando por la ventanaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-probablemente este aburrida y quería ver que encontraba para divertirse, aunque no negare que es una falta de respeto, hablare con ella-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no es necesario...no es como si escondiera cosas... aparte solo fue un comentario-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-te gusta la literatura de hace un siglo?- viendo como empezaba ojear uno de los antiguos libros de Bethspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-jeje...es interesante, aparte es mucho mejor que solo verte trabajar...Ciel...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...sabes...esa chica...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que? Te gusta?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-eh? No, como podria?...esa chica vino aqui porque un pariente de ella murióspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no lo sabia...porque Elizabeth no me habra comentado nada de esospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-es que fue un pariente solo de Katherine, no de Elizabethspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-ya veo...como sabes todo eso?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-yo, bueno... Lo escuchespan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-espiar tambien es de mal gusto, Aloisspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-a lo que quiero llegar es que...es que ella es la tataranieta de Beth!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...que dijiste?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que esa chica...su tatarabuela era Beth, la Beth que nosotros conocimos, ella es su sangre!-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-eso no...eso no puede ser...es verdad que Beth tuvo hijos pero...no sabia que aun tuviera descendenciaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pues es así, ella lo dijospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-un momento...eso explicaría el ataque de los vampiros a su carruaje y el asesinato de sus padresspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-fueron vampiros?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si...pero aun no entiendo, por qué motivo lo habrían hecho, no es como si su descendencia tuviera algo que ver con los vampirosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-y si...y si hubiera...una manera...y si de alguna forma...no...solo...debo de estar alucinando...eso no seria posiblespan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-de que hablas Alois, deja de balbucear!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-lo que quiero decir es que...tal vez mataron o...intentaron matar el linaje Bathory...para de esa manera deshacerse por completo de la sangre de la condesa...porque...tal vez...y sólo tal vezspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...haya una manera de revivirla... Los libros! Los libros de Beth! Hay que revisarlos tal vez ahí haya algo como eso!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-yo iré a revisar en mi biblioteca, debe haber algo...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pero...Ciel...- deteniéndose frente a la puerta del estudiospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que pasa?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si...si ese es su motivo...no estaríamos en peligro de ataque? No estaría ella en peligro?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-tienes razón...ya debieron descubrir que...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-bocchan! Por favor cubrase!- abriendo precipitadamente la puerta, casi golpeando al rubiospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que pasa Maylene?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-atacan! De nuevo!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-tsk, Alois, corre por los libros! -mientras veía al rubio irse- muy bien, ahora solo hay que...y Katherine?!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"- la vi caminando en el jardín- decía la pelirroja, tratando de hacer que su amo se alejara de las ventanas puesto que ahí seria un blanco fácil para quienes atacabanspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-hay que ir por ella!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"La pequeña rubia se encontraba caminando por el jardín, cuando al escuchar ruidos extraños trato de esconderse detrás de uno de los arbustos de allí, siendo encontrada por uno de los vampiros...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-tu! Alto ahí- tomando del brazo a la asustada chicaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-s-si?-buscando la forma de zafarse de ese agarre sin lograrlospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-eres descenciente del linaje Bathory?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-ah...yo...-sin saber que decir, no entendía que estaba pasando, todo le resultaba muy fuera de lugarspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-contesta!- desesperadospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-s-si!-muriendo de miedospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-aqui esta Reim-sama, es ella quien falta, la ultima- jalando a la chica hasta aventarla frente a su jefe, un chico que aparentaba no màs de 17 años, de cabellos grisáceos y ojos carmínspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pero si no es mas que una mocosa...uhm...exterminenla- mientras la miraba con indiferencia y daba vuelta dejándola con todos los vampiros allí, siendo sacada de ese lugar por...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-ah?...se-señor Sebastián- mientras veía como quedaban muy atrás aquellos vampirosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-le suplico se quede aquí adentro y no se preocupe por nada, aquí estará a salvo- al momento que la dejaba dentro de la mansión y salía de allí otra vezspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"- cómo estas?- Ciel mientras tomaba de los hombros a la pequeña chicaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que hacías allá afuera?!-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Alois, no es para que empieces a gritarspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que...que esta pasando?- la confundida chica...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-estamos siendo atacados por vampirosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-vam-vampiros...?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si, y todo es por ti!- el desesperado rubio golpeando la pared...y rompiendo un pedazo de ella ( e.e el se hará cargo de todos los daños...alguien necesita terapias de control de ira)span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"- por mi? Por qué?...Ciel...si, si es así yo...podría...irmespan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no tienes porque hacerlo, a lo que Alois se refiere es que...te buscan por ser del linaje Bathoryspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-cómo...? El señor Sebastián se los dijo?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Sebastián? El lo sabia?- el oji-zafiro, ya luego hablaría con su mayordomo sobre esospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si..yo...se lo conté...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-como sea...ellos te buscan para matarte, seguramente- el rubio con molestiaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-... Nunca imagine que ser pariente de la condesa fuese tan malo...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-malo...? MALO?! Como puedes siquiera pensar que es malo, ella fue la persona mas dulce y maravillosa que pude llegar a conocer! Ella valía mucho mas que muchos de lo que se dicen nobles! deberías estar agradecida de tener la misma sangre que ella en tus venas...ella era...ella...yo la quería...-al momento que un par de lagrimas rodaban por aus mejillasspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Alois...?- Ciel preocupadamentespan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-tu no sabes nada! Nada! Así que no te atrevas a decir nada sobre Beth!...ella...nos salvo...a Ciel y a mi...siempre fue muy buena...no se merecía eso...ella no..ella...ella debería estar viva...debería estar aquí...NO TU! - mientras salía corriendo hacia algún lugar de la mansión...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Alois! Alois espera!- yendo tras el lastimado rubiospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-es verdad...yo no debería estar aquí...-al momento que salía de la mansión, con los vampiros aun afuera...-pero que es...que es esto...?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

-Alois...Alois?- el oji-zafiro, pues al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos lo habia perdido de vista, pronto escucho un pequeño sonido proveniente de la biblioteca, entrando sigilosamente, le llamo de nuevo- Alois?...-recorriendo con la vista por fin pudo ubicarlo en una esquina apartada, echo una bolita, tomando sus rodillas...-Alois...

-déjame...

-se como te sientes pero...-

-no! Tu no lo sabes! Nadie lo sabe!

-...

-la necesito Ciel...ella...me amaba...sabes lo que es eso?...perdí a la única persona que me había querido de verdad...

-lo siento...

-...ya no importa...

Mientras tanto la pequeña huésped...había encontrado la capilla...entrando con mucho cuidado, admirando las marcas de las paredes, marcas que no conocía...que solo había visto una vez...en aquel libro que había tomado de la habitación del vampiro...al centro había una lapida...con cubierta de cristal...tapizada por polvo y a los pies de esta...lo que parecía una placa...

-tiene...mucho polvo...-con un pedazo de su vestido limpio aquella placa viendo por fin quien era quien se encontraba en aquel lugar...-E...Eliza..beth...Ba...Bathory...pero si es...ella...-no acababa de salir del shock cuando escucho personas aproximandose a aquel lugar, con temor se escondió detrás de la lapida..escuchando...

-es este lugar, Reim-sama, aqui se encuentra la vampiresa...

-muy bien hecho Clau, si no podemos matar a esa mocosa que tanto protegen ahí adentro, al menos nos desharemos del cuerpo de esa..-no había acabado de decir aquellas palabras cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, adentrandose a el, solo...-ja, que fácil fue eso...supongo que un poco de fuego bastara...-aventando el cristal que la protegía contra la pared

-no!-la pequeña que salía y se colocaba frente a la condesa...-us-usted..no-no le hara daño!

-quieres apostar..?-con una sonrisa de lado

-yo no dejare que la dañe! -aferrandose al cuerpo de la condesa

-que tierno, así me desare de dos molestias de una sola vez-

-una gota...solo...una gota...eso decía...-mientras seguía sobre la condesa, pinchando su dedo con un pedazo de cristal que había allí y derramaba una gota de sangre en la boca de la vampiresa

-algún ultimo deseo antes de morir?- con una sonrisa sádica...

-abuela...despierta...-al momento que sentía a su abuela moverse...

-pero que diablos has hecho mocosa insolente!- tomándola del vestido y levantándola del suelo

-deberías meterte con alguien de tu raza Reim...no con una niñita...tan cobarde te has vuelto?- sentada al borde de la lapida, con la cabeza de lado, mirándolo...

-tsk...pues aunque hayas despertado...AUN ASI ME DESHARE DE TI!

-Alois...Alois que te pasa!? Alois...Alois!-no acababa de entender lo que había pasado y es que...

-5 min antes-

-necesitamos encontrar un libro...o algo...-el rubio sobre las escaleras, buscando en las repisas de la parta alta de uno de los libreros

-seguro que no encontraste nada en los libros de Beth?-revisando los libros de la parte de abajo

-no, no había nada...es muy extraño...yo realmente pensé que...-

-que pasa?- acercándose a sonde estaba el vampiro

-y si ella se lo llevo?-bajando un par de escalones, pero aun estando arriba

-quien? Katherine?-

-ella estaba en mi habitación...se veía muy sospechosa...tal vez ella...-sintiéndose un poco mareado tomando su cabeza

-si?-acercándose a la base de la escalera

-...-perdiendo el conocimiento, cayendo siendo atrapado por el pequeño demonio de ojos zafiros

-Alois..? Alois!...que tienes?! Despierta...!-

-como te sientes?-sentado a un lado de él, en el sofá que había ahí

-Beth...- aun recostado, tratando de sentarse

-que?

-sentí...sentí a Beth...su esencia...

-...

-eso fue demasiado fácil...quien eres tu?- sobando su muñeca, mirando a la pequeña en una esquina del lugar

-y-yo...so-soy Katherine...Katherine...Bathory- con miedo, al ver el ataque que había hecho con aquel vampiro que yacía ahora en el frío suelo

-Kathy...?-sonriendo- Pero mira como has crecido, te has vuelto muy hermosa...igual que yo...jejeje...

-me...conoces?- acercándose un poco, lentamente

-oh...claro...tus padres no te dijeron, verdad?

-decirme que?

-yo...fui a verlos en varias ocasiones...pero...

-Elizabeth...ya no puedes venir...- decía un hombre mayor de cabellos castaños

-eh? Pero si...el que viniera nunca los había molestado

-ahora es diferente, esta Katherine, y no queremos que su futuro sea desdichado a causa de...

-de mi...esta bien...ya entendí

-nos cambiaremos el apellido, así que...nunca mas vuelvas a buscarnos

-...puedo despedirme de ella?

-...rápido...

-vaya...apenas hace poco que te conocí y ya me tengo que ir y no volverte a ver...espero que seas una niña buena...y...que no juzgues a las personas...tal vez...algún día pueda verte de nuevo, Kathy...hasta entonces espero que tengas un gran futuro...y...que cuando llegue ese día...no me rechaces...como tus queridos padres...se feliz

-a-abu-abue-la...-balbuceaba, la pequeñita de un año de edad

-te quiero Kathy, hasta luego...-acariciando el cabello de la pequeña para luego irse y desaparecer entre los arboles

-Elizabeth...!...que tenga un buen viaje..

-gracias...-en un susurro, parecido al viento

-Tus padres...bueno...tu padre quiso que ya no fuera a verlos...que pena que nos encontremos en una situación así...-abrazando a la pequeñita

-mis padres murieron...- agachando la mirada, escondiéndola entre la ropa de la vampira

-de verdad lo siento...

-esta bien...no importa...de cualquier manera siempre estuve sola-

-pero ahora ya no lo estarás, estarás conmigo, y yo te cuidare-sonriendo, acariciando el cabello rubio

-tu no eres mala...verdad?

-depende de quien lo diga...

-un chico...te defendió de lo que yo dije...

-quien?

-creo...creo que se llama...Alois -separándose un poco para verla a los ojos

-..Alois..?...

-es verdad...Katherine se quedo sola allá abajo...- el oji-zafiro

-crees que ella...haya hecho algo?-sentándose...

-pero no sabia nada de eso...

-Ciel...quiero ir...quiero ir a la capilla...tal vez Beth despertó y...-intenta do pararse siendo sentado de nuevo por el pequeño demonio

-es peligroso Alois, espera hasta que esos vampiros se vayan...o al menos hasta que se te pase el mareo

-pero...

-yo iré a buscar a Katherine, esta bien?

-si...-al momento que lo veía salir de la biblioteca y sus pasos alejarse- claro...como si te fuera a hacer caso

-nunca debes dar la espalda...condesa...-el vampiro que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, apuntando hacia la condesa

-no!-

-Katherine!-

-Esos gritos...fueron de la capilla...pero...Beth!- el rubio, al momento que salía de donde se encontraba, rumbo al lugar de donde venían los gritos

...

...

...

...


	14. Un adiós adelantado

p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Cap. 14p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Una triste escena se veía en aquella capilla, por un lado estaba el que anteriormente era un vampiro, hecho completamente cenizas y por el otro, estaba un hecho un tanto similar a algo sucedido en el pasado...Katherine...recostada en el piso con una herida en su abdomen y todos su bello vestido lleno de sangre...sangre que no dejaba de salir de aquella pequeña niña...su color se iba desvaneciendo y aun así seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Kathy...mi pequeña Kathy, no debes temer, todo estará bien... De echo...si tu lo quieres podría volverte un vampiro y así...- tratando de sonar calmada, con una sonrisa muy borrosa a causa de las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no- decididamente la pequeña rubiaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pe-pero Kathy-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-yo... quiero estar con mis padres...eso no quiere decir...que no te quiera...pero...los extraño...aparte...creo que cumplí...con lo que debía hacer...el motivo por el cual... aun seguía viva- con una sonrisa mirando a los ojos de la vampiresaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no Kathy, no digas eso, no te quiero perder...eres...mi familia..., no sabes cuanto espere el poder volver acercarme a ustedes...que tus padres cambiaran de opinión...y ahora que te tenia...- sin poderse contener, era lo único que quedaba de su familia...de su sangre...y la perdería tan rápidamente como llego a ella...era algo que la lastimaba mas que cualquier otra cosa...y mas el saber, que fue por su causa, Katherine se había interpuesto justo cuando el vampiro había intentado dañar a su abuela, recibiendo ella el impacto...terminando de aquella maneraspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-lo siento, abuela...pero eso es lo que quiero...ademas...no estarás sola...yo lo se...- acariciando con un poco de debilidad la mejilla húmeda de la vampira, sin dejar de sonreírspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-quiero...que me lleven con mis padres...y llenen el lugar...de rosas blancas...a mi mamá y a mi nos encantan...- seguido de una leve risa infantil...brotando un poco de sangre por sus labiosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no me da miedo...terminar de esta forma...era lo mas lógico...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Kathy...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-me alegra...haberte conocido...aunque fuera de esta forma...eres...tan hermosa como imaginaba...aun mas...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-se muy feliz abuela...y no cargues esto en tu conciencia...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-te quiero...abu...el...-dejando escapar su ultimo alientospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Kathy...? Kathy...?!... KATHY!-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*********span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-es ella...la condesa...-los ataques se detuvieron y todos soltaron sus armas al mismo tiempo que la vampiresa se acercaba a ellos con la pequeña en sus brazosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-su rey a muerto...largaos de aquí, ahora!- sin una pizca de piedad, ni temor en sus palabras, tan firmes como lo estaba ella en esos momentos, por su culpa habían acabado con la vida de su nieta y eso no lo pasaría por altospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no nos iremos- dijo uno de los vampiros que allí se encontraban, claro que con un poco de miedo, con aquella vampiresa había que tener mucho miedo...ella nunca dudaba en atacar y matar...y todos los allí presentes lo sabíanspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-acaso intentan retarme?!- manteniendo la postura firme con una mirada de claro enojospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no es eso...condesa...nosotros...queremos que...- con temor...tratando de verla a los ojos...sin lograrlospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-serias nuestra reina?- una voz del fondo, proveniente de una persona que se acercaba hacia ellaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-lian?- baja do un poco la postura de defensa en la que se había puestospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-llegue tarde, lo lamento...- acariciando con tristeza los cabellos rubios de la pequeña que sostenía Bethspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-porque me pides eso, porque si ustedes fueron lo que no me querían ahí, los causantes de todo esto, me desterraron! Acaso ya lo olvidaron?!- confundida al mismo tiempo que molesta, triste y sorprendida, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío de tantas emociones mezcladasspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-lamentamos eso...pero no fuimos nosotros...sino los mas viejos de allí...los cuales ya han muerto, por culpa de las normas del consejo- otro de los vampiros, primero con un tono de voz alto, bajándolo poco a poco, para evitar mostrarse irrespetuosospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-así es Liz, no podíamos hacer nada contra esos viejos tan poderosos como necios, regresarías?- con suplica en su miradaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-con que motivo? No lo entiendo...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-eres una vampiresa ejemplar, tu poder...y tu corazón...son mas grandes que el de cualquiera...tu lograrías hacer...el mejor reinado, que nunca hemos tenido...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...yo...-dudando...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"******povs Alois*******span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Escuchar esos gritos, si, no podía estar mal, esa era la voz de Beth, corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, no me importo que aun estuvieran allí...atacando...cuando llegue, ella salía...salía de la capilla...con aquella mocosa en brazos...no pude decir nada...la sorpresa recibida me impidió hacerlo...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-es ella...la condesa...- vi sus reacciones de asombro...pero al mismo tiempo había algo mas que no me agradaba en lo mas mínimospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-su rey a muerto...largaos de aqui, ahora!- esa...esa es la Beth que yo conozco, no pude evitar sonreír, tan imponente...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no nos iremos- pero que necios son, tal vez yo pueda ir a...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-acaso intentan retarme?!- o tal vez deba dejar que ella se encargue, es decir, no es que tenga miedo, pero ella...se ve muy molesta...aparte aun no me ha vistospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no es eso...condesa...nosotros...queremos que...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-serias nuestra reina?- no pude evitar dar unos cuantos pasos hacia enfrente, es decir después de todo lo que le habían hecho se atrevían a pedirle eso?!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-lían?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-llegue tarde, lo lamento...- no...esa mirada no era falsa...realmente se lamentabaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-porque me pides eso, porque si ustedes fueron lo que no me querían ahí, los causantes de todo esto, me desterraron! Acaso ya lo olvidaron?!- exacto, diles! Maldición porque no puedo acercarme y gritarles todo lo que eh guardado por tanto tiempo?!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-lamentamos eso...pero no fuimos nosotros...sino los mas viejos de allí...los cuales ya han muerto, por culpa de las normas del consejo...-que?...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-asi es Liz, no podiamos hacer nada contra esos viejos tan poderosos como necios, regresarías?- no pueden esperar que ella crea eso..span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-con que motivo? No lo entiendo...- no...no quiero...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-eres una vampiresa ejemplar, tu poder...y tu corazon...son mas grandes que el de cualquiera...tu lograrias hacer...el mejor reinado, que nunca hemos tenido- no me quiten a Beth...no...no me la quiten...no pueden hacerla...ella es...ella...porque ahora?...porque?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...yo... -no quería escuchar la respuesta, me rehusaba a darme cuenta que la iba a perder, de nuevo...no quiero eso...no, no, no,no, NOO!span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"No se como llegue aquí...no se cuanto corrí...y no se porque no puedo dejar de llorar...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"La voy a perder...pero esta vez...será para siempre...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*****povs. Ciel******span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Es que no puedo ni dejarla 5 minutos sola? Es la niña mas problemática que eh conocido, mucho mas que Elizabeth...escuche los gritos que venían de afuera, no logre distinguirlos muy bien, pero se que uno de ellos fue de Katherine, intente salir, pero enseguida fui detenido por Sebastián, no se porque piensan que no puedo cuidarme solo, es irritante...después de ordenarle que me soltara salí solo para ver a Alois pasar frente a mi directo al bosque...aparte de que...estaba llorando?...pensé por un segundo a donde ir, debía ir y averiguar que era lo que había pasado con los vampiros, o tal vez seguir a Alois y saber porque lloraba...apunto estaba de ir hacia donde había ido Alois cuando una mano tapo mi rostro y...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*****povs normal****span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-condesa...- el azabache viéndola entrar con la niña en brazosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Sebastián...- dejando a la pequeña sobre la mesa que allí se encontraba...viéndola con tristeza, aunque su voz notara seriedadspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-con-condesa..?!- y allí habían llegado los tres, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veíanspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-un gusto volver a verlos, pueden irse despreocupando, esos vampiros no volverán a este lugarspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-gracias por la ayuda...condesa- ese fue el azabache con un poco de rencor, no había podido hacer gran cosa allá afuera...sus poderes se habían debilitado mucho...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-si, bueno...yo...me preguntaba si...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-el conde Trancy no se encuentra aquí- seriamente sin mostrar el menor interés en aquel niño perdidospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que? Pe-pero...- y es que Ciel le había prometido que cuidaría del rubio, es que no había cumplido su palabra?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-salió corriendo y me temo que no se donde se encuentre en este momento- adivinando los pensamientos de la condesaspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-oh! Te eh aguantado demasiadas cosas Sebastián! Pero ya no mas!- molesta ante la actitud tan molesta y desinteresada que se portaba el azabachespan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-y que piensa hacer?- retadoramentespan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-no-no me gustaría interrumpirlos...pero...señor Sebastián...usted sabe a donde fue bocchan?- la pelirroja algo intimidada por ambosspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...- lo había olvidado, acaso el gran demonio todopoderoso se había olvidado de su ahora ex-contratista?span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-...vaya, tan olvidadizo te has vuelto?- entre divertida y sorprendidamente, no espera eso de aquel demoniospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Maylene revisa todas las alcobas, Bard revisa las demás instalaciones de la mansión, Finny tu busca en el jardín...yo me encargare de los alrededores- seriamente, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la vampiraspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-a la orden, señor Sebastián- los tres al mismo tiempo saliendo de allí, en busca de su joven amospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-hacia el bosque...- dandole la espalda a Bethspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-que?- sin entenderspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-vi al joven Trancy correr con dirección al bosque...- con tranquilidad, ahora tenia el mismo sentimiento de preocupación que la condesa minutos antesspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-gracias Sebastián...-yendo hacia el bosque para buscar a su querido rubiospan/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"********span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pero que estúpidos son, que acaso necesito hacer todo yo?!-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-pero...señor...-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-ME TRAJERON AL MOCOSO EQUIVOCADO!-span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...span/p  
>p style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p 


End file.
